This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life
by life-in-a-tree-house
Summary: I hate him. That's all I can say. I HATE him. No, it's not one of those I-hate-him-but-don't kinds of thing. I assure you it's not. You may be wondering "Who does she hate so much?" Well I'll tell you. Uchiha Sasuke. DISCONTINUED
1. Uchiha Sasuke

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I am borrowing the characters. XD**

Hi! Okay, this is my first story, so it will be **REALLY** bad, so don't expect a lot out of it. XD I even put on my profile that I was a failure as a writer. =p BUT I'm trying. ^^ And I will try to update it soon. And feel free to give me some advice because I'll need it for sure. XD I bet that by the time you're done reading this story you will see tons of mistakes, but yeah. =p So enough of me talking (or is it typing). Go on and read this failure of a story!

_Oh and one more thing. Flames __**WILL**_ _be used to cook Naruto's ramen. XD_

_(Even if it __**is**__ advice =D)_

* * *

_This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_

* * *

_Why Must School Come! _

_09-03-10 _

_11:33_

_I hate him. That's all I can say. I __**HATE**_ _him. No, it's not one of those I-hate-him-but-don't kinds of things. I assure you it's not. You may be wondering, "Who does she hate so much?" Well, I'll tell you. Uchiha Sasuke. Yes, him. You also might be wondering, "Why does she hate him so much?" I really don't like talking about this, so I'll put a long story short, okay? He rejected me. And I know that whoever is reading this (I will find you later) is like, "That's why?" or, "It was one rejection! There's plenty of more fish in the sea!" and maybe something like, "For real? How stupid." And I agree with you all. Because it __**is **__stupid. But, I was only twelve, so can you really blame me? I'm fourteen now, so I know better now (hopefully). Anyway, I also hate him for other things, but let's not go into details. But, you know the worst part is? I still like him. After all the years of liking, and the confession, I still like him. But enough of __**him**__._

_I'm starting this diary because I never really had one before until now and I thought it would be fun to have one. Yeah, go ahead and say it. A soon to be freshman keeping a diary. But I stopped caring what people think of me a __**long **__time ago. But, since I'm starting this, I might as well write who my friends are:_

_Tenten, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, Sabaku no Temari and her brother Sabaku no Kankuro will be sophomores. The rest of the gang; me, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke(?), Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba, his dog Akamaru, Sabaku no Gaara, Aburame Shino, and Sai will all be freshman._

_It's 11:36 p.m. now and in three, soon to be two, days we'll be starting our first year in Konoha High School. Yay… high school… yeah that was sarcasm if you didn't notice. Anyway, I need to go to sleep, I have to wake up at 10:00 a.m. tomorrow and get to Ino's house. All the other girls are going to come. We're supposed to be make plans for where we'll meet and all that and I bet it'll just tire me out. So I guess I'll just right back tomorrow (if I'm not too exhausted from Ino and the others)._

_-Haruno Sakura_

* * *

Okay, so, first chapter done! Like I had said, "I'm a failure as a writer", but I'm trying. If you're wondering, this **whole** story will be in Sakura's point of view (Sorry, I'm just a beginner) and the whole story won't be her diary entries, so don't worry! XD I'll be sure to put those awkward, funny (hopefully), and other moments in there, 'cause who doesn't want to read them right when they happen? Okay, well I'll try to post the next chapter !_ –gaarafangirl14_


	2. Wake Up Call?

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I am borrowing the characters. XD**

I'm back! ^^ Miss me? Of course you didn't. XD As I promised a new chapter! I was really busy today so I didn't update it as soon as I would have liked to, but what can I say? But yeah sorry. =p And I'm still looking for advice (even if it is a flame =/). And I'm surprised this story got even **one** viewer… Am I really that good? But, thanks to every single one of you that viewed this story! It made me happy… maybe I'm not such a failure as a writer. XD I hope I get a review soon. ^^ So on with the story! ^^

_Oh and one more thing. Flames __**WILL**_ _be used to cook Naruto's ramen. XD_

_(Even if it __**is**_ _advice =D)_

* * *

_This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_

* * *

I looked at my closed and locked diary in my hands. I glanced around to see if I could put it somewhere no one would find it. My emerald eyes traveled around my pink room in search for an ultra-secret hiding place for my new diary. Finally, they stopped at my desk. I thought about it for a moment.

"I'll find a better place for it later. It has a lock on it too so it'll be hard to open without the key." I thought.

All of a sudden I heard a knock at my door and a familiar voice following it.

"Honey, it's almost twelve. Remember that tomorrow you need to head over to Ino's house with the others." My mother said.

"I know. I'm getting ready for bed right now." I called back. "Goodnight." I added.

"Sweet dreams." I could feel the warm smile my mother was giving from behind the door as she went back downstairs to finish watching her show that would start any minute now.

I yawned and got up from my bed. I placed my diary on the desk then walked into my small walk-in closet to change. A couple minutes later, I walked out with one of my favorite pajamas on and jumped on my bed. I crawled to my night stand and turned off the lights then settled in my bed ready for the sleep that waited for me. My last thought was of **him**.

I shook my head, "No, I can't think of him right now! I'm going to have a blast tomorrow with the girls. They'll help me out with situation for sure." I whispered, determined.

* * *

_I was running in complete darkness. I didn't even know why I was running in the first place; all I did know was that I was running. But I wanted to run, like if I didn't I would miss something important. I was running so fast that I almost didn't see that everything around me changed. Instead of running in darkness, I was running in a very familiar place. I knew this place. It felt like I had been here in the past. Then I realized where I was. I was in town._

_I ran past a window from some random shop and when I looked at it, I noticed that something was different about me. I looked like my twelve year old self. I started to get a __**very**_ _bad feeling about this. But I just couldn't stop running. And so I ran, ran, and ran until I stopped at the park where my friends and I used to play at when we were little. I really wanted to leave, but my legs walked forward until I saw someone that looked a __**lot**_ _like Sasuke. Then I realized, when he looked at me, it __**was**_ _Sasuke._

_Then I remembered. This was when I confessed to Sasuke. His twelve year old self smirked at me. I remembered that, before I confessed to him, he used to be sort of nice to me. I could feel my twelve year old self getting nervous, but that didn't stop her. I wanted to get away so bad, but I just couldn't._

_He looked at me that smirk still on his face, and said, "What took you so long Sakura? You told me to meet you here at twelve because you wanted to tell me something."_

_I smiled and said "Sorry Sasuke-kun. I wanted to make sure my mom was asleep before I left my house." _

_The smile slowly left my face as I turned serious. I knew he was serious too when he saw my face._

"_I want to tell you something really important and no matter what, you won't tell the guys." I whispered gently, just in case someone was listening._

_He raised one of his brows._

"_Okay, go ahead and say it."_

_I looked at the ground, not able to look at his God-like face and whispered, "Sasuke-kun, I-I really like you. And I know I might not have the prettiest face, the skinniest body, or the smallest forehead, but I _will_ have the biggest heart to love you with!"_

_It was quiet for a few seconds. I couldn't stand it anymore. I looked up to see all my hope leave me and my heart break. He had a blank face, not a surprised one or an angry face on, not even a confused one._

_He turned around, his face just barely looking at me, sighed, and said blankly as he shook his head lightly, "Not you too Sakura." _

_I felt like crying. No, not crying; just dropping to the ground and sitting there not knowing what to do next. He turned completely away from me and started to slowly walk away from me. I didn't even know I was crying until I felt something slide down my cheek._

_Then he stopped and said, "Don't worry, I won't tell the guys anything." and continued to walk further and further away from me until I could no longer see him. I felt relieved that he wouldn't tell the guys anything at least. I didn't want them making fun of me. _

_I wiped my tears away and turned to walk home. I jumped on my roof by climbing the little latter I put when I left, and walked in my room. I just stood there looking at the ground. I then turned to my closet, got dressed and crawled into bed after turning off my light. I lay awake, staring at my ceiling replaying what Sasuke had told me._

"_Not you too Sakura." replayed in my head, over and over again. Then that's when I declared my hatred on Sasuke while I cried myself to sleep._

* * *

Beep… beep… _beep_... _BEEP_... _BE_-

"Take that, Sasuke, you son of a-" I screamed as I punched 'Sasuke'.

_**Crash**_

I looked at the now broken alarm clock across the room.

"Oh shit." I said as I got out of my bed and ran to my dead alarm clock.

"Damn, that's the third one this week," I almost yelled as I picked up my destroyed alarm clock.

Mom was not going to be happy when I told her I had broken _another_ alarm clock. I sighed as I cleaned up the mess I had made and went down stairs to check what time it was. I went into the kitchen and glanced at our microwave that said ten o' clock. Well at least I got up at the right time.

"Sweetie," I heard my mother ask worriedly from behind me "are you okay? I was in my room getting ready to come down here when I heard a crash from your room and you yelling something about Sasuke."

I turned to face my mom. How was I going to explain this to her?

"Well, that's kind of a funny story actually…" I said, hesitantly.

My mother looked at me with an annoyed expression and said, "You broke _another_ alarm clock didn't you."

"Well… yeah I did." I said as I closed my right eye and stared to rub the back of my head.

My mother sighed, "Sakura that's the third time this week. The first time you said it annoyed you with its beeping so you threw it at the wall, the second time you said that the button to stop the beeping got stuck and that you felt you had no choice but to throw it at the wall again. Let me guess. This time you woke up from a dream about Sasuke and you thought that the beeping was him trying to annoy you."

It was a fact, not a question. She had hit the nail on the head. I sighed in defeat and nodded my head. My mother looked annoyed still, but that disappeared and was replaced with a smile.

"It's okay Sakura, while you're at Ino's house I'll go buy another one."

I smiled too "Thanks mom, and sorry. I just got really pissed."

"Enough of this talk and go get ready." She said a smile on her face.

I nodded as I ran upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

Thirty minutes later I got out of the shower and walked in my closet. After I had gotten dressed, I walked to my bathroom and brushed my long hair and my teeth. I grabbed my phone, when I was done, and headed downstairs for some food.

When I got there, my mom was sitting down eating some yummy looking pancakes with syrup and a glass of orange juice. I sat across from her eating the same thing my mom was eating. After breakfast, I checked my phone that read ten fifty.

"Ino should be here any minute." I thought.

Sure enough, I heard a car honk outside.

"You go ahead Sakura, I got the dishes," my mother said.

"Okay, I'll be back around seven!" I yelled as I ran out the front door.

When I shut the door, I turned to see Ino's mom's car.

"Come on Sakura! Hinata, Tenten, and Temari are waiting for us at my house!" Ino yelled.

"All right already, jeez, I just barely step out of my house and you're already yelling at me!" I yelled back.

Ino rolled her eyes as I got in the back seat with her while her mom drove. We made small talk until we drove up to Ino's house. We got out and right when I walked inside, I crashed into something or someone. A hand grabbed my wrist so I wouldn't fall. When I caught my balance I looked up to see Hinata, Tenten, and Temari.

"Oops, sorry Sakura," Temari said.

"It's okay; I should of watch where I was going,"

"Okay now that everyone's here let's go to my room so we can socialize!" Ino yelled as her mother walked in.

"Ino, I love you, but please quiet down."

"Oh, sorry mom," Ino said sheepishly.

Ino turned to us, nodded, and ran to her room with us behind.

* * *

Phew! That was a sort of long chapter. I don't think I'll be making one that long again, but hey, maybe. So how did you like it? I think it was okay I guess. But I'm so tired. And feel free to give some advice. Anyway I hope you review! BYE! -_gaarafangirl14_


	3. Should've Stayed Home

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I am borrowing the characters. XD**

Wow… three favorites, a story alert, and a review… THANK YOU! It may only be a few alerts, but I am truly grateful. I'm in a great mood, so I'll try to make a longer chapter for you guys! I won't disappoint you! I'm also sorry I didn't update sooner, I had a LONG day and I was up until 3:30 a.m. last night trying to update this story, but I'm awake and ready to write once again! So on with the story! ^^

_Oh and one more thing. Flames __**WILL **__be used to cook Naruto's ramen. XD_

_(Even if it __**is**_ _advice =D)_

* * *

_This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_

* * *

As we ran upstairs, I started to remember my dream from last night. When we reached Ino's room, she carelessly through open the door and walked inside with us following behind her. I closed the door and we all sat on Ino's huge bed. Then they all started to stare at me and looked worried.

I gave them a puzzled look and asked, "What's wrong? You guys were so happy and now you look worried."

Hinata was the first to speak, I know shocking right? "S-Sakura-chan we know something's b-bothering you. Will y-you tell us so w-we can try to help you?"

I was shocked. I mean I was in the house a total of what, maybe five minutes and they already knew something was bugging me? I sighed, of course they would know; all of us were best friends.

"Sorry guys. There is something bothering me though." I apologized.

"Well," Temari asked "what's up?"

"The sky…" Tenten whispered.

Temari turned to her and gave her an annoyed look. Tenten laughed and said a quick sorry before all the attention was back on me. I sighed again. I bet she was just trying to break all this tension, but, sadly, that hadn't worked. Yeah, those were my best friends alright.

"Well I had a dream… about Sasuke…" I whispered, too afraid to say it out loud.

It was quiet for a moment before Ino, who had been quiet the whole time, had finally said something.

"Sakura… are you okay? All of us, except the boys, know what happened." Ino said worriedly.

"Yeah Sakura, this is some serious shit." Temari said.

"Oh S-Sakura-chan…" Hinata whispered.

So for the past five minutes, I told them about my dream.

"I wish I could do something to get him back for what he did to me." I said sadly.

We suddenly heard a cracking noise and turned to it. Tenten sat there with Temari cracking there knuckles. We sat there staring at them; as if they were some creatures we had never seen before.

"What? You heard Sakura, let's go kick some Uchiha ass!" Tenten yelled.

"I'm with Tenten on this. Sakura it's about time someone told him off. And while you're doing that, we'll sneak up behind him and give him a good beating!"

I gave them one of my 'are you insane' looks.

"Actually, Sakura, we _should_ do that!" Ino yelled.

"WHAT? I'm not doing that!" I yelled back.

"I'm s-s-sorry, but I a-agree…" Hinata whispered.

My Hinata actually… agreed with them. Hell must have frozen over.

"Great! That's four against one. So, what's the plan?" Ino yelled, again.

My head fell in my hands. Maybe I just should have stayed home.

"I know!" Tenten said, "We'll have Sakura call Sasuke and tell him to meet her at the park, then when we get there, we'll wait for him to come, after he comes, Sakura will totally tell him off and that's when we come in!"

"That's brilliant Tenten." Temari said, "See Sakura? It's an eye for an eye!"

"How is _that_ an eye for an eye?" I asked.

"Because you get to tell him off like you've wanted to for two years and we'll get to kick his ass!" Ino screamed.

"Yes Sakura-chan, it'll benefit all of us," Hinata said "even I want to do this."

We all started her. Why? Because of two reasons. One was that for maybe the first time in her life, she didn't stutter and two because of all people, _she_ wanted to do _this_.

She only blushed and started to fidget.

"Um… okay anyway, Sakura, you hurry up and call Sasuke." Ino practically commanded.

I sighed in defeat and pulled out my Blackberry.

* * *

Ino's mom drove us to the park. On the way the girls had decided on them hiding up in a tree while Sasuke stand below it and I of course start 'telling him off like I've always wanted to for these past two years.'

I thought back to the phone call I had with him while the girls were putting perfections on their plan.

_Flashback_

_I dialed Sasuke's number while the girls were trying not to laugh about how humiliating it would be for him._

_Ring…ring… ri-_

"_What?"_

_The bastard didn't even say 'Hi.'_

"_Oh, hi Sasuke, I called because I was wondering if you could meet me in the park. I wanted to talk to you."_

"… _Hn."_

_**Click**_

"_Um… hello?"_

"_So what happened, Sakura?" Tenten asked._

"… _THE BASTARD HUNG UP ON ME!" I screamed heatedly._

"_Now we're definitely going to kick his ass." Hinata said evilly._

_We all stared at here again. This time she didn't blush and fidget. She was totally looking forward to beating up Sasuke… Creepy._

"_But did he say he was coming?" Ino asked._

"_He said 'Hn'."_

"_We'll take that as a yes then." Temari said._

"_Okay, I'm looking forward to telling him off now," I said darkly "and let me help you guys too."_

"_Sure, but let us have some fun too Sakura." Tenten said laughing._

_End Flashback_

He was **so **getting his ass kicked.

* * *

Well here's chapter three! n_n But I think it's actually sorter than chapter two… sorry. u_u I'll try to make a longer one tomorrow, promise! =D I'm still looking for any advice… including flames… but I hope you like how the stories going so far. I hope I can make it semi-funny. Well that's it for now. BYE! -_gaarafangirl14_

**Lia Beaumont- Don't worry! I update, like, every day so you don't have anything to worry about it. ^^**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**


	4. Weird Much?

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I am borrowing the characters. XD**

I was in a good mood so I decided to post another chapter. Aren't I nice? ^^ So this is the fourth chapter, yay! n_n I don't know how many I'll make. Maybe twenty! In my dreams lol. But I think I'm getting better at writing. ^^ But enough talk, on with the story! And so you aren't confused later on in the story read the words below.

_Oh and one more thing. Flames __**WILL**__ be used to cook Naruto's ramen. XD_

_(Even if it __**is **__advice =D)_

**Inner Sakura**

_**Inner Sakura talking to someone**_

_Sakura thinking_

* * *

_This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_

* * *

We had finally arrived at the park and we were ready to kick some ass. The girls found a big sturdy looking tree to hold them. Now all that was left was to wait for Sasuke to come so I could tell him off and give him the beating of a life time. So all I had to say was… crap. What the hell was I going to say! Now was a time to freak out. Then I heard footsteps. _Shit!_ I turned around to see the man who broke my heart and didn't even bother to try and fix it. I heard little giggles from above me. There was no turning back.

He walked up to me, everything about him screamed perfect. He finally approached me right below the girls. Maybe I should have reconsidered this plan…But if I didn't do this, the girls wouldn't be so happy. I decided to go with it and see what would happen.

I smiled and said "Hi Sasuke, thanks for coming!"

"Hn." he mumbled.

I tried so hard not to punch him.

"So, what did you want to talk about," he said blankly.

This was what I was afraid of.

"_What am I going to do?" _I thought.

"**Tch, tch, Sakura. And I thought you were better than this."**

"_Who's that?"_

"**I'm your inner self stupid! But just call me Inner Sakura."**

"_What? Look I don't have time for you! I need to think of something to say to Sasuke!"_

"**Leave that to me!"**

"…"

"Um… Sakura?"

'I' looked up at Sasuke to see him looking confused. This was _perfect._

"_**Yes Sasuke-**_**kun**_**"**_ 'I' said.

He raised a brow.

"You told me to come here so you could tell me something, remember?"

"_**Oh yes, thank you. I almost forgot that I invited you here to tell you how much I **_**hate** _**you." **_ 'I' answered backed.

He looked a little shocked from what 'I' had told him.

"**Okay Sakura, He's all yours!" Inner Sakura thought.**

"_I can't believe you did that! … Nice thinking. Don't worry, I can handle the rest."_

"**Great! Now I can sit back and watch the show!" Inner Sakura thought.**

I looked down at the ground.

I ignored the tears that were threatening to roll down my face.

I raised my hand and slapped him across the face. He raised his hand to his know red cheek. I saw the look of confusion, anger, and shock in his eyes. What a coincidence, I had hoped for him to show at least one of these emotions when I had confessed to him. Who knew that all it took was a slap in the face. I continued to look down at the ground. I was hoping he wouldn't see my tears that were starting to spill out unexpectedly.

"I _hate_ you, Uchiha Sasuke."

"…" Silence.

"You just brushed me off like it was nothing, like my feelings for you were a lie." I could hear myself getting louder. Today was only supposed to be a trap for him to walk into. But know the tables had turned.

"Then you ignored me like I wasn't even there! I tried to say that I was sorry and I was just being stupid, but you never wanted to listen! I've been here all this time and I bet you didn't even notice me!"

My tears wouldn't stop falling. I kept trying to wipe them away, but I had kept all this in me for two years, and it was time for it to come out.

"I hate, hate, _hate_ you, Uchiha Sasuke." I said much quieter before I turned around and ran. As I ran I could hear the girls calling out to me, but I kept running just like in my dream. I stopped right in the same exact spot where I had confessed. I looked around, the tears still sliding down my cheek, until I saw a bench to sit on.

I couldn't hear the girls anymore so I was guessing I had lost them. As I wiped the tears away, I felt my pocket vibrate, so I took out my phone to read that I had gotten a new text message.

"_Sakura, are you okay? Where are you?"_

_-__Ino_

"_Not know Ino. I just need to be alone for a few minutes. Call your mom and tell her to come pick us up and text me when she's here, okay? Don't text back until then." _I texted Ino back and pushed the phone back into my pocket.

I sat there thinking about what I had just done. I was proud of myself that I had told him how I had felt. I felt like giving myself a pat on the back. I didn't though. Because I felt somewhat guilty for saying those harsh things to him. I just sat there for about five minutes thinking until I felt my phone vibrate again. I took out my phone and was surprised to see a text from Sasuke.

"_Meet me at the entrance of the park."_

_-__Sasuke_

I stared at my phone for a good minute until I pushed it back into my pocket and got up from the bench. I started to walk to the entrance of the park. I wasn't really thinking of anything. When I arrived I saw Sasuke. But I almost died laughing. He looked like a _mess_. He had a bruised face; twigs sticking out of his now messed up hair, and his clothes had dirt all over them. I tried not to, I really did, but I had to stop and laugh.

He looked really annoyed and said, "Hn."

"I-I'm s-sorry Sasuke, b-but this is j-just too much!" I said, trying to stop laughing which I obviously failed to do.

"Your friends are stronger than they look… especially Hinata."

"_They_ did _this_ to you! I didn't think they actually would."

"They told me that if I talked to you about this they would stop beating me up." he said, rolling his eyes.

I turned toward the entrance and started to walk away while saying, "Well I really don't feel like talking so if you'll excuse me I-"I stopped when I felt him grab onto my wrist.

I turned around surprised. He pulled me up to his face so that we were inches apart and said, "Sakura, I would love to go home and take a shower that I really need right now, but I don't want to get my ass kicked again."

Trying, but failing, to keep my blush under control, I said, "If they ask, just tell them that I didn't feel like talking."

He sighed and let my arm go. He turned and started to walk away.

"The bastard didn't even say 'bye'." I whispered.

"I heard that." He said without looking back.

My eyes widened and I clamped my hands over my mouth as if that would take back what I had said.

This just wasn't my day. I pulled out my Blackberry and was ready to text Ino to drive me to her house with the others when Sasuke suddenly called to me by his car.

"Hey Sakura, Ino said I had to drive you home 'or else'."

I pushed my phone back into my pocket and walked over to him. He opened the back seat for me and went around the car to sit in the other side.

"Take us to the Yamanaka's residents." He told his driver.

"Of course, right away Uchiha-sama." The driver said

It was quiet the whole drive to Ino's. When we got there I opened the car door and stepped out. Right when I closed the car door Sasuke rolled down the window, without looking at me, and said "I'm sorry Sakura." and drove away.

I stood there for a few seconds until I heard Ino's front door open and out ran my friends. They grabbed me and took me all the way upstairs to Ino's room.

When we entered the room they closed the door, pushed me on the bed, and stared at me, like if they were expecting something. I pulled out my phone to check the time that read three o' clock… I _cannot_ take four more hours of this.

"Well? What happened billboard-brow?" Ino asked.

I twitched at the old nick names we had given each other. I thought we were past that, but I was obviously wrong.

"Well I didn't feel like talking to the asshole and so when he drove me home we didn't say anything." I said, still annoyed about what happened.

"Well, what did he say when you got out?" Tenten asked.

"…"

"Well Sakura?" this time it was Temari who asked.

"He said he was… sorry." I answered.

"R-Really? I think t-that's great S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata said happily.

"It would of if he actually looked at me…" I said.

"I know what we should do!" Tenten exclaimed.

"What?" we all asked at the same time.

"Ino do you have that movie with the zombies in it?" she asked.

"Um… Yeah I do, but I still haven't watched it yet." She said.

"Well let's watch it then!" Temari said.

"Wait, what movie?" I asked.

"It's c-called _Zombieland._" Hinata answered.

I looked at Tenten. Did she really want to see that movie at all times? How random.

"What? We all haven't seen it yet and I heard it was an epic win." She replied.

I sighed, well it could be worst.

"Fine let's go see people eat people."

"Yay!" they said in unison.

* * *

"That was the sickest movie ever!" Tenten screamed.

"Shh! You're so loud Tenten." Temari said, "But, it was pretty insane."

"I liked t-the part w-where thought he s-saw the clown i-in the bathroom." Hinata said.

"Haha yeah, that was funny. But remember when Columbia kissed that girl in the end and he finally got to push the hair behind her ear," Ino said, "Now that was a fluffy moment."

"I wish a guy would do that to me." I said.

They all nodded in agreement.

And for the next hour and a half we talked about how awesome it would be for guys to push our hair behind our ear and all that. Pretty lame, I know.

* * *

_**HONK**_

I checked my phone for the time. Yep, it was six forty-seven, time for me to go home.

"I got to go guys. I'll see you later."

As they said goodbye to me, I got up from Ino's bed and ran downstairs out the door and into my mom's car.

"So, honey, how was your day?" my mother asked.

"It was fine. I'm just really tired."

A few minutes later, we arrived at my house. I got out of the car, walked into the house, and ran upstairs to change. After that, I went back downstairs for dinner. After the small talk with mom and my tasty dinner, I went upstairs. It was eight-fifteen, but to me it felt more like eleven-thirty.

I glanced at my desk and saw my diary just where I had left it. I picked it up, grabbed my pink pen and sat on my bed.

* * *

_Today Was… Weird_

_09-04-10_

_8:20_

_I was hoping today would be fun, but…it ended up being a total mess. I went over to Ino's house with the other girls just as planned, but what wasn't planned was me going to meet Sasuke at the park where I confessed to him and totally did something that even I'm shocked, and I was the one that did it! Okay let me explain._

_So like I said we ended up going to the park. Ino and the others hid in a tree while I'm below them waiting for Sasuke right. Well, when he came, I didn't know what to say, but this... person called 'Inner Sakura' handled that. She added the suffix 'kun' after Sasuke's name and of course he didn't like that, but anyways, she also told him that I invited him to the park to tell him how much I hate him. _

_That's when I became in control again and I totally slapped him in the face! Then I told him that I hated him and all that. So after I ran to where I had confessed to him and sat down for a bit to think. After about five minutes, I'm expecting a text from Ino saying we're going home, but it was a text from Sasuke! It said to meet him by the entrance of the park so we could talk. But when I got there I almost died from laughing. He looked like a mess. His face looked bruised, he had twigs in his hair, and his clothes had dirt on them! He said that the girls had done it. Hell yeah!_

_So he ended up driving me home and guess what he said to me when I got to Ino's house?_

"_I'm sorry Sakura."_

_Ohmigod can you believe it! But that's basically it. When I got to Ino's I told them what had happened and we ended up watching 'Zombieland'. So that's it. I'll try to right back tomorrow. It's going to be a busy day._

_-Haruno Sakura_

* * *

I closed and locked my diary and put it back on my desk. I looked at my new alarm clock that read eight fifty.

"I'll just go to sleep now. I'm really tired." I thought.

I walked to my lamp and turn off the light. I then walked to my bed and covered myself with my sheets. I couldn't wait to go to sleep.

* * *

Wow I'm so tired right now. I so have to get to bed. ^^ But this chapter is about as long as chapter two. See I promised I would write a long chapter again! Haha! But I'll stop typing now 'cause I'm TIRED. Lol. BYE! -_gaarafangirl14_


	5. Prank Gone Wrong?

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I am borrowing the characters. XD**

It's finally getting cold! We're already in October and it is barely getting cold. I feel like drinking some hot chocolate… XD Anyway, I'm still continuing the story and maybe if I can get this chapter long enough, I can get it to where they'll start school! ^^ I'll do my best. And thanks for the favorites! I'm truly grateful. Hmm… should I have Sasuke and Sakura kiss somewhere sooner or later in the story… I'll think about it. XD Well on with the story! ^^

_Oh and one more thing. Flames __**WILL**_ _be used to cook Naruto's ramen. XD_

_(Even if it __**is**_ _advice. =D)_

* * *

_This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_

* * *

_Beep… beep… BEEP… BE-_

I woke up from the sound of my new alarm clock and I _slowly_ pressed the snooze button. I checked the time. Ten thirty, just the time I wanted to get up at. I lazily pulled the cover off of me and got up from bed. I made my bed and walked over to my shower. I was still so tired from yesterday so I'm hoping that a nice warm shower would help me.

* * *

I walked out of my bathroom and made my way to my closet. I changed into some clothes and then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. I had decided to put it up in a little ponytail, too lazy to do anything else with it. Next was to go downstairs and eat some breakfast. I walked downstairs and was totally shocked by what I saw.

"No, Haruno-san, we're fine." Ino said.

"Okay more tea for me then and please, you don't need to be so formal." My mother said before she got up from where she was sitting and went to the kitchen.

"… Um." I said hesitantly.

Everyone looked at me then. And when I mean everyone I mean my whole gang of friends. Including the guys. _All_ of them.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN!" try and guess who that was.

"Shut _up_, Naruto." We all said in union.

"What are all of you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We're here because tomorrow school starts and we need to celebrate the last day of summer vacation together!" Naruto answered quieter but still loudly.

I completely forgot that tomorrow was school… It's nice to have true friends. Well I don't know about the Uchiha, but everyone else is okay.

"Oh… where are we going?" I asked.

It suddenly got quiet. They had no idea where we were going. I sighed. I mean I understand that they want to spend the last hours of summer vacation together, but they could have at least had a plan.

"Let me guess. You have no idea where we're going, do you guys?" I asked.

They all shook their heads. I sighed again. So I was right.

"Well someone has to think of something to do." I said.

"… Oh! I know what we can do!" Choji exclaimed.

We all looked over at him. I had a feeling it was going to be something like spending the whole day at some restaurant.

"Let's go to a restaurant with really good food!" Choji said.

We kept staring at him. Well what do you know, I was right again.

"Choji, not that that's a good idea, but how about somewhere we'll actually have fun at?" Shikamaru said.

"How about we TP Kakashi-sensei's house?" Temari yelled.

It was quiet for a minute before Naruto stood up from where he was sitting and yelled "LET'S DO THIS!"

Everyone in the room stood up and cheer along with Naruto except, of course, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sai, who had his fake smile on. I could tell they wanted to do this, but of course there pride got in the way.

"But what if we get him as a sensei?" Tenten asked.

"There are a ton of freshman teachers at that school. I doubt we'll get him as one." Ino replied.

She did kind of have a point there. But at least one of us would get him. I didn't say anything though because it was the last day of summer vacation, it was time to do something exciting before school started. And I kind of wanted to do it too, I mean who _wouldn't_ want to TP there maybe future sensei's house?

"Fine, we strike at ten!" I exclaimed.

"HAZZAH!" Naruto screamed with his fist in the air.

I could hear all of them laughing. I even saw the boys smirk or even join in with the laughter. This was going to be an awesome day.

* * *

It was fifteen minutes past ten o' clock. Everyone had three rolls of toilet paper in their hands, and I could tell they couldn't wait to start. We also brought some forks; it was Shikamaru's idea, to stab in the ground. We had heard from Naruto that Kakashi-sensei was at the school preparing for tomorrow so he wouldn't get home until eleven. Everyone pick a spot where they were going to throw their toilet paper. I just so happened to get stuck by Sasuke. Ino was **so** going to pay for that.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Naruto asked.

Everyone responded by nodding their heads.

"Okay then," I said, "on one, we throw only one roll. Three, two... ONE!"

Before I knew it everyone, including me, had thrown their first roll of toilet paper. There were some hanging from his house, trees, and even a window that had been left open on the second floor of his house. Naruto must have seen that.

"Again," this time it was Tenten, "three, two… ONE!"

Another round of toilet paper was thrown in every direction.

"Last one," it was Ino, "three, two… ONE!"

And off went are last rolls of toilet paper. It was a masterpiece, but I bet it would be even better with the plastic forks sticking out of the ground.

"Naruto, what time is it?" I asked.

He took out his iPhone and showed a horrified face. "Holly shit, we only got a half an hour before eleven!" he exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him as if he was joking, but when he showed no sign of humor, everyone got as many forks as they could hold and started stabbing them into the ground.

I got some plastic forks and stabbed them in random places all over Kakashi-sensei's yard. When there were no more forks, we all struggled to get on the sidewalk without falling. But of _course_ I trip on one I had failed to see so I closed my eyes and prepare for the worst. But the worst never seem to have come as I opened my eyes. I was about an inch away from meeting a fork to my throat. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted up bridal style and taken to the sidewalk. When I looked up to thank the person who had saved me, I almost died there and then. It was _him_. Of all the guys here it just _had_ to be _him_.

"Be more careful next time you klutz." Sasuke said.

I glared at him until he put me back down.

I snorted and said "I was going to thank you, but forget it."

I crossed my arms and looked at Naruto for the time. He seemed to have gotten the message and took out his iPhone.

He widened his eyes and said "We should start running _now_."

I widened mine too and asked "Naruto… what time is it?"

"… Its five minutes 'til eleven." He answered.

Everyone's eyes widened. Then we heard the sound of a car approaching.

Then we stood there to make sure it really was Kakashi-sensei's car instead of another, but when we saw that the car didn't turn right and came straight for us, that's when we all ran for our very lives.

Everyone seemed to be reading each other's thought's, because we all screamed, "_SHIT!" _at the same time.

We all knew that Kakashi-sensei was a black belt in karate and we did _not_ want to be sent to an early grave. And if he caught us and didn't do anything then our parents sure as hell would! We all had ran a few houses down across the street to hide because we all knew we would never be able to out run a car, even a car as shitty as Kakashi-sensei's. While everyone jumped into random bushes and some of them even climbing different trees, it seemed that Lady Luck was trying to kill me, because when I jump over a bush, _Sasuke_ was there to break me fall.

_**THUMP.**_

"Ow…" I whispered.

"For Kami-sama's sake, get the hell off me Sakura. You're heavier than you look." Sasuke demanded.

"Shh! I'll get off when it's safe enough! If I try to get off of you Kakashi-sensei will hear us for sure!" I whispered, ignoring the insult.

So we were forced to stay like, our faces inches apart. After all the yelling, and the slam of a door, Naruto declared it safe enough to come out from hiding. Man was I relieved. But what had happened next totally _sucked_. There was a tree above me and Sasuke, so when Ino jumped off one of the branches, declaring afterword's that she didn't notice us, she landed right on my back. Which was enough weight for my face, and lips, to slam right into Sasuke's.

And I think Ino planned it, because after that she stood there on top of me, while I was still slammed against Sasuke. We were so desperate to get free that we tried to shake her off; we even made humming notice so she would notice us. That seemed to have worked too because after that she jumped off me and we were finally able to separate. But during that time she was still on top of me and Sasuke, everyone had circled around us and saw _everything_.

"Sasuke-teme, you sly dog, you." Naruto said laughing.

"Shut _up_, Dobe." Sasuke hissed.

He raised two hands in defense while trying not to laugh. And while all the guys were questioning Sasuke, the girls were watching me chase Ino up and down the road.

"DAMN YOU INO-PIG!" I screamed, surprised that Kakashi-sensei didn't come out of his house and catch us then and there.

* * *

After all that craziness, we all decided to go home. Like I had thought, it had been _a busy _day. And I had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be even worse. When I got home I ate dinner, went up stairs, to change, and got ready for bed. I saw my diary, but was too exhausted from today to write in it.

So I went straight for my bed. When I was finished turning off the light and pulling the cover over me, I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't because I couldn't stop think about earlier. I still can't believe Ino did that to me. Oh she was _so_ going to pay for what she did.

* * *

_Beep… beep… beep… BE-_

"Sasuke, you-!" I yelled, but stopped and put my alarm clock down _gently _and pressed the snooze button. I got up and realized that today was Monday. I read my alarm clock that read six thirty. I sighed; school didn't start till seven fifty-five. I quickly made my bed and ran to the shower.

After I got out, I read my alarm clock again that said seven twenty-two. Good, I was still going to make it. I ran over to my closet with the towel still wrapped around me, and got changed. After, I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair.

* * *

At seven forty- six I was outside running to Ino's mom's car.

"So, you excited about school?" Ino asked me.

"Well, kind of…" I said.

And we continued to make small talk until Ino's mom drove up to Konoha High School.

"Well, this is where you two girls get off." Ino's mom said.

I bowed respectively and said, "Thank you Yamanaka-san."

"Oh, please dear, you don't have to use formals." She said gently.

I nodded while Ino said her good bye to her mom.

"I'll pick you girls up at two o' clock!" Ino's mom exclaimed while driving off.

As we walked into our school, we right away heard "SAKURA-CHAN, INO! OVER HERE!"

We sighed. Of course Naruto was looking out for us, and when he had spotted us, he went in for the kill.

"Naruto, you baka, lower your voice!" Ino yelled at him.

"Oh, sorry." He said much quieter and while rubbing the back of his neck.

Kiba walked up to us and handed us a piece of paper.

"Here, we got your schedules." He said.

Oh, thanks Kiba!" Ino exclaimed.

I nodded my head and said "Yeah thanks."

That's when the rest of the group walked up to us.

We unfolded our schedules and looked at what we were taking for the year as freshman.

**#****Trm****Course Name****Teacher****Room****Enroll **

**1 | Q1 | Aerobics 1 | Kurenai | GYM | 09/06/10 **

**2 | S1 | Algebra S1 | Kakashi | N123 | 09/06/10**

**3 | S1 | Health A S1 | Tsunade | L106 | 09/06/10**

**4 | S1 | Computers 1 | Iruka | M102 | 09/06/10**

**5 | S1 | CP English 1 | Asuma | N107 | 09/06/10**

**6 | S1 | Art 1 | Anko | N105 | 09/06/10**

We all looked at our new schedules. Because the Uchiha's and Hyuga's are big families around here in Japan, they were able to hook us up and have all our schedules the same. But the guys had P.E. and the girls had aerobics. It just so happened that all our sophomore friends failed algebra 1 last year so they have to take it again. But besides that, that was the only class we had with them.

Our school also has this thing called a 'Block Schedule' which were called 'Blue' and 'Gold' days. Which meant on certain days we only have to go to our odd classes, and on other days we would go to our even classes. 'Blue' were our odd classes, and 'Gold' were our even classes. We also got out at two p.m. instead of like middle school where we got out at three p.m., which I thought was so cool. And on minimum days we got out at twelve thirty-five! But today was a 'Traditional' day, which meant we had to go to all our classes so we knew where everything was at. We didn't go to the orientation because since we had friends who were sophomores, they had told us where everything was at. And a week before we had all bought our P.E. clothes and such so we were ready to start school.

* * *

We were all horrified. We had _all_ gotten Kakashi-sensei! Our life as we knew it was now over.

* * *

The bell rung so we departed with our sophomore friends, and walked to the gym. When we got there, the boys went to the boy's locker room, and the girls and I went to the girl's locker room. Because of the hook up with our schedules, we all had a locker next to each other.

"I can't believe they gave us first period aerobics!" Ino yelled angrily.

"A-At least it i-is better than s-six period a-aerobics." Hinata said.

"Yeah, Hinata's right, so stop complaining and hurry up or we'll leave you Ino!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, fine, for Kami-sama's sake!" Ino replied.

When we were done we ran outside before we would be late.

* * *

"It's official, I _hate_ aerobics." Ino said.

"I second that." I agreed.

"I a-also agree." Hinata stuttered.

"Let's just hurry up and change so we can get to algebra 1." I said.

* * *

When we all walked into our algebra 1 class, hoping Kakashi-sensei didn't know it was us who had TP-ed his house, we picked our seats. Still praying that we would live to see tomorrow, we waited for Kakashi-sensei to come.

We ended up waiting _fifteen_ minutes until he finally decided to come to class. When he came in the whole class, even people we didn't know, stood up and yelled "Kakashi-sensei, your late!"

He only smirked behind the mask he was wearing that cover up to his nose and down. Then what he said next confused us. And scared us, well the whole gang, to death.

"My first impression on you guys" he said while pointing to the gang, "is, I hate you."

* * *

Well? Funny I hope. I think the prank was pretty good. And what Kakashi-sensei said to the gang, I think, was pretty good too. And I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday was because I kind of got distracted. But I was writing it! It's just that my retarded cat (Lol he's about a year old) decided he wanted to go swimming, so when my aunt was putting water in our turtle tank, he jumped in there! So you can imagine that that caused a big thing there. But I still apologize so I tried to make this chapter extra-long! Hoped you liked it! BYE! -_gaarafangirl14_

**annie-** …THANK YOU! I'm glad some people think that. ^^ And don't worry, I will!


	6. Where's My Diary!

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I am borrowing the characters. XD**

OMG! I'm watching Obsessed and it is so EPIC! GO BEYONCE! YOU SHOW THAT CRAZY WHITE GIRL! XD

*Ahem* Sorry about that. ^^ I'm just sick and tired of that crazy white…! Well you know what I'm talking about. =) But anyway, how do you like the story so far? I'm still trying! I think I'll end this story when they finish freshman year. But it's up to you guys if I should make a sequel. ^^

_Oh and one more thing. Flames __**WILL**_ _be used to cook Naruto's ramen. XD_

_(Even if it __**is**_ _advice =D)_

* * *

_This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_

* * *

… He _hates_ us. Why? He couldn't possibly know about the TP thing… well we _were_ making a lot of noise after he went inside… oh… _oh crap_.

Naruto raised his hand and yelled "Why do you hate us? What did we do?"

Kakashi-sensei only smirked again and said "All of you," he said while pointing at the whole gang, "meet me here at lunch and I'll explain."

Great, that's just _great_. We all sighed and Kakashi-sensei had decided to give the rest of the class free time.

"…"

"…"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Kiba whispered loudly.

"… You think he knows?" Tenten asked.

"I bet he does." Shino said.

"If he does know, well I once read that lying can really help in this situation." Sai said with his fake smile.

"Not that that's not true, but in _this _situation I don't think it'll work…" Gaara said blankly.

"Gaara's right and I agree with Shino, I bet he does know." Shikamaru said.

"What would Gai-sensei say?" Lee asked.

"… Are you serious Lee?" Kankuro asked.

"S-s to about a-add it u-up, we're i-in some d-deep shit?" Hinata asked, completely ignoring Lee's question.

"… Did you just swear Hinata?" Neji asked.

She replied by blushing and fidgeting with her fingers.

"WOW HINATA! YOU'RE GROWING UP!" Naruto exclaimed.

We all laughed.

* * *

_**DING!**_

We all got our stuff and headed for third period. Out of all the classes I hated, health was the one I hated the most. Almost as much as I hate the Uchiha. Almost.

"I really don't like health." I said.

"Who doesn't?" Sasuke said.

"At least it's one of those classes we only take for a while." Ino replied.

We walked into health and picked our seats. But everyone was in front of me and Sasuke so they got to pick their seats and I got stuck sitting next to him, nice.

* * *

It seemed like forever until health finally over. Tsunade was not only our health teacher, but the principle too. Maybe health wouldn't be so bad after all…

Next we had computers which, I thought wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

"Nope, computer class _sucks_." I said.

"I was hoping it would be somewhat fun." Kiba said.

"BUT IRUKA WAS AWESOME!" Naruto yelled.

"… Well guys, a-are you prepared f-for what Kakashi-sensei's g-going to say?" Hinata asked us.

"We'll have to go get it over with, so I don't think it matters." Shino said.

"Yeah you're right…" We said in union.

We walked back to Kakashi-sensei's room. I wish I could have told my mom a last good bye… We all walked into his room and sat down at some desks, waiting for what he had to say.

He looked at us with his one and said "I know what you guys did to my house."

"WHAT? WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!" Naruto practically screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Shut _up_ Naruto." We all said in union, except for Kakashi-sensei who seemed amused.

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

We all waited for him to start laughing and tell us how much trouble we were in. But he never did do any of that stuff.

"But I will call your parents if you don't do as I say." He said.

We all nodded, relieved that we weren't in any trouble.

"My birthday is coming up on the fifteenth, if you throw me a really big party, then I won't call your parents."

We sat there, dumbfounded. He wanted us to throw him a… _birthday party_?

"If it means not getting in trouble then you've got a deal." Kiba said.

We all stared at him. How dare he decide without even discussing that with us! All the girls and I smacked him on the head so he would shut up, but it was too late.

"Great. Then you're free to go." And with that he was off, but not before we all saw him pull out an 'Icha Icha paradise' book…

"Ohmigod…"

"Was that...?"

"What I think it was?"

We continued to sit there until we couldn't hold it in anymore. We busted out laughing. And buy 'we' I mean even the Uchiha and Sabaku!

"NO F-ING WAY!" Ino cried.

"Who knew Kakashi-sensei was such a perv!" I exclaimed.

"HAHA! KAKASHI-SENSEI? THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH!" Naruto screamed.

"Okay, l-let's get t-to lunch." I said, trying to stop laughing.

We stood up and walked to the cafeteria to eat.

* * *

School had finally ended and I had gone to Ino's house for a while to relax after a tiring day at school, after that Ino drove me home.

"Call me later Sakura!" Ino said as she drove away.

I walked in my house said 'Hi' to my mom while eating a quick snack and ran upstairs to write down how my day went at school. But when I walked up to my desk, I didn't see my diary, _anywhere_. I check my whole room and I couldn't find it! When I walked up to my desk, I noticed something on the ground. I picked it up and saw that it was a key and a lock… _crap_!

* * *

=O –insert dramatic music here- Lol. So… who did you think stole her diary? Oh and I changed it a little so not only does it have how much she hates Sasuke, it also has how much she likes him! =) HAHA! I'm SO evil. Lol. But I thought this chapter was a total FAIL! I'm sorry to all my readers! I'll write a better one, I promise! BYE! _-gaarafangirl14_

**annie- I'm SOOOOOOOO glad you thought it was funny. ^^ Lol It was my sister's idea to have Naruto say "HAZZAH!" XD I thought that was pretty funny. =) Oh and NO problem. =D**


	7. Like or Love?

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I'm borrowing the characters. XD**

HI! I missed you guys! ^^ So… who do you think stole her diary? Well don't ask me 'cause I don't know either. XD No really, I'm not joking. I thought that it was about time I have something exciting happen and that's what I thought of! =) … But I have to think of someone who might want it… OMG! I know now! HAHA! They're the _perfect _person for the job! =D. I'm _so_ evil. But try and guess. This person hasn't even made it in my fanfic _yet_. It's _so_ obvious. MWAHAHA! But anyway, on with the story!

_Oh and one more thing. Flames __**WILL**_ _be used to cook Naruto's ramen. XD_

_(Even if it __**is**_ _advice =D)_

* * *

_This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_

* * *

_Crap, crap, crap!_

This was _so_ not happening!

"Okay, Sakura just calm down. I'm sure I'll find it." I tried to tell myself.

Then an idea popped into my head. I ran downstairs to my mom.

"Mom, did someone come over while I was at Ino's!" I asked, urgently.

"Hmm… oh yes a very nice girl came to the house while you were at Ino's. She asked if you were here, and after I told her you weren't she thanked me and walked away. She had a sweater on and had her hair tied behind her head so I don't know what color it was because she had her hood on. Why, did you know her?" she asked.

I shook my head no.

"Thanks anyway, mom!" I yelled as I ran out the front door.

"Where are you going?" she yelled back.

I was already about five feet from my house, when I stopped and said, "To Ino's house!"

When I looked back at my house I noticed my window was open. My eyes widened. I must have left it opened! That's how she got in my room! I was going to call all the girls and we were going to find whoever stole my diary.

* * *

"WHAT?" the girls exclaimed in union after I had told them the story.

We were at Ino's house. And they looked shocked about what I had just told them.

"I-I can't believe s-someone did that t-to you Sakura-chan!" Hinata said.

"Don't worry girl," Temari said "we'll find that bit-"

"Hey! Don't say that!" Ino yelled.

Temari just rolled her eyes and continued, "Fine. We'll find that girl who sucks a lot." She turned to Ino, "Better?" she asked.

"Much." she said with a smile.

"We'll have to tell the guys to help us Sakura." Tenten said.

"What? There is no way in hell I would ask them to do something like _this_!" I almost screamed in shock.

"Come on Sakura! If you really want it back you'll have to tell them! You don't have to tell them about that night with Sasuke, but just tell them to find it." she replied.

"Tenten is right, Sakura. If you really want it, you'll have to tell them." Temari said.

"And plus we've got Shikamaru on our side! He maybe a lazy ass, but he's smart as hell." she said.

I looked at her suspiciously and said, "Your just happy that you get to spend time with Shika aren't you."

She looked shocked and blushed a little and said "Of course not! There's no way I would like him!"

I raised my eyebrow and said "I never asked if you liked him, Temari."

She blushed even more.

"Haha, Temari's got a crush on Shika!" Tenten yelled while laughing.

She turned to her. Wrong move there, Tenten.

"Well, at least I'm not crushing on the Hyuga boy!" she exclaimed.

Tenten stopped laughing and turned red.

"What? Why would I-I have a crush on _him_?" she exclaimed.

"HAHA, Tenten just got told by Temari!" Ino said.

Tenten looked at her and smirked evilly.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that Tenten?" she asked.

"Oh please, Ino! We _all_ know you like Sai! Even some of the guys know!" Tenten said.

When did this conversation go from looking for my diary to who likes who?

Ino looked shocked by what Tenten had just told her.

"How did the guys find out?" Ino asked.

She then realized what she had just said and clamped her hands over her mouth, but it was too late.

While Tenten and Temari were busy laughing at her, Hinata said "I-Ino don't w-worry I-if it m-makes you f-feel better I-I like someone t-too."

We all stopped what we were doing and gave her an 'are you serious' look.

"W-What?" she asked.

"Hinata, how can I put this lightly… _everyone_ knows you like Naruto. Well except for the idiot himself." I told her.

Her eyes widened and she blushed so hard that she would put a tomato to shame.

"H-how did everyone f-find out?" she asked.

"Hinata, it's very obvious." Temari said lightly.

I shook my head at my friends.

"I pity you guys," I said "You're so caught up in this lode of bull aren't you?"

They all stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Please Billboard-Brow! You're one to talk, Sakura!" Ino yelled at me.

My eyes widened.

"What are you trying to say Ino-pig?" I said suspiciously.

"She's trying to say that you're just like us! We all still know you like Sasuke." Tenten said.

I took that into thought.

"I do still like him, but it's a different sort of 'like', but I don't know which sort of 'like' it is." I said.

"It's not a 'like' Sakura-chan, you _love_ him." Hinata said gently without stuttering.

We all stared at her. Not because she didn't stutter, but because she said _that_.

I just sat there staring at her.

Everyone smiled and said in union, "Don't worry Sakura, it's okay to love Sasuke."

I still couldn't speak. _Did_ I love Sasuke?

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNN! =D Well have you figured out how stole it? And _does_ Sakura love Sasuke? And vice versa. Find out, maybe, next time on a new chapter of _This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_! (I've always wanted to say something like that XD) Which I'll probably post tomorrow 'cause I get out of school at 12:35 and I don't have school on Friday, so look forward to it! ^^ OMG the new Naruto Shippuden comes out tomorrow yay! … But it's filler, again. And I'm thinking of writing a one-shot… Think I should? BYE! _-gaarafangirl14_

**Karate for Kurata- THANK YOU SO MUCH! =D I glad more and more people seem to like my fanfic!**

**Fumiko Hisoka- Thank you! I hope this story will be a big success. ^^**


	8. Can You Believe It?

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I am borrowing the characters. XD**

WAZZ UP! =) So I don't have school tomorrow and I got out early today so I'm in a pretty good mood! ^^ Well, are you still trying to figure out who stole Sakura's diary? I think it's pretty obvious. =p And thanks for the reviews! They make me happy when I read them! ^^ I hope I get more! =D Well here's the story.

_Oh and one more thing. Flames __**WILL**__ be used to cook Naruto's ramen. XD_

_(Even if it __**is**__ advice)_

* * *

_This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_

* * *

I can't, no _couldn't_, be in love with _Sasuke. _There was just no way that was even_ possible... _Right?

"Sakura, you okay?" Ino asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"D-did I s-say something b-bad?" Hinata asked.

"No, you didn't. You said the right thing. Thank you, Hinata!" I exclaimed.

"...Huh?" they said in union.

I got up and started running downstairs.

"Wait, Sakura! Where are you going?" Temari asked while they all ran after me.

I was already outside, still running.

"I'm going to tell Sasuke I love him!" I yelled, running down the street to the Uchiha's house.

"We'll come with you then!" Ino yelled back.

We ran in silence. I don't even know what came over me, but I felt like I need to tell him. But this time it wasn't some stupid little crush, it was the real thing this time. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see the man in front of me until I ran into him.

"What's the big deal little girl?" he asked mad.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't see you there." I said.

He smirked at me and grabbed my wrist, and dragged me into an ally.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I yelled.

He ignored me and my tries to fight him back.

"You're a real cutie." he said.

My eyes widened. This was so not happening.

"Listen, I said I was sorry, so would you please let me go? I need to tell someone important to me something very important." I pleaded.

"I'll let you go and forget everything happened... for a price." he answered.

He leaned in toward my face and I did the only thing I could think of.

I slapped him.

What happened next went by so fast; I almost thought it was some sort of dream. He cursed and then pulled out something shinny form behind him. I heard a 'boom' and I fell to the ground, feeling so much pain I didn't think I could take it for much longer. Then I heard Ino scream from somewhere behind me. I was lying on the ground now, not having enough strength to sit up. That's when I saw Tenten, Temari, and Hinata run past me and after the guy that was next to me.

When I tried to look down at myself, I saw that I was cover in blood... so he must have shot me. That would explain the boom, the shiny thing, and why I was in so much pain. Ino ran up to me, worriedness all over her face.

"Sakura, hang in there! I just called 911, there on their way! Please stay with us!" Ino was crying now.

I looked where the man was and saw that he was being beat up by the others. I smiled; yep those were my friends, ready to do just about anything for me. I was starting to get really tired, but that's when I heard an ambulance. They were fast.

"Sakura, are you okay?" They all started asking me. They must have finished with the guy.

"Where's that guy at?" I asked sleepily.

"D-don't w-worry Sakura-chan, h-he won't b-be going anywhere a-anytime soon." Hinata replied.

I could tell she was crying. They all were.

That's when I heard a lot of different voices and people carrying me and then setting me down on a stretcher. And before I realized it, we were in the ambulance car, driving to the hospital.

"Did you call my mom?" I asked Ino.

"Yeah, she's stuck in traffic and she could be awhile before she'll make it." she answered.

"... Let me call Sasuke." It wasn't an option or a question, it was a demand, and Ino new it.

She hesitated, but gave me the phone regardless.

She was even nice enough to dial in his number and it was already calling him. But I don't think I would be able to talk to him for long. I was getting so tired.

_Ring... ring... ri-_

"What is it Ino." Sasuke said very rudely.

"Now Sasuke, that's no way to say 'hi'." I told him, my voice becoming hoarse.

"Sakura, what's wrong, you sound... different." he asked, it might have been there for a second, but I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I got shot, can you believe it." I told him jokingly.

"What? Where are you, are you at the hospital?" he asked.

"I'm fine Sasuke, but there's something I need to tell you." I said, barely awake.

"What is it?" he asked, I could hear the slam of a car door, and him asking his driver to take him to the hospital.

"It's something I've been too afraid to tell you for a while now. Sasuke I l-l-lo-"

And then there was only darkness.

* * *

Omg! Cliffy! I thought this chapter, even though short, was pretty good! ^^ I hope you guys agree. I saw the new Naruto Shippuden episode and it was, of course, filler... ='( Why do they like to torture us? Anyway, I've got to go! So please review! ^^ Bye! _-gaarafangirl14_

**Karate For Kurata- Lol no problem. ^^**


	9. Are You Okay?

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I am borrowing the characters. XD**

Do you still hate me for having Sakura black out on an important moment...? Because if you don't, I would like to stop hiding... lol jk. And don't worry, I don't plan on having Sakura die and Sasuke realize that he loves her too, or that she ends up blind and/or paralyzed or something crazy like that. I'm not _that_ evil. See? I'm a nice author. ^^ And I'm sorry to say I may not be updating daily like I have been. No, it's nothing like one update a month, don't worry! Some of my family I haven't seen in a while are visiting today and spending the night so I might be busy. I'm sorry. ='( But I will try to update this story even if I kills me! ='D Anyway, on with the story!

_Oh and one more thing. Flames__** WILL**__ be used to cook Naruto's ramen._

_(Even if it __**is**__ advice =D)_

* * *

_This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_

* * *

_Beep... beep... beep..._

Damn that alarm clock!

"I'll kill you!" I yelled as I got up to smash my 'alarm clock'.

But my alarm clock wasn't there. And this wasn't my bed. And I wasn't in my room, getting ready for school like I should have been doing. Instead, it looked like I was in a hospital room.

**BOOM**

I cringed. I remembered what had happened. And I understood why I was here. When I looked around me, I didn't see anyone there. If anyone was here waiting for me to wake up, they probably got hungry and went to go get some food.

I looked around again to successfully find my food next to my bed. As I reached out to it, I heard someone walk in. I turned and, to my total shock, found Sasuke with a bottle of water in his hand. He looked shocked too.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he walked up to me.

"Um... I think so." I said.

He sighed and sat down on the chair that had been behind him.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Were you, oh I don't know, worried about little oh _me_?" I asked in a playing tone.

His eyes widened. He was about to say something, but of course _Naruto_ had to ruin it.

"SAKURA-CHAN, ARE YOU OKAY?" He yelled.

I smacked him on the head. He scared me, and I didn't like that.

"Naruto, shut up, you baka! People are trying to sleep!" I whispered loudly at him.

"Dobe." was all Sasuke had to say for Naruto to get mad.

"Sasuke-teme!" he said much quieter.

What happened next totally shocked me. While Naruto was arguing with Sasuke, the _whole_ gang walked in. I knew that the girls were going to be here since they were there when the accident happened, but I didn't think everyone else was going to be here. _And_ they had all fit in the room.

"S-Sakura-chan." Hinata said surprised.

I was then bombarded with questions like, "When did you wake up" and, "Why didn't Sasuke tell us" _and,_ "Are you feeling okay?"

"Guys, guys, I'm _fine_. And where is my mom?" I asked.

"She had to go to work." Ino said.

Everyone then turned to Sasuke.

He raised an eyebrow and said "What?"

Ino kept glancing at me and Sasuke, like if she was expecting something to happen.

She walked up to me and whispered in my ear "Aren't you going to tell Sasuke?"

I thought about what I was supposed to say, when all of a sudden, I remembered.

I looked down at my lap.

"I can't," I whispered back, "he might think that it was somehow his fault that I got shot."

Ino smacked her head and said "Okay everyone except Sasuke, get out."

Everyone, including Sasuke, gave her a strange look but left.

"What are you doing Ino?" I asked suspiciously.

She grinned evilly and said "Sasuke, do you like Sakura?"

* * *

Another cliffy! ^^ Maybe I am evil. But at least Sakura's okay! =) So, what do you think Sasuke's going to say? Find out next time on a new chapter of _This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life. _BYE! _-gaarafangirl14_

**xXNinXGalXx- I know, I guess I **_**am**_** evil. ^^ But it is a shocker that he actually does care.**

**lia beaumont- I wouldn't do that, so don't worry. ^^**


	10. It's Official

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I am borrowing the characters. XD**

*yawn* I'm tired. I woke up at 10:57 this morning. That is too early for me. But this may be the only time I'll be able to update this fanfic today, so I have to get it done. ^^ So? What do you think Sasuke will say? Will he admit he likes Sakura? Will he end up breaking her heart again? And will Ino ever stop butting in to other people's business? Well go on and start reading to find out! =)

_Oh and one more thing. Flames __**WILL**__ be used to cook Naruto's ramen._

_(Even if __**is**__ advice)_

* * *

_This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_

* * *

What in the _hell_ was Ino thinking?

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and said, "Is that a trick question?"

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"Maybe." Ino said, ignoring my question completely.

Sasuke crossed his arms and said, "I like her."

My heart fluttered.

"As a friend." he finished.

My heart sank. Of course he only liked me as a friend. Who was I even kidding? But when Sasuke said that, Ino got pissed.

"How could you say that when she confessed her feelings to you? All you did was brush her off! And after two years that's _all_ you have to say?" she yelled.

"Ino, please, quiet down," I pleaded, "Everyone will hear you."

She turned to me and said, "Sakura, it's about time that they all knew."

My eyes widened. Great on a total of me getting shot and Ino telling everyone that I liked Sasuke, my life completely _sucked_.

* * *

I'm sorry! I have to end it her cause I'm really busy now! Please don't hurt me. I will update by tomorrow I swear! -swings fist in the air- So don't worry, I will continue it! XD Bye! _-gaarafangirl14_

**lia beaumont- Thanks for the advice! I'll be sure to put that somewhere in here, I promise! ^^**


	11. Sasuke kun?

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I am borrowing the characters. XD**

… I'M SORRY! I know some of you guys must be mad that I didn't update this story, but my family came over to visit from a place that's 5 hours away from here, and they were only staying the weekend so I wanted to spend some time with them before they left. But at least I updated with that tiny chapter... yeah I know, not good enough. Don't worry though! This chapter will be much longer, I promise! So without further ado, here's the next chapter! ^^

_Oh and one more thing. Flames __**WILL**__ be used to cook Naruto's ramen. _

_(Even if it __**is**__ advice =D)_

* * *

_This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_

* * *

"Hey everyone." Ino called out to the others.

Naruto popped his head into the room and looked confused.

Ino nodded her head and said, "Tell everyone else to come in."

He only shrugged his shoulders and left to go tell everyone.

"Ino-pig... what in the hell are you doing!" I yelled.

"If I wasn't in pain, I would _so_ go over there and kick your little ass!" I yelled, more heatedly this time.

I looked over to Sasuke to see his reaction and was totally disappointed to see that he didn't seem to even care. He looked at me finally seeming to feel my glare and just sat there waiting for me to say something. After Ino's ass kicking, he was next.

"Sasuke, say something!" I commanded him.

"Something" he said blankly.

I twitched. He was so going to get it. He just moved to my number one spot on my list of people's asses I have to kick, congrats.

"Sasuke, don't let Ino get away with this." I said.

"I don't really care. They can know if they want to." he said.

I sighed. My life was so horrible and painful it's not even funny. First the confession fail, having to live with myself after wards, me getting shot, and now this! Just kill me, why don't you.

I heard the door open and in everyone came.

"What's up guys? What's goin' on?" Temari asked suspiciously.

Ino turned to me and said "Guys, Sakura has something to tell you, and Sasuke too."

Hearing that, Sasuke glared at Ino, but she only smirked and got out of the way so that Sasuke and I would have all the attention.

"This sucks." I whispered, my head falling into my palm.

"If you don't say anything then I will." Ino said.

"Actually," I said, "I think it would be better if you did, but go outside and tell them."

She sighed and said "Fine, come on guys."

"_Now_ where are we going?" Kankuro asked.

"Hush up and follow me." Ino replied, annoyed, and walked out the door with everyone falling behind.

Once they left I yelled, "UGH! This totally sucks!"

"For you, but for me I don't really care." Sasuke said.

"You bastard." I said loud enough for him to hear, and rolled over in my bed so that my back was facing him.

It was quiet for a while, until I heard the guys in the hall way saying things like, "No way!" and, "That's a lie!" and, "Wow... I can't believe it." and one more that sounded something like, "Sasuke-teme turned down Sakura-chan?"

I waited for them to come in, but they never did. Maybe Ino sent them home or something.

I turned to face Sasuke and said "You can go home now, I'm fine and I don't really want anyone here."

"Sorry, but that's not happening."

"And why not?"

"Because I swore I would stay by your side whenever you were hurt, and stay there until you were better." He replied.

"... _What_?" I asked.

"Try to remember when we were six years old." he said plainly.

I thought for a while, I don't remember anything... _Wait_!

_Flashback_

_'Sniff sniff'_

"_Sakura, what's wrong?" a concerned six-year old Sasuke asked._

"_I-I fell on m-my knee while p-playing." a crying six-year old Sakura replied._

"_Will you be okay?" he asked._

"_I don't know..." she replied._

"_Well... I'll stay by your side until you feel better." he said._

"_R-Really?" she asked._

"_Yep and whenever you're hurt I'll be there." he concluded._

_She smiled warmly and said happily "Thanks Sasuke-kun!"_

_He was a little shocked. That was the first time she had called him that, but it made him sort of happy._

_End Flashback_

"Y-You don't have to, you know, I'm only going to sleep, I'll be fine." I said with a little smile.

He didn't look so convinced.

"Fine, do what you want to, I don't care."

I turned away from him and tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't.

"Would you stop staring at me?" I asked.

"Hn." he said.

"Whatever." I said.

"..."

"..."

I felt myself slowing drifting off to sleep. But right when I would of fully fell asleep, I felt someone right in my face. I had my eyes closed and I didn't want to open them because I was too tired.

Then that's when I felt something pull my hair behind my ear.

"What the..." I thought.

I still refused to open my eyes. I wanted to know who did that, but I was still pretty tired.

"Sakura..." I heard my name being called.

I don't know what came over me but with my eyes still closed, I reached out my hand to the person in front of me and felt the side of their face. I felt them stiffen but they didn't move away.

I felt a hand go over mine and hold it there. Then I felt them getting closer until I could feel their breath on my face.

I, with my eyes still closed, pushed my head forward until I felt something like their lips. They stiffened. We stayed like that for about five second until they pushed away from me and letting my hand go.

I think I said Sasuke's name before I fell completely asleep.

* * *

=O I _suck_ at writing fluffy parts. ='( At least I tried right? It is my first try after all. But I hope this makes up for all the days I didn't update. Well I got to go do my homework know, BYE! _-gaarafangirl14_

**Hikarru- Kasi-chan... All I can say is, you retard. XD lol jk but thanks for reviewing every chapter! ^^ They were amusing lol. And we still need to end what we started on Myspace! (Gaara-kun can **_**so**_** beat up Lee if he wanted to!) (I like Gaara's emoness thank you very much! TT^TT).**


	12. Bored

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I'm borrowing the characters. XD**

I finally updated this story! ^^ … I'm sorry I didn't before, I couldn't think of _anything_ good enough though. u_u (darn writer's block) But I'm back and ready to write the SasuSaku awesomeness! And like I said in _Clouds_, I'm going to be a little evil, sorry. n_n I just think this story needs more drama, you know? So it may not be in this chapter, but I'll have something drama packed happen. But anyway thanks to all the reviews and alerts! =D I love reading them, because they make me happy. And I'm glad there are people enjoying my fanfic's. But enough talk! On with the story! ^^

_Oh and one more thing. Flames __**WILL**__ be used to cook Naruto's ramen_

_(Even if it __**is**__ advice =D)_

* * *

_This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_

* * *

I woke up, confused. I sat up from my hospital bed, ignoring the pain in my chest, and looked around. No one was here. Not even Sasuke. He said he wouldn't leave because of the promise he made me, but really, I'm not surprised. I looked at the clock on the wall that read nine forty three. I grabbed my phone from the side table next to my bed and saw that the date was Tuesday, September the seventh.

Of course, today was a school day. I put my phone back and sat there thinking. No wonder no one was here. And if mom had come while I was sleeping, she must have stayed the night and left when she had to go to work. Well I now know why no one was here.

"Well, what do I do now?" I thought.

I was in my hospital room all by myself with nothing to do.

"Oh," I said "I can watch TV."

I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels and was disappointed that there wasn't anything on. I was about to turn off the TV when I heard my name being called. I looked around the room and didn't see anyone, but when I looked back at the TV I understood.

"_... In other news, yesterday Haruno Sakura, who is a freshman in high school, was shot by a man in an alley who is now in custody, thanks to her friends, and was rushed to the hospital. We do not have any further information on this man, but we have received word that she will recover shortly." _the news cast lady said.

"... Wow." I said.

I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. So I was on the news... cool! I know most people in my situation probably wouldn't say that, but come on, I was on TV! Though they didn't show a picture... Damn.

* * *

At around two, I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called.

The door opened, and there were my friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We're here to see you!" Naruto exclaimed.

I smiled and said "Thanks."

Everyone walked around the room, looking for a place to sit down. Some of them had to stand, but it didn't look like they cared much.

"So what did the doctor say?" Sasuke asked.

I looked at him and said "That I can leave in a few days, but can't go to school until my wound isn't sore anymore."

"Well let me tell you something," Ino said, "if it weren't for your friends, you'd be stuck doing piles of homework when you got to school."

Ino pulled out a sheet of paper from her backpack and gave it to. I took it and read what it said.

_Health- Read pg. 23-41 and answer questions 1-8_

_English- Read story on pg. 3-26 answer questions 2-7_

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's homework. Today was a blue day so it was only odd classes." Tenten said.

My eyes widened

"... Ohmigod! I totally forgot about homework!" I said, I had completely forgotten about homework, I wouldn't be going to school for at least a week!

"Looks like we're finally on the same page here." Ino said in a joking tone.

"Whatever. But I need my books." I said.

If I didn't want to be stuck with piles of homework then I would need to get them done quickly.

"Here." Temari said, handing me a health and a language arts book.

"I got them out of your locker for you." she said with a smile.

"Thanks Temari!" I said, relieved that I would be able to do them while I wasn't at school.

"Let's watch TV now!" Naruto said.

I shook my head, of course Naruto wanted to watch cartoons.

"Fine, whatever." I said, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV to cartoons.

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Baka." we all said in union.

Naruto pouted his lips, turned towards the TV and said, "You guys are just jealous that I have the guts to watch cartoons."

"As if, Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said.

"Let us not fight my good friends! Gai-sensei would not be happy!" Lee said.

We all stared at him. I guess Gai-sensei was a big role model for Lee... might as well call him Gai-sama.

While they were arguing about cartoons, and that fighting was 'bad', I felt someone staring at me. I turned to the window to see Sasuke staring at me. Why?

* * *

Yeah I know, kind of short, but I haven't updated this story in a while. I don't want it to start sucking. So I'm taking little baby steps with it. n_n The chapters will start to get longer, I promise. But anyway, who's excited for Halloween? I know I am! I saw this Akatsuki cloak at this one store in the mall and I want it! I have a Leaf headband to go with it! The only problem is that its _sixty_ dollars... rip off artists! But I think my mom is going to get it for me! ^^ I've been begging her for the last three weeks. :3 Whoa there! Totally got off topic. Lol, I'll just stop. BYE! _-gaarafangirl14_


	13. Guys Suck

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I'm borrowing the characters. XD**

Chapter 13! Maybe I will make it to the twentieth chapter! n_n And it's all thanks to my amazing viewers and reviewers! =D Thank you. Because of you guys, my first fanfic wasn't a complete fail. =P I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. High school's kicking my butt with all these tests. -_-" But that really isn't a very good excuse. All I can say is _please_ understand! But anyway I'm in an awesome mood! ^_^ I read the Naruto chapter 469 and I got to say, _major burn Sakura! I_ even knew what you had said was a big fat lie! Now, I think, there's a better chance of NaruHina happening! =D (No offense to you anti- NaruHina fans) So, like I said before, I'm in an awesome mood! Lol well enjoy the SasuSaku awesomeness!

_Oh and one more thing. Flames __**WILL**__ be used to cook Naruto's ramen._

_(Even if it __**is**__ advice =D)_

* * *

_This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_

* * *

_One month, and a couple of weeks, later_

It was October twenty-eight. Yep, I was already out of the hospital and my wound was pretty much healed. Thanks to my friends help, I was able to return _all_ my homework in when I got to school. And we did throw Kakashi-sensei his birthday party. It actually wasn't half bad! And it turns out he shares a birthday with a friend of his who pasted away some years ago. We had all decided that throwing Kakashi-sensei a birthday party hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

But on a whole other topic, it was two days away from Halloween. And it looked like the teachers were not in the mood to correct homework on Halloween so we didn't have any! Such coolness. But none of us had bought a costume yet. I bet all the good ones were gone. Today we were all going to be a little busy today.

"Come _on_ Sakura-chan!" Naruto practically shouted at me.

"Naruto, you baka, I'm _right_ behind you." I said, annoyed by Naruto's whining.

"If you keep whining, we'll leave you Naruto!" Ino yelled, looking just as annoyed as I was.

"Wha-! Fine!" he said.

"It's okay N-Naruto-kun, y-you'll find a-a good costume." Hinata said, reassuringly.

We all walked off school property and headed for the city bus. We were going to be visiting random stores in search for some costumes. Great. But at least school wasn't so bad. I thought, at first, that health would suck, but it's actually interesting! I think I'll be a nurse or a doctor for Halloween.

* * *

This was the third costume shop we had been too and it was only Ino and Tenten left. I had found an awesome nurse costume, Sasuke said he wasn't dressing up at all along with Neji and Sai, Shikamaru said he wasn't but after arguing with Temari for about ten minutes, he had picked a middle school-er costume... which wasn't even a costume. He was going to use his old middle school uniform. Hinata had chosen, more like forced by Ino, to buy a bunny costume. It's the kind of costume that would make a lot of girls, even adult women, awkward. Temari was going to be a maid and not the one with the long outfit either...

"Naruto, you Dope, shut up!" Sasuke said.

"Oh please Sasuke-teme, you're just jealous that I found an awesome costume and you haven't found shit." Naruto said an ear-to-ear smile on his face.

"I already told you, I'm not going door to door asking for stupid candy like some child." Sasuke replied calmly.

I rolled my eyes. This had been going on for about five minutes and I was seriously annoyed.

"Both of you shut up or I'll-" I tried to say, until I was rudely interrupted.

"You'll do what? Nag us to death?" Sasuke asked.

He was seriously pushing it.

"All of you shut up!" Temari yelled, clearly annoyed.

"Seriously guys, Ino and I still have to find costumes!" Tenten said.

"But Ino can just wear her normal clothes; she already has a good costume!" Naruto said, but I could see he was up to something...

Ino raised a brow, looks like she sensed it too.

"What are you trying to say Naruto?" Ino said, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm saying just wear your normal clothes! You dress up every day as a hooker!" he said, that annoying smile of his back.

You could hear Tenten, and Temari saying 'Ohhhh' and poor Hinata was totally shocked. The guys looked kind of shocked as well. Oh he had done it now. I looked over at Ino to see she was pissed beyond belief. Even _I _had never seen her that mad. Though it was true Ino did wear those kinds of clothes, but she wouldn't wear them _every _single day! More like once a week. And it wasn't that major either! I would, maybe, wear them if I wanted too.

"NARUTO, I'LL KILL YOU!" Ino yelled running straight at Naruto.

He looked a little shocked, surprised, and scared. If I didn't do something quick, he would be a dead man. Thinking quickly I ran in between the two before Ino could touch him.

"Okay Ino, I know you're mad, but this is Naruto we're talking about! He says things like that daily!" I said, trying my best to calm her down.

She still didn't look convinced. I was hoping _someone_ would back me up, but it seemed like everyone was still a little stunned. I looked over at Sasuke and gave him a _look_. He looked over at me and gave me an annoyed one in return. I narrowed my eyes. He better help me or so help me Kami I was-

"Ino try not to get so worked up about what he said. Naruto is just an idiot." Sai said.

We all looked over at him. That was probably the first time he had said something the whole while we had been at the costume store.

"Ino," he continued "I don't think you dress up as a hooker at all. You wear clothes that make you look very beautiful" he smiled, and it didn't look like those fake smiles, but it didn't look like a true smile either.

I looked back over at Ino to see she had... _blushed? _Very interesting. I smirked. I always thought that Ino and Sai would make a good couple. Along with Neji and Tenten, Naruto with Hinata, and Shikamaru with Temari. But if Sai kept complementing her like this, I had an image of what would happen...

"R-Really...?" she said a small frown on her face.

He nodded. That made Ino smile big time. But what he said next totally ripped that happy image in my head to pieces and Ino's big smile was replaced with an annoyed frown.

"Yes. I read in a book that if you complement a woman when she is sad, she won't bug you anymore and she'd get over what little problem she made a big deal over." he said, a _fake _smile on his calm face.

Just when I thought everything would be okay. Now Ino's going to have a big fit over what Sai said, but to my surprise, she frowned and walked off to a different isle. I glanced at the other girls. We looked at each other and ran off towards Ino.

* * *

"Ino, don't listen to any of them! Guys are all stupid no matter what." Tenten said, encouragingly.

"Yeah, Shikamaru is a perfect example!" Temari said a smile on her face.

"No, _Naruto_ is the perfect example." I said.

Everyone thought about it, then nodded in agreement.

That reminds me of Naruto's birthday that was a couple weeks ago...

_Flashback_

"_IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" said an excited Naruto._

"_N-Naruto-kun, do y-you really h-have to yell?" Hinata asked._

"_Wouldn't you if it was your fifteenth birthday?" Naruto asked._

"_..."_

_It was silent for a moment before Naruto said "Never mind."_

_We had just gotten out of school and were heading over to Tenten's place. Since she lived by herself, we thought it would be the perfect place for a surprise birthday party for Naruto._

"_So why are we heading over to Tenten's place?" Naruto asked._

"_To study of course." Ino replied._

"_AW! It's my birthday, can't we study tomorrow?" he asked._

"_Naruto we would love to, but you know that big test is coming up! When we have time we'll throw you one, promise." I said._

_I felt kind of bad that I had to lie to Naruto, but he would love the party._

"_Fine..."_

_We all walked up to Tenten's driveway. The school was close to her house so we decided not to drive._

_The girls and I looked at each other. It was time to start our plan!_

"_Um, I'm kind of embarrassed to say this, but could guys wait out here? My house is kind of messy." Tenten said._

"_Well we'll help you out so you can finish faster! You guys wait out here, okay?" Ino said while dragging all the girls and me into Tenten's house without waiting for the guys reply, it was okay though, everyone except Naruto knew about the party._

_We entered and slammed the door._

"_Okay, let's do the finishing touches and after we can text the guys to come, okay?" asked Ino._

_We all nodded and split up to finish the party decorations._

* * *

_We had finally finished and it only took us about seven minutes. Ino got out her phone and texted the guys to come in. Hinata turned off the lights once Ino was done and we waited._

_A few moments later the door opened and we saw Naruto walk in._

"_Hey, why are the lights out?" he asked._

_I heard more footsteps, must have been the others._

_Someone turned on the lights and we yelled "SURPRISE!"_

_Naruto looked completely surprised. But that surprise was soon replaced with a look of happiness._

_He walked in a little more and said "You guys did throw me a birthday party! Than-"_

_All of us saw what had happened next. Naruto was walking towards us, but failed to see the wire that was hooked up to the stereo. I knew immediately something bad was going to happen._

_Naruto ended up tripping over the wire which caused the stereo to fall to the ground, and of course it brought all of our presents, that were on the same table, with it. Some of them flew into the air hitting the random decorations we had. One even landed in the punch bowl! That caused the punch bowl to spill all over the food, and poor Hinata and Tenten, were standing right next to it. Of course they got punch spilled all over them. Hinata was so frightened by what had happened she threw the food she had in her hands which landed on Ino, Temari, and me. The guys started to laugh, which only got us pissed. We grabbed some food and started throwing it at them. They weren't laughing after._

_We turned to Naruto to see he had gotten up and had a nervous smile on his face._

"_Hehe, did I do that?" he asked._

_End flashback_

I guess it was sort of fun...

Ino turned to us from looking at some random costume and said "Guys, I already said I was fine. Besides I know all guys are stupid."

She smiled, but I could tell she was faking it. I could kind of tell when someone had a fake smile on, that was all thanks to Sai.

"Ino, what's up? Are you mad about what Naruto said, or what Sai said? I don't think I would care about what Sai said. Though what Naruto said is another story..." I said.

If Naruto ever said I dressed like a hooker, I would totally kill him.

"Well I _do _care!" she replied.

I was a little confused. _Did _she like Sai?

* * *

We had just left the costume store. Tenten and Ino had picked out a costume, Tenten was going to be a female ninja and Ino was going to be a female gangster.

Once we were had walked up to the sidewalk, I noticed that my house was nearby.

"You guys go ahead, my house is close by." I said.

"Sakura, I don't think you should go by yourself. What if someone tries to kidnap you like last time?" Temari said a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." I said, smiling.

They didn't look convinced.

"I'll go with her." I heard someone said.

I looked over to the voice to see it was Sasuke. I was a little surprised. Why would he want to do that? Then I remember his promise to me.

I shrugged and said, "If you want to."

I turned to say bye to my friends and walked off, with Sasuke right behind me.

* * *

DONE! ^_^ I know it wasn't that good though. u_u But it was kind of long. Right? Anyway, I will be updating the next chapter in a day or two. I don't have school this Thursday or Friday so I'll be free. n_n And one more thing, I put up a new poll on my profile and I would appreciate it if you voted. It's just that I want to know how many people think I should improve my writing. It would mean a lot to me if you did! I really need to know if I should practice or something if most people think I need to. And I think that's about it. So until next time. BYE! _-gaarafangirl14_


	14. How Could This Happen?

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I'm borrowing the characters. XD**

Hi guys! XD I'm sorry this story was a day late. I kind of forgot. XP But it's up now so everything's all good. And a warning, this is the chapter I was a little evil in. It may not be totally evil, but I thought it was pretty good. And I hope this will be a long chapter, unlike the others. But let's continue with the story!

**This chapter is dedicated to Kasi-chan for being an awesome friend and putting up with my demands. XD**

_Oh and one more thing. Flames __**WILL**__ be used to cook Naruto's ramen_

_(Even if it __**is **__advice =D)_

* * *

_This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_

* * *

We walked in silence. To me it was a bit awkward, but to him I bet it was refreshing to be away from all the noise, but mostly Naruto. I wish he had just let me go by myself. I _can _protect myself! And my house was close by too! And on top of it all, I still hadn't found my diary! I was feeling so stressed out. I wasn't in the best mood. At least we were almost there...

"Sakura." I heard a voice besides me.

I turned to my left to Sasuke had stopped. I stopped and looked at him. Why did he look so uncomfortable all of a sudden?

"I need to ask you something." he said.

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

"When we were at the hospital, the day Ino told everyone about you confessing to me, before you went to sleep, did... you remember anything that happened?" he asked, looking at me.

And now he reminds me of more stressful things I have to deal with. After that day, when everyone came to the hospital, they bombarded me with questions! It was so not cool. And Sasuke just sat there like a bored emo kid who hated the world... wait, he was always like that, but you get my point! I still have to get Ino back too... But back to the present. When I saw his face, he looked real uncomfortable. But I still had no idea what he was talking about.

"Um... no, I don't. Why? _Did_ something happen?" I asked, now curious.

"... No, it's nothing." he said.

Without looking at me, he started to walk. I looked at him strangely one more time before running to catch up with him.

* * *

We reached my house shortly after our little... awkward conversation. I turned to him and smiled. We didn't really talk much, but it was... peaceful, in a way.

"Thanks Sasuke. I'll see you on tomorrow." I said.

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes and walked up my driveway. I opened my door. I was a little confused why it was unlocked. I let it go and walked in. When I was going to close the door, I was completely stunned by what I saw. I dropped my costume on the floor and just stood there. The only thing I was really able to do was scream.

* * *

How could this happen? _Why _did this happen? I sat in the hospitals waiting room with Sasuke at my side, waiting for our friends to get here. We didn't speak to each other, and I was glad for that. It gave me time to think and process what was happening. But as I sat there, I thought. Sasuke was always there for me when stuff like this happened. And that incident with that pervert who tried to rape me, the only reason that happened was _because_ of Sasuke. I'm not trying to blame him, it was kind of my fault, but I was so determined to tell him I loved him that I wasn't aware of my surroundings. But it wasn't some fake love I have for him, it was something _real_. I looked to my right to see the man I was completely in love with. The man that was always there to help and protect me. I would never be able to thank him enough.

I turned to him and said, "Sasuke."

He looked over at me. I could see he was a little worried, but who wouldn't be after seeing what we had seen? I leaned in and hugged him. I could feel him stiffen a little, but he soon relaxed.

"Sakura," he asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just paying you back." I said simply.

I don't know if he got what I had said, but after a moment he hugged me back. Yeah, I'm surprised too. I wasn't expecting him to actually hug me back. And of course I blushed. I hope he didn't feel the heat on my face...

"SAKURA-CHAN, ARE YOU OKAY?"

I sighed. Naruto!

I let go of Sasuke and he did the same. I looked over to see all my friends there, looking so worried, sad, and just plain scared. I could feel tears start to roll down my face. And how could I forget all my wonderful friends? Like Sasuke, they had been there for me too.

"N-Naruto-kun, don't yell s-so loud. This i-is a hospital." Hinata said.

I gave a little smile. Of course they were all worried, just like Sasuke had been.

"Y-Yeah, I guess I'm okay." I said quietly.

I could feel more and more tears roll down my face. I didn't try to stop them either. There were so many it would be impossible.

"Oh, Sakura. Don't cry, it'll be alright." Ino said, running up to me, I could see she was crying too.

The other girls followed her, them crying as well. I stood up bracing myself for the group hug.

"Sakura, don't worry. We're here for you." Tenten said through the tears.

"Yeah, we'll help you guys through this." Temari said.

Poor Hinata couldn't even speak. She was crying too much. I looked over at the guys to see they looked a little awkward. Of course.

"Sakura." I heard someone call my name.

I turned to see Sasuke looking at me.

He pointed to a nurse who was looking at us and said, "It's time to go see your mom."

* * *

The nurse led us to a room and turned to me.

"Once we are in the room I will tell you how your mother is, but I'm afraid only you can come in." she said.

My eyes widened. No. I couldn't go in by myself! I needed at least _someone _there with me!

"Can't I bring someone with me?" I asked.

"Well... I guess I can let someone go with you, but only one." she said, sternly.

I felt relief flood me. Thank Kami-sama she had agreed. I turned around, looking at my friends until I saw who I was taking.

"Sasuke." I said.

Everyone looked over at Sasuke, some a little surprised. He looked just as surprised as them.

"Me? What about Ino?" he asked, pointing at Ino.

"Hey! Sakura picked you, so go with her dammit!" Ino demanded.

He sighed, but walked up to me. I gave him a small smile in thanks and he nodded, understanding.

"Okay, the rest of you may go back to the waiting room." the nurse said.

They all nodded and walked away. The nurse turned back to me and gave a small smile.

"Are you ready ma'am?" she asked.

I grabbed Sasuke's hand, feeling the soft comforting warmth of it, and nodded.

The nurse opened the door. She let us enter first. We walked into the quiet room and I immediately saw my mother in her hospital bed. I tightened my grip on Sasuke's hand and walked over to her side. I heard the sound of a door close and saw the nurse stop walking right at the other side of my mother's bed.

"She took a real beating you know. We found two bullets in each of her legs and multiple cuts and bruises all over her body." the nurse said quietly.

I could already feel tears roll down my cheeks again. I felt the grip on my hand tighten slightly. I looked up at Sasuke to see he was looking back at me with a look of comfort. I was glad I had picked him to come with me. But who would do something so cruel to someone as sweet as my mother?

"We removed the bullets and sewed all of her serious injuries. She lost a lot of her blood too. After she got here we were able to clean all of it off and give her a blood transfusion."

I looked up at the nurse. She looked serious.

"Will she be alright?" I asked.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes, she should be just fine. Her injuries are serious, but she should be able to recover after a while."

I smiled, all my tears coming out faster. Thank Kami she would be alright!

"T-Thank you." I said, trying to wipe my tears.

She nodded and asked, "Would you like me to tell your friends to come in now?"

I shook my head and asked, "Could you give us some time?"

"Of course, tell me once you're ready for them to come." she said as she walked out of the room.

It was silent for a few moments. I couldn't stop staring at my mother. I couldn't believe she was going to make it. She was in her mid-forties and she was going to be alright after something like _this_. I was so relieved.

"I'll leave so you can have some time with her." Sasuke said.

He loosened the grip on my hand and turned to walk out of the room.

"No wait." I said.

He turned to me, an eyebrow raised. I felt the heat rise to my face so I turned back to my mother.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Please stay. I can't deal with being alone right now." I said, quietly.

I didn't want to be alone. I just wanted someone here with me.

"... Sakura."

I tightened my grip on his hand and slowly looked up. I was silently hoping that my blush had gone away. I didn't want him to see me blushing so hard.

"You don't have to worry. I'll always be there for you Sakura." he said.

I smiled. I was so happy. I really needed him right now. I let go of his hand and hugged him for the second time that day. I didn't care who saw us either, all I cared about was that Sasuke was here and he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

* * *

It was around eight o'clock and I was still at the hospital. All my friends had gone home. I would go home too, but I couldn't because the cops were investigating the scene at my house and I wasn't able to go home. Ino had offered to let me stay at her house, but I didn't want to be a burden. So I had decided to stay at the hospital. The only one that was still here was Sasuke.

"You know you can go home now, right?" I asked.

He looked up at me from the seat he was sitting in and said, "I'm not going until you go."

My eyes widened. Was he serious? If I told him I was staying here, would he stay here too? No, of course not. He does have a life.

"Sasuke, I'm staying here for the night so you should go home." I said.

"Oh, no you're not."

I looked over at him to see he looked a bit serious. Why?

"If you have nowhere to sleep tonight then you'll stay at my house." he said simply.

I gaped. What? He was not being serious, he had totally lost it.

"Um... I'm going to have to say no to that, but thanks."

"Sakura, it wasn't a question. You're staying at my house."

Great.

* * *

"Sasuke I really appreciate that you worrying about me, but I said I was staying at the hospital!" I yelled as I was carried out the entrance of the hospital.

"Nope, that's not going to happen." he said firmly.

I sighed. Would this night ever end?

We walked up to a shiny black car. Sasuke let me down and knocked on the window. A man in black came out and walked to our side of the car and unlocked the door. Sasuke practically shoved me into the car. After we were both in, the driver entered and started the car.

"Take us home." Sasuke ordered.

"Yes Uchiha-sama." the driver said.

He reversed out of his parking space and drove onto the street, taking us to Sasuke's house.

* * *

"Sakura." I heard a voice call my name.

I slowly opened my eyes to. We were in Sasuke's car. I felt around me to feel something soft and warm. I looked up to see I was only a few inches away from Sasuke.

"S-Sorry Sasuke." I said as I sat up.

"It's fine. I don't blame you for falling asleep, you must be tired."

I looked out my window to see we had stopped.

"Are we here?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on."

He opened his door and got out, I followed after him. I looked up at his house to see a three story building. Most people might have been a little surprised, but I had been to Sasuke's house loads of times when we were young. It still hadn't changed a bit. Just looking at it brought back so many memories.

Sasuke unlocked his door and walked inside. I followed him in and was greeted by a few maids. I remember that when we were young, the maids would offer to play with us. They were great times. I even recognized some!

"Sasuke, is that you?" I heard a familiar voice call from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom, it's me." Sasuke replied.

We walked over to the kitchen to see Sasuke's mom, Mikoto-san. It's been forever and a day since I last her.

"Sakura-chan, is that you?" she asked.

I smiled. She was always so lively.

"Yes Mikoto-san, it's me." I said.

"Oh it's been forever! And I'm sorry dear; Sasuke told me what happened to your mother. We all hope she will make a speedy recovery. But until then, you are more than welcome to stay here." she said, a soft smile on her face.

"Thank you Mikoto-san. I promise once I'm able to go home, I'll leave. I don't want to be a burden." I said while bowing.

"Oh please. Stop being so formal and come give me a hug!"

I straighten up and smiled. She hadn't changed a bit. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. She was one of the nicest people I would probably ever meet in my whole life. After our hug, someone walked into the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder to see Itachi. I narrowed my eyes. So we had met again.

* * *

"Well if it isn't little Sakura-chan." he said, a smirk on his face.

I _hated_ it when he called me that. I guess 'Sakura-chan' was okay, but when he called me 'little Sakura-chan' that's when it annoyed me.

"It's been a while. How are you, weasel?" I smirked; he wasn't so fawn of me and Sasuke's nickname for him.

That smirk soon disappeared from his face and was replaced with a scowl. _That_ brought back some more memories.

_Flashback_

"_Come Sasuke-kun! I wanna go outside!" said a six-year old Sakura._

"_Fine. I'm coming," said an also six-year old Sasuke "and stop calling me that Sakura-chan! It encourages the other girls!"_

"_Well I don't see any of them here, so let's go outside!" Sakura said as she took Sasuke's hand and ran to his backyard._

_A blush crept onto the little boy's face, but quickly vanished just as it had come. He had gotten used to Sakura-chan's little demands. Of course she always dragged him along with her._

_They were almost to their destination, but right when they spotted the doors, a tall figure stepped in the way. Sakura was getting tired of all the interruptions, so she did something that would even shock Mikoto-san, at the time._

"_Out of the way, weasel!" Sakura yelled as she ran past the figure._

_Sasuke let go of her hand and watched her run around the backyard. He looked up at Itachi to see he was stunned._

"_I-I didn't even do anything." he said quietly._

_Sasuke just shook his head in disappointment and walked outside to join Sakura._

_End flashback_

"I told you not to call me that little Sakura-chan." Itachi said.

"Well I told you never to call me '_little _Sakura-chan'."

"But I think it sounds so cute." a smirk back on his face.

Damn him!

"Why are you even _here?_ Aren't you supposed to be in college?" I asked.

"Yes, but since Halloween is close, they're putting school on a short break."

I narrowed my eyes. Was he telling the truth...?

"Okay, enough. Itachi, Sakura-chan is staying over for a while so you be nice!" Mikoto-san said.

"Yes mother." a frown on his face.

Ha.

"Sakura-chan."

I turned to Mikoto-san.

"Fugaku-san is away on a business trip, so he won't be here for a while. And you two got here so quick the maids weren't able to fix the guest room up. I'm sorry."

"Its fine Mikoto-san, I can fix it myself so please don't worry."

"No Sakura-chan. You are our guest. So if the guest room isn't ready I decided you are to sleep in Sasuke's room." she said, a happy smile on her face.

My eyes widened. There was no way I was going to stay in _his _room. I heard someone laughing quietly behind me and when I looked over my shoulder, I saw the weasel. Man, I hated that guy!

"Mom, Sakura can just sleep in the guest room. She said she could fix it up so it's fine." Sasuke said, looked like he wasn't so happy either.

"No Sasuke, she is our guest. I don't want her doing anything right now. And besides, she must be worn out. She will sleep in your room for the night."

Once Mikoto-san said something that was it. There was no arguing with her, it would just be a wasted effort.

"Now, you two, off to bed for you." she said in a demanding tone.

I looked at the clock in the kitchen as saw it was only about nine thirty, but it felt like it was around midnight, for me.

I nodded and, tightening my grip on my costume, walked up the stairs to Sasuke's room, with him following behind me.

* * *

This was _so _awkward. We stood in his room, trying to figure out how we were going to sleep tonight.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor." we said in unison.

I sighed. This was so not good.

"How about you sleep in the closet?"

"How about you drop dead, but we don't always get what we want." I said, there was no way I sleeping in a _closet_.

He rolled his eyes.

"If neither of us wants to sleep on the floor we'll just have to sleep in the bed together."

How could he say that so calmly!

"Fine!"

He rolled his eyes again. But wait, what was I going to do about clothes.

"Um... what about my clothes?" I asked.

He looked over at me from his bed and said, "Go ask my mom."

I sighed, of course. I walked out of his room and went over to Mikoto-san's room. I knocked on the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"It's Sakura; I needed to ask you something."

She opened the door.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! What is it you needed?" she asked.

"I don't have any clothes and I was wondering if I could borrow some of yours?"

"Oh Sakura-chan, I'm sorry, but all my clothes are at the cleaners. I only have the pjs I'm wearing right now. I'm sorry! But you can borrow some of Sasuke's clothes."

This was not happening! I could barely stand having to sleep in the same bed as him, but now I had to use his _clothes_! Oh Kami-sama, why!

"If that was it, goodnight, Sakura-chan!"

She slammed the door in my face before I could even protest. She knew me well...

I walked back to Sasuke's room and... HOLY CRAP! He didn't have his shirt on! I stood by the doorway, I couldn't even move. I instantly felt the heat rush to my face. This was not good. He looked over his shoulders and saw my stunned state by the doorway. He face my completely and I got a full look at his eight-pack. I couldn't take it anymore. I fainted.

* * *

"Sakura, wake up!" I heard a voice call me.

I slowly opened my eyes and felt a throbbing pain in my head. What happened again? I was on the ground. I opened my eyes fully and saw Sasuke a few inches away from my face. Great.

"Sakura are you okay?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"AH! What are you doing, you perv?" I asked as I jumped away from him.

"What do you mean? You're the one who fainted!" he said.

I noticed he had put on a shirt. I sighed in relief. I can't believe I did that! Now I know how Hinata feels...

"Where are your clothes?" Sasuke asked.

Just when my blush had gone away.

"W-Well, your mom said that she didn't have any clothes that I could wear so..."

"So what?"

"So she said I have to use yours..."

His eyes widened. Yep, this officially _sucked_.

* * *

Whew! That was a long one huh! Just to let you know, I was planning to have this chapter much longer, but I couldn't do it. u_u Gomen nasai. But I'll post the rest of it in about a day or two, I swear! So until then! BYE! _-gaarafangirl14_


	15. Finally Caught On

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I'm borrowing the characters. XD**

Okay, here's the next chapter! This is getting interesting. -evil laugh- LOL JK. XP I think this chapter will be pretty good. And I got more painful ideas to add to this fic! -evil laugh- Sorry, but the ideas I have planned are good! I can't help but put them in this story! I'll even be nice enough to put some little previews on my profile later. So check in to see how it will end up. Anyway there are more surprises awaiting you in this chapter! So on with the story!

_Oh and one more thing. Flames __**WILL**__ be used to cook Naruto's ramen._

_(Even if it __**is **__advice =D)_

* * *

_This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_

* * *

This was so awkward! For those who don't know what's going on, let me recap what's happened so far. After buying costumes, Sasuke walking me home, having a very awkward conversation, finding out my mom almost died, spending almost a whole day in the hospital, having to stay at Sasuke's house, and sleeping in the same bed as him, I find out I have to sleep in his clothes! Screw my life!

"Are you sure that's what she said?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course that's what she said! Do you actually think I'm making this up?" I was already mad and Sasuke wasn't helping.

"Yeah, I do."

Was he being serious?

"Why do you think I would make this up?" I asked, getting suspicious.

"Who knows? May be you just wanting to sleep in my clothes for your own enjoyment."

He was _so_ not being serious.

"Sasuke, let's get one thing straight. I didn't even want to _come_ here. So do you really _believe _I actually want to _wear_ your clothes? Please. Don't flatter yourself." I said, rolling my eyes.

He sighed.

"Fine, let me see what I have."

He walked to his closet and started looking around. I so did not to want to do this. And those of you, who think this isn't a big deal, imagine yourself in my shoes!

"Here, put this on." he said as he threw me a baggy shirt along with some sweat pants.

I sighed, might as well get this over with. I walked to his bathroom, shut the door, and started changing.

* * *

After I turned the lights of in the bathroom, opened the door to get out, I was surrounded in darkness. Sasuke must have already gone to bed. I sighed. Where was I supposed to put my clothes? Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I was able to get across the room without bumping into anything and I stuffed my clothes into my costume bag. I stood up and tried to make my way to Sasuke's bed, but I tripped over my own feet, yeah pathetic I know, and landed head first onto the floor. Let me tell you, it was _not _pleasant.

"Sakura, I'm trying to sleep. It's been a long and tiring day for me." Sasuke said, clearly annoyed.

"And you think I'm not as exhausted as you? Stop with the complaining and help me find your bed! I can't see a thing in this darkness!"

"Just follow the sound of my voice." he said, lazily.

"Like that will be easy."

He sighed. I heard him get off his bed.

"Where are you?" he asked

"Over here." I called.

I heard footsteps. I tried my best to lead myself to them, but that only resulted in me tripping, _again._ I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain that was to come, but it never did. I opened my eyes. I could feel someone holding me. I felt my face against something and I could also feel someone breathing down my neck. It gave me chills and I blushed. I bet you could see how bright my face was in the darkness. I looked up to see Sasuke looking down at me.

"Sakura, you okay? You feel tense." Sasuke asked.

Great, he noticed!

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I said, slowly pulling myself away from him.

"Here, grab my hand and I'll take you to the bed."

I reached my hand out and, after a moment, grabbed Sasuke's hand. It was just as warm as when I held it earlier. I started to remember my time at the hospital. Even when she could have died, my mother seemed so peaceful while she slept. I could feel tears threatening to fall. And here I hoped I had gotten out of that.

"Sakura?" I heard Sasuke say.

I widened my eyes. I guess I wasn't paying attention. I tried to make out what was around me, and then I realized I was standing in front of Sasuke's bed. I really have to start paying more attention.

"O-Oh sorry, Sasuke."

"You okay? You sound like you're going to cry or something."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He could tell! I quickly jumped in bed and face the opposite direction of him. I didn't want him to see me like this, not again.

I noticed that we were so close to each other and I didn't like that. I sat up, got some extra pillows, and started putting them in between the two of us. I looked at my work and was satisfied.

"Sakura, what _are _you doing?" Sasuke asked, sitting up and looking at me strangely.

Crap. I sighed; I'd just have to tell him.

"I didn't feel very comfortable with us being so close, so I put some pillows in between us."

"... You're such a child."

"H-Hey! Excuse me, but I'm not comfortable with us being so close, okay?"

"... You wouldn't have minded if we were younger."

My eyes widened. Did he really say that?

"... That was different, Sasuke... and I'm only here because I have nowhere to sleep tonight." I said.

For some reason I could feel the tears again. Why now? I started getting flashbacks of when we were younger, when we were still _friends_. I smiled; it was fun to always have had Sasuke around. Whenever the bigger kids bullied me because of my forehead, he'd be there for me. He would protect me from anything and anyone.

And I still had to thank him for coming with me to see my mom. I gave him a hug, but that wasn't enough! For always being there for me, that wasn't even _close_.

Again I started thinking of my mother in the hospital. It bugged me to no end, thinking who would have done something like that to her! Who? I didn't notice until now, but I had started crying. There were so many tears I couldn't wipe them away in time.

"Sakura, what are you still doing sitting up? Get some rest you must be... are you crying?" Sasuke asked.

I shook my head and couldn't _stop_ shaking my head. I wasn't just trying to answer Sasuke's question, but just frustrated at my horrible life! Why? Why was my life filled with so much pain? I wasn't crying just because of my mother, but for everything that had happened in my life. When I ruined mine and Sasuke's friendship, me causing him pain, worrying him when I got in that accident with that pervert, and even now! I was always worrying him! I hated it! Why? I just couldn't take all this crap anymore! I just felt so stressed out that-

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

That got my attention. I snapped back to reality then and noticed that I was on the floor. My hand was throbbing a little too. What happened? What did I do while I was lost in my own thoughts?

I felt the tears continually roll down my face. So I was still crying huh?

I heard footsteps. I looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of me. He crouched down so that we were at eye level.

He grabbed my arm that was throbbing and asked, "Sakura what's wrong? Why are you hitting the floor like that and why are you crying?"

He sounded serious mixed with worry.

"I-I was hitting the floor?" I asked.

He nodded.

Was that really what I had been doing? Well, it would explain the throbbing...

"Sakura, tell me what's wrong."

I sighed. We were still in the dark and he wanted me to tell him what was bugging me?

"Sasuke, it's late and I'm tired, I mean, we're still in the dark. I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?

The grip on my arm tightened a little.

"Sakura, tell me now. If you feel better with the lights on then fine, but you _are _going to tell me what's wrong"

I sighed again. Why did this day begin to get worse and worse?

"Fine... but I want the lights off. And you better not fall asleep because this is the only time I'll tell you." I said, seriously.

He nodded again and let go of my arm. I saw that the clock on the wall near us that read ten-twenty.

"Well, I guess it started with our friendship."

* * *

It was now eleven- seven. I had spent almost an hour telling Sasuke about all my pain and suffering. Who would have thought that I'd tell _Sasuke_ about _this_?

It was silent for a moment. I let Sasuke process what I had just told him. I wonder what he would say.

"..." Silence.

I sat there on the floor, waiting for Sasuke to reply. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was eleven-nine... almost eleven-eleven...

I suddenly felt hands around me. I think you can tell I freaked out a little. I looked at Sasuke, what was he doing? I then realized that Sasuke was... hugging me. I was a little shocked at first, but I hugged back. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks, but there were only a few.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I'm so sorry." I heard him say.

My eyes widened. He was sorry? For what?

"Sasuke, why are you apologizing? None of that is your fault, so please don't apologize."

"But I feel like I need to. I feel like if I apologize, then you'll feel better."

I smiled a sad smile. He was worrying again. That was so Sasuke.

I pulled away from our hug and looked into his eyes. They were beautiful. They reminded me of the midnight sky. I glanced over at the clock and saw it was eleven-eleven. I had an idea.

"Sasuke, make a wish." I said.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "What? Why?"

"Because its 11:11, this is a perfect time to make a wish so just do it."

He rolled his eyes, but closed them afterward. I did the same.

What should I wish for? I knew my mother was going to be okay so I didn't need to wish for her survival. So what? I thought of one and wished. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke was already done wishing.

"Did you make a wish?" I asked.

"Yes, I did." he answered.

I got suspicious.

"Are you sure? And if you did, you have to believe in your wish or else it won't come true. And don't even think about telling until it comes true."

He rolled his eyes and said, "I know. You always used to tell me that when we were younger."

I smiled. Good, he remembered.

I felt a yawn escape my lips. I hadn't noticed how tired I was until now.

"Come on Sakura. Let's go to bed." Sasuke said while getting up.

I nodded. Sasuke helped me up and we both got under the cover, our heads the only thing not covered. He looked at the pillow barrier I had made. He sat up, grabbed the pillows, and threw them on the ground. After, he lay back down and covered himself. I was shocked. I worked hard to make that!

"Hey I spent a lot of time-" but I couldn't finish.

Sasuke had done something I wasn't expecting. He reached over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I was _positive_ I blushed. What was he doing? When he got a good hold around my waist, he scooted me over so that my forehead was about an inch away from his neck. And after that he didn't let go either, he just left his hand around my waist. Perfect.

"S-Sasuke, what are you doing?" I asked, still a little stunned by what had just happened.

"Shh... just go to sleep okay." he said quietly.

I lay there, not knowing what to do. After a minute or two, I gave up and let sleep consume me fully.

* * *

"Sakura~" I heard a voice say, it almost sounded like Mikoto-san...

"Five more minutes." I said.

"Oh Sakura, it's time for you to get up now. And you too Sasuke." the voice said again.

I gave up. I wanted to sleep, but that clearly wasn't happening anytime soon.

I opened my eyes, but immediately closed them because of the brightness in the room. I sighed. I opened them slowly again. But I really didn't see anything because something was in my face. Just then, I felt someone next to me move. I looked up to see Sasuke waking up. My eyes widened. I moved my hands a little to see where they were.

I then realized that one of my arms was around Sasuke and my other hand was placed against his chest. I moved my legs a little to find they were intertwined with his... Oh dear Kami-sama, no!

"Ah, I see you two are finally awake. The maids have served breakfast so whenever you two are ready, come down and eat." I heard the voice say as they left the room.

At least they had left, but what was I going to do?

"Sakura?" a tired Sasuke asked.

"Y-Yes?"

That's when he paused. He looked down at our awkward position. I saw his eyes widen, yeah, he had finally caught on.

* * *

Well that's the next chapter! It still isn't finished though. Remember in the last chapter I said I wasn't done with it and was going to finish it in this one? Yeah well I didn't have enough time. Hehe sorry. But the next chapter should complete it! And I'm not talking about the story. Kami-sama, I'm not even close to finishing it! So don't worry! XD I guess I forgot to say that... sorry, again. XP But like I said at the beginning of this chapter, I got loads of painful things to add to this story! -evil laugh- I know you might be thinking I'm being a little cruel, but the title says it all. So I guess I'll see you guys in the next chapter! BYE! _-gaarafangirl14_


	16. I'm Sorry

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I'm borrowing the characters. XD**

Hiya everyone! I'm in such a great mood after reading all my reviews! Do you guys really like this fic? Well you wouldn't be here if you didn't I guess. XP Anyway, if you feel a little confused about what day it is on here, I'll tell you. It's a Saturday on the thirtieth of October and the day after this is Halloween. XP We all clear now? And I noticed that I kind of made Sasuke a little OOC in the last chapter, but try being in his place! Sakura was his friend and I think you can tell he still wants to be her friend! So that's why he's doing his best to comfort her, that and because he understands that she's going through a tough time, and because of another reason, but that's a different story. ;) And OMG I got an idea for a new story! XD Once I'm done with this story I'll post it, okay? Oh! I almost forgot! I posted a couple of previews from future chapters on my profile so when you have some time, go read them! They've been up for a about a day, I think... And I would appreciate it if you voted on my poll. That's it, now you can read the fic. n_n

_Oh and one more thing. Flames __**WILL **__be used to cook Naruto's ramen._

_(Even if it __**is**__ advice =D)_

* * *

_This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_

* * *

We stayed in our little awkward position for a few moments. Yeah, that's how awkward we felt.

"Sasuke, let's just do this slowly, okay?" I said.

He nodded and we began to slowly pull away from each other. Once we were finally free, I got up and headed toward the bathroom, not even bothering to look at him. I turned on the light and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look so good. I fixed my hair the best I could with my fingers. It helped a little. I sighed, why was I even trying to look my best? It couldn't be because of Sasuke, could it? Well, I did sort of love him...

"Sakura, open the door."

I opened it and saw Sasuke with a new cheap-looking toothbrush and a small hairbrush in his hand.

"My mom said you can use these to brush your teeth and hair, and she also said that her clothes would be coming soon from the cleaners, so once they get here you can borrow some of them."

I smiled. Yes! I could brush my teeth, hair, and once Mikoto-san's clothes got here, take a nice long hot shower! I took the items from him, nodded, and closed the door. I turned back to the mirror, and got ready.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom feeling semi-clean. All I needed now was a shower...

"Finally you're out."

I turned to see Sasuke sitting up from his bed. I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom. I walked out of the room and headed downstairs, but while doing that, I could smell something good. I noticed I was pretty hungry so I ran the rest of the way. I was walking towards the table so I could wait for breakfast when I heard someone behind me.

"Finally you're awake little Sakura-chan." the voice said.

I stopped walking, narrowed my eyes, and turned around. That weasel didn't know when to quit.

"I told you stop calling me that you weasel." I said, annoyed of his nickname for me.

"But it's fun to see you so annoyed."

I sighed and walked over to the table. I pulled out a chair and sat down. The maids should be bringing breakfast soon...

"Oh one more thing little Sakura-chan, why are you in Sasuke's clothes?"

My eyes widened. _Crap_.

"Uh..." what could I say?

"Hey weasel, leave her alone." a voice said.

I looked over my shoulder to see a very annoyed Sasuke. I looked back at Itachi to see he had that _look _on his face. I sighed, I only wanted some food.

* * *

It was two o' clock and I had just gotten out of the shower. I felt great. Taking a long hot shower was good with easing my stress. And, thanks to Mikoto-san, I had finally gotten out of Sasuke's clothes. Thank Kami-sama for that.

I was still in the bathroom with my towel on. I looked around for my clothes, but... I couldn't find them.

"Maybe I left them on Sasuke's bed." I thought to myself.

I walked over to the door and opened it enough that my head could fit through. I looked around Sasuke's room and sure enough there they were, on his bed. I listened if anyone was outside of the room. After a moment I closed the door, tightened my towel, opened the door again, and walked over to my clothes.

I grabbed them and was about to go back when I suddenly heard footsteps outside the door. NO! I turned around and ran to the bathroom. I was _so _close to the bathroom door, but when I was going to opened it, I heard the other door open.

I froze. My eyes widened and I slowly looked over my shoulder to see a totally stunned Sasuke. I felt the heat rise to my face once again, but this wasn't one of my normal blushes, this was a _major _blush.

He quickly averted his eyes to something else in the room, a small blush on his face and said, "S-Sorry I should have knocked."

He closed the door and I heard him walk away from the door.

My life was officially _over_.

* * *

I had gotten changed and was blow drying my hair in the bathroom. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. If the weasel ever found out, he'd never let me live it down! I turned off the blow dryer and sighed.

And I had to visit the hospital later to check up on mom. I hope she had finally woken up. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"Could my life get any worse?" I thought.

I realized what I had just though and instantly regretted it. Great, I had probably just jinxed myself.

I unplugged the blow dryer, rolled it up, and put it away. I grabbed the hairbrush and brushed my hair before opening the door. I walked out of Sasuke's room and headed downstairs. The girls were going to meet at Ino's house so we could discuss our plans for Halloween. I reached the bottom step and walked to the front door. I had told Sasuke I was leaving early today so I walked out the door and headed to Ino's house.

* * *

I walked up to Ino's door and rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps and saw the door open. It was Temari.

"Finally you're here. Come on, everyone's up in Ino's room." she said.

I nodded my head and followed her up to Ino' room. When we approached Ino's door we stopped so Temari could open it, but before she could even reach for the door handle, the door swung open to reveal a flustered Tenten.

"You must help me Sakura!" she practically demanded.

"What happened?" I asked as we entered Ino's room.

Ino smiled and said, "The Hyuga asked her out!"

I smiled.

"Tenten, that's awesome!"

She frowned.

"It would be if it were true! Ino, you know that's not what happened!"

"But it sounded like he asked you out!" Ino said in defense.

I narrowed my eyes. When it comes to this sort of stuff, it's best not to listen to Ino. But I will admit that she gets it right, sometimes.

"Tell me what happened, Tenten."

"Well, while we were waiting for you, the Hyuga called me. So I talked to him for a bit, but then he totally changed the subject and asked me if I wanted to go walking with him on Halloween instead of trick or treating with the rest of you guys."

"Well, it almost sounds like it could be a date... What did you say?" I asked.

"I said I would think about it, I wanted all you guys to tell me if I should or shouldn't."

Tenten was always like this if it was about Neji. She never changed.

"Tenten, this is something you have to decide on your own."

She sighed and said, "Yeah, that's what everyone else said."

"What w-will you choose T-Tenten-chan?" Hinata asked.

She was silent for a minute. We waited patiently for her decision.

"I'll go." Tenten said determinedly.

We all smiled, it's about time they spend some alone time.

_BUZZ_

I took out my phone and saw that I had gotten a text message from Sasuke.

_Are you already at Ino's?_

_-Sasuke_

I was _going _to text him back, but Ino _had_ to read the message and make a big deal about it.

"Sasuke texted you? Aw, look! They're friends again!" Ino said from behind me.

"Ino-pig!" I yelled.

I didn't know she was behind me! She totally scared me!

"What? Sakura's friends with Sasuke again?_ Finally_." Temari said.

"I-I'm so happy f-for you Sakura-chan." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"I thought it wouldn't happen, but guess I was wrong." Tenten said.

"Guys, were not like best friends, not even friends, we're just... acquaintances."

"Then why did he text you?" Ino asked.

"I said I was coming to your house and I didn't tell him when I left so I guess he just wanted to check and see if I was okay."

"Wait, why did you tell him you were coming?" Tenten asked.

"Well I _am _staying at his house until my mom gets out of the hospital and-" I was saying until the girls started bombarding me with questions.

"You're staying at his house?"

"Has he made a move on you yet?"

"Have you made a move yet?"

"Has anything happened between you two?"

"And _don't _lie to us!" they said in union.

I sighed. I guess I forgot to tell them. And this wasn't something they would let go of easily, better just get it over with.

"Yes I'm staying at his house, no he hasn't made a move on me, no I haven't made a move on him, and... yeah, I guess something's did happen between us." I had a feeling I would regret saying that.

"Some_things_?" they asked in unison.

I nodded.

"Tell us!" Ino demanded.

Knew I'd regret it.

"I'm not telling you! I answered all your questions and that's all I'll tell you!"

"Please Sakura!" Temari begged.

Whoa, Temari never begged for anything, guess she really wants to know, but too bad I still wasn't telling them anything.

I shook my head.

"How about we go ding-dong-ditch the guys or something?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

It was quiet for a moment. I could tell they were thinking about it. I hope I was able to successfully able to change the topic.

"I'm in. Tomorrow is Halloween, but I'm willing to do the tricking a little early." Temari said a smirk on her face.

"I agree, I'm in, too." Tenten said.

Hinata nodded.

"Fine, besides I got to get Naruto back for what he said to me. And I know exactly what to do." Ino said as she went over to her desk.

She came back a moment later with a very long piece of string, a short wire shaped like a little hook, and an Ichirakus coupon in her hands. Once I saw the Ichirakus coupon I knew exactly what we were going to do.

"Awesome, let's do it!" I said.

Everyone nodded, stood up and walked out of Ino's room and, shortly after leaving her house, we headed for Naruto's.

* * *

We were across the street from Naruto's house hiding in a bush. Ino tied the string on the little wire and hooked the coupon. She looked up at us and we nodded. We ran across the street to Naruto's house. Everyone but Ino hid in the bushes. Ino went up to the door, placed the coupon in front of it, and ran to us.

"Okay, I'll text Sakura when I'm far enough, once I do, one of you go and ring his doorbell. Okay?" she asked.

"Wait, h-how will you k-know when h-he o-opens the door?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, if Naruto would ever see an Ichirakus coupon on the floor, he'd scream it to the world." Temari said.

"That _is _true." said Tenten.

Ino nodded and ran across the street and kept running for a couple of more seconds. Like I had said before, it was a _very _long piece of string. We watched her until we couldn't see her anymore.

_BUZZ_

I checked my phone and sure enough it was the signal.

_Now!_

_-Ino-pig_

I looked up at Tenten and she nodded. She stood up from the bushes while we tried our best not to be noticed by Naruto when he came out. Tenten walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Once she had done that, she ran back to our bush and hid with us. We waited for a moment, until the door finally opened revealing Naruto. He looked around for the person who had rang his doorbell, but when he looked down, he saw the coupon and did just as we had predicted.

"AN ICHIRAKUS COUPON! YES! JUST MY LUCK!"

He was so loud we had to cover our ears. But good think he was such an idiot.

When he bent down to grab it, it moved away from him.

"Wha-?"

He looked a little confused, but again tried to grab it. But it showed the same results as the first time.

"YOU WILL BE MINE! BELIEVE IT!" he screamed.

He was so occupied with getting the coupon he didn't even see the hook and string.

Once he yelled that, the coupon took off and so did Naruto.

"DAMN YOU COUPON!"

Once he was far enough we crawled out from under the bush and started laughing. Only Naruto would fall for something _that _stupid.

All of a sudden we heard a scream, "YES! I GOT IT!"

What? He got the coupon? Was Ino too slow? She may not look like it, but she is a pretty fast runner. And for something like this, she wouldn't have been slow. What had happened to her?

We got up and followed the path Naruto had taken. Once we had caught up to Naruto, we saw him doing one of his little dances.

"Naruto." I said.

He turned around and smiled.

"Look Sakura-chan, look! I got a free Ichirakus coupon!" he said shoving the little piece of paper in my face.

"Yes Naruto, I see it. You need to come with us." I said, grabbing his hand in the process.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We don't know." Tenten replied.

We kept running when suddenly we heard voices.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" it sounded like Ino's voice.

"Where's Sakura?" that voice sounded like Sasuke!

Just then we turned the corner and there they were. They both turned to look at us. Sasuke saw mine and Naruto's still linked hands. I thought I saw something like anger flash in his eyes, but it was gone just as it had come. I let go of Naruto's hand and walked up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" I asked.

But instead of answering me, he did something totally unexpected. He left Ino's side and came up to me. He looked me in the eye and I looked at him. Then he hugged me. I stiffened and blushed at the sudden contact. I looked behind Sasuke to see Ino smirking. She was _enjoying_ this, I should have known.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" I asked again.

Still in our hug he said, "Why didn't you answer my text?"

My eyes widened. I totally forgot to text him back!

"Ohmigod, I'm sorry! I was going to, but I got distracted and it slipped my mind."

He pulled back a little so he could look at my face. Our faces were only inches apart. His face started to get closer to mine. Okay, time to freak out! I was so stunned by what was happening, I couldn't move, I just stood there. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for what would happen. But the only thing that happened was something pushed against my forehead. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke's forehead against mine. He had his eyes closed too.

"I was so worried Sakura." I heard him say, pain and worry written all over his face.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke."

I felt tears coming. Look what I did! I ended up worrying him _again_! And all I had to do was text him back saying that I had been at Ino's house. I couldn't even do that. When would this end? I loved him so much, but all I end up doing is worrying him. I felt a tear roll down my face. He opened one of his eyes and saw my tear.

"Don't cry Sakura, its fine. I'm just relieved that you're okay. I thought something had happened again."

I felt more and more tears fall down face. I knew it would be useless to try and stop them, so I let them fall. I buried my face in Sasuke's chest, crying. I held on to him as if my life depended on it. I completely blocked everything, besides Sasuke and me, out. It was just _us_. The way I wished, no, hoped, it would be.

I felt Sasuke put his chin on top of my head and say, "Don't cry Sakura, I hate it when I see you cry."

But no matter how much I tried, I couldn't. I wanted to stop so Sasuke wouldn't have to see me like this, but I just couldn't _stop_.

"Come on Sakura, let's go home." he said after a few minutes.

I nodded my head and pulled back a little. I looked around us and noticed that we were all alone. Then I remembered that the girls and Naruto were here a second ago. Which means they saw what we said and did... they wouldn't let this go the next time I saw them, I knew it.

"Where did the others go?" I asked.

We started to walk, Sasuke held on tightly to my waist, me doing the same, but I also had me head on his shoulder.

"They all left a few minutes ago, saying that they wanted to give us some privacy." he answered.

I rolled my eyes, wiping the leftover tears from early.

We walked to Sasuke's house, when we got there I saw the weasel, but instead of bugging us, like the little weasel he was, he looked over at us and walked away. It was a relief, but why did he do that?

We walked to Sasuke's room and lay down on his bed. I still had my head on his shoulder, but instead of holding each other, we held hands as we slowly drifted off to sleep. My last thought being about how much Sasuke meant to me.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! Again, I think I made Sasuke kind of OOC, but I like this Sasuke! Lol, he's hecka nice... I could get used to this Sasuke. ;D Anyway, I made Sasuke a little nicer, especially to Sakura, because at first he's the cold hearted Sasuke we all know and love, but once he and Sakura start to spend more time with each other he's able to open up little by little and vice versa. And now that all this stuff with Sakura's mom is going on, they spend even _more _time together. And they're able to hang out together just like they used to when they were younger. Does that make sense? I hope it does. XP I'll post the next chapter up soon and I think it'll be totally epic! So check in to see if it's up, okay? BYE! _-gaarafangirl14_

**Hikarru****- Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter so far! You're the best Kasi-chan!**

**illneverknow****- Thanks! I'm happy that you like it! And if you think the thing with Sakura's mom is harsh, think again! There is much more drama coming! XP**

**pirateKitten11893****- THANK YOU! XD**

**Sasuke-KiraLover****- Y-You really think so? Thanks a bunch! Looks like all the hard work is paying off. ^^**

**Valzchan****- I still can't believe this many people like my story! Thanks for thinking it's so good! And I always update a story every two-four days, or around that so you don't have a thing to worry about. :)**

_**This chapter is dedicated to all my awesome reviewers! Thanks a ton! I hope I can continue to make this story good enough for you to keep coming back for more.**__** n_n**_


	17. Worst Halloween Ever

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I'm borrowing the characters. XD**

'Sup everyone! Kasi-chan finally finished _Goddess_! It was awesome! You should read it! n_n And OMG I had an awesome day, how about you? XD So yeah... You know what? I'll just cut this short and get to the story.

_Oh and one more thing. Flames __**WILL**__ be used to cook Naruto's ramen._

_(Even if it __**is **__advice =D)_

* * *

_This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_

* * *

"Sakura-chan, wake up." I heard a voice call my name.

"Five more minutes mom." I mumbled, not wanting to wake up.

"Aw Sakura-chan, I'm flattered, but I'm not your mother." I heard the voice say.

I rubbed my eyes and opened them slowly to see Mikoto-san smiling at me. I sat up and looked around. I noticed I was in a very familiar room... I was in Sasuke's room!

"Wha-?"

Mikoto-san smiled at me and said, "You two came home yesterday and came straight to Sasuke's room. You didn't even eat!"

I stared at her. _Yesterday_? So today was Halloween...?

"I came up here to tell you two that breakfast was ready."

I nodded. She smiled one last time before leaving the room. I looked to my right and saw Sasuke still asleep. I smiled. He looked so peaceful.

I saw that his hand was holding something, but the blankets were covering it. I moved them out of the way and instantly regretted it. Sasuke was holding my hand...

I gaped. This was so not happening.

"If I try to move my hand Sasuke might wake up" I thought.

I sighed. I'd just have to pray and hope that Sasuke wouldn't wake up.

I slowly pulled my hand out of Sasuke's, but that only made him tighten the grip on my hand.

"Great."

I felt the bed move slightly. I looked to my right and saw that Sasuke had woken up.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me. Crap.

"Sakura?" he asked.

He tried to get up but stopped. He looked over at our intertwined hands and paused. We stayed silent for a moment. You wouldn't_ believe_ how awkward it was.

"Sorry." he said suddenly.

"N-No, it's nothing."

He loosened the grip on my hand and I was finally able to free my hand from his.

"You can use the bathroom first, I'll wait." he said.

I nodded and headed for his bathroom.

I closed the door and looked at myself in the mirror. I was still wearing the clothes I had on yesterday. Gross. Good thing I had left some clean clothes in the bathroom.

I grabbed them and got ready for today. I didn't do much because I would be doing the same thing later since it was Halloween. Ino would demand all of us to look our best.

When I was done I opened the door and stepped out. Sasuke got up from his bed and walked past me into the bathroom.

Why did it suddenly feel so awkward for us?

I shook my head and went downstairs for some breakfast. I was _so_ hungry.

When I got to the table, I saw that Mikoto-san and the weasel already eating. I walked over to the table and sat down next to Mikoto-san.

"Aw, why are you being so mean, little Sakura-chan? Don't you want to sit next to me?"

Without looking at him I said, "No."

I started to eat, ignoring the weasel as much as I could. I could tell we were amusing Mikoto-san.

I heard someone walk downstairs. I looked up from eating to see Sasuke walk over to the table.

"Nice of you to join us, Sasuke." Mikoto-san said a smile on her face.

He nodded.

H grabbed a chair and put it in between me and Mikoto-san. He sat down and grabbed some food.

I looked over at the weasel.

"Not even my little brother wants to sit next to me? I'm hurt."

I rolled my eyes and continued eating.

* * *

I was on the couch watching TV. It was about six-thirty.

"Ino should be calling in a few minutes..." I thought.

I heard my phone ring. I pulled it out and read the caller ID. Sure enough, it was Ino.

Before I could even say hi, she bombarded me with questions.

"_So what happened? Where did you two go? Did you go to some super special secret place? Did you two kiss? Did you two-_"

"Ino!"

"_What?_"

"We didn't _do _anything. We just went to his house. Jeez..."

Ino thought of the craziest things sometimes.

"Just _went home? So you two didn't do anything? What's wrong with you? That was the perfect opportunity and you missed it!_"

I sighed. Yep, the craziest things.

"Is this all you called me for or do you want me and Sasuke to go over to your house like the others?"

"_Oh, yeah! I totally forgot! Yeah, it's okay for you two to come over. And you guys better hurry! We won't wait for you two!_"

"Yeah whatever."

I hung up and headed upstairs to Sasuke's room. I knocked on the door.

"Hn."

I opened the door and saw Sasuke on his bed listening to his iPod.

"Ino called. We can head over to her house." I said.

He nodded and got up from his bed. I walked across the room and grabbed my costume.

"You should bring a sweater, it'll be cold." Sasuke said.

We walked out of his house and walked downstairs.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Alright, but don't blame me if you catch a cold."

I rolled my eyes.

We made it downstairs and walked outside.

* * *

We had decided on walking since Ino's house was that far.

The walk was silent for a few minutes. That is until my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Billboard Brow! I just thought of an idea for Halloween!_"

"What is it, Ino?"

"_How about we split into groups? That way we can get more candy faster!_"

I thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I guess we would get a little more candy if we split up into groups..."

"_Exactly!_"

"Okay calm down. Sasuke and I are almost there."

"_Alright, see you two later._"

I hung up and put my phone into my pocket.

"What did Ino want?" Sasuke asked.

"Something about us splitting into groups so we can get more candy."

He sighed.

A few minutes later, we had finally made it to Ino's house.

I knocked on the door and waited.

I heard someone running to the door. I stepped back, not wanting to get hit or anything like that when the door opened.

The door opened and I saw Ino in her costume. She looked nice in it.

"Come on Sakura! Go put on your costume!" she demanded.

"Fine, fine."

Sasuke and I walked into Ino's house and headed for her room.

She opened the door and we all walked in.

I saw that everyone was here, but before I could even say 'Hi' Ino pushed me into her bathroom.

"You can talk to everyone _after_ you finish getting ready." she stated.

I rolled my eyes, but decided to just get it over with.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, hurry up! By the time you're ready all the candy will be gone!" Naruto whined.

"Oh shut up Naruto! I've been in here for a total of five minutes!' I yelled.

Naruto could be so inpatient sometimes.

I had finished putting on my nurse outfit. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before opening the door and walking back into Ino's room.

"There, I'm done! You happy, Naruto?"

"Finally!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Woo Sakura! You look hot!"

I turned to my left and saw the girls smiling. I looked down at my outfit.

"You think so?" I asked.

I didn't think it was that special.

"Are you kidding me? Of course you do! The boys won't be able to keep their hands off of you!" Tenten said.

I blushed a little at that.

"I agree one hundred percent, Sakura." Temari said a smirk on her face.

"Y-Yes Sakura-chan, i-it looks very n-nice on you." Hinata smiled.

"We might have to switch costumes Billboard Brow!" Ino exclaimed.

I rolled my eye, whatever.

"Well that only bad thing is that I can't carry my phone. Is it okay if I leave it here Ino?" I asked.

"Sure."

I walked across the room and put my phone in Temari's bag she had brought. I knew if I had forgotten it here, Ino would look through, but I bet Temari wouldn't.

"Okay," I said, turning back to everyone, "what's the plan?"

* * *

"Okay. The plan is to split up into groups so we can get more candy. It's pretty simple. Does everyone get it?" Ino asked.

We all nodded.

"Okay, here are the groups. Temari with Shikamaru, Tenten with Neji, me with Sai, Naruto with Hinata, and Sakura with Sasuke."

It was silent for a moment.

"What? You guys don't like the groups?" Ino asked.

"No." we all said in unison.

Ino pouted.

"Fine, you guys pick."

"How about we split up into two groups, the guys and the girls?" Tenten suggested.

We all thought it over.

"I guess that would work." I said.

"Then it's agreed. Now, let's go!" Naruto said.

"Baka" we said in unison.

* * *

It was ten minutes before eight. We had separated with the guys a while ago. We went door to door for candy, and don't ask why we were even doing this because we don't have an answer.

"We're going to have so much candy!" Ino said enthusiastically.

"Sometimes I think you're such a child Ino-pig." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Embrace your inner child!"

We laughed at that.

"Hey, can we take a break? I'm tired." I asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm exhausted as well." Hinata said.

"Fine." Ino said, not pleased.

We were at some random corner inspecting our candy when we suddenly heard Ino's phone ring.

She pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello"

We heard another voice over the phone.

"What? Why?" Ino asked.

We heard the voice again.

"But she's fine. I should know because she's right in front of me."

This time the voice was a little more louder than before.

Ino sighed and said, "Fine."

She then shoved her phone in my face.

I looked at her, confused.

"It's the Uchiha." she said, bored.

My eyes widened.

What did he want?

I took the phone from her and put it against my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Sakura, you okay?_"

Before I could answer the girls started making 'kissing' noises. I rolled my eyes.

"Hold on Sasuke." I said walking away from the girls.

"Wait Sakura, we were just joking!" Tenten said through her and the others laughter.

I ignored them and continued walking.

"Okay, sorry, but the girls were being stupid again."

"_How surprising._" Sasuke said.

I laughed.

"So what's up? Why'd you call?" I asked.

"_I just wanted to know if you were okay._"

"... Sasuke, I'm fine. You don't need to worry."

"_It doesn't hurt to check though._"

I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess."

We continued to talk for a few more minutes, but it seemed someone didn't like that.

"_Come on Sasuke-teme! We still have more houses to go to!_"

I stopped walking. Was that Naruto?

"_Calm down Dobe. I gotta go._"

I laughed.

"Yeah, see you later."

I hung up and turned around. That was when I noticed that I had no idea where I was. The only thing I did know was that I was in the 'ghetto', as some would say, part of town.

"Um..."

Great, now I had to call Temari and tell the others to come and find me. Ino wasn't going to be very happy.

I dialed Temari's number and waited.

"Maybe it'd be a good idea if I try to look for them." I thought.

I started walking back the way I had come and hoped I would find them.

_Ring... ring..._

Temari better pick up.

Just then, I got the feeling that I was being followed. I looked over my shoulder to see no one there.

I shook the feeling off and continued walking.

"_Hello?_"

Yes, she answered!

"Hey! Can you guys help me out? I kind of got lost..."

"_You what? Are you serious?_" Temari said over the phone.

"Hey, I'm sorry okay! I got distracted and-" I tried to say, but was interrupted.

The phone I had against my ear was suddenly taken from me. I turned around and was completely stunned by what I saw.

"Well if it isn't Haruno Sakura-_chan._"

I shivered at the name. Standing in front of me was the very man responsible for me having to go to the hospital.

My eyes widened. This could _not_ be happening. How? Why?

"W-What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in prison!" I tried to stay calm, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Prison? I escaped that 'prison' a long time ago. I went to go visit you at your house, but sadly you weren't there. Only your mother."

My eyes widened.

"YOU! YOU DID THAT TO HER!"

I was furious. My hands balled up into fist.

"I only did that to her because she wouldn't tell me where you were. If only she had cooperated..."

"_Sakura? Are you there? What happened?_" I heard Temari say over Ino's phone.

The man looked at Ino's phone.

"I'm sorry, but Sakura-chan is busy at the moment." he told Temari.

"_Is that...? It's YOU! IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON HER I SWEAR I'LL-!_"

He hung up the phone and threw it behind him.

How was I supposed to defend myself in a _nurse's_ outfit?

"Now, where were we?"

I stepped back, but he grabbed onto my arm before I could run.

"Don't try to waste your energy, it's not worth it. Oh, and don't even _think_ about screaming for help, unless you want to end up like your poor mother."

What was I going to do? No one knew where I was, _I_ didn't even know! Then, an idea popped into my head. If I could distract him long enough then the others might find me in time.

"Will you at least tell me your name, since you already know mine?"

"My name? Orochimaru."

Hearing him say that name made me shiver, and not because it was cold.

I faced the ground, not wanting to see his hideous face.

"I don't think what you're doing is such a great idea."

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because I have some friends you don't want to mess with. You met a couple of my friends the other day, remember? Well, I have more that would kick your ass much worse."

"Well then, I better make it quick." he said, pulling my arm so that I was only inches from his face.

"Bastard..."

"Aren't I?"

What happened next is something I wouldn't like repeating.

He closed the space between us and kissed me. It was horrible.

Thinking fast, I brought my free hand and slapped him as hard as I could.

He broke the kiss and let me go. That was the chance I had been waiting for. I ran behind him and picked up Ino's phone.

"Damn you wench!" he said as I ran away from him.

If only I had brought my phone! Good thing I wasn't wearing high heels though.

I looked behind me and saw that he was chasing me.

"Crap." I said as I opened Ino's phone and tried dialing Temari's number.

I ran as fast as I could, but soon tripped which made the phone fall out of my hands.

Just as I was getting up, I felt a hand grab my arm and yank me up.

"I'll get you for that." Orochimaru said, even though it was dark, I could clearly see a bright red hand print on his face.

He raised his balled up fist and hit me square in the face.

I fell to the ground and hit my head pretty hard. I groaned. How was I still conscious?

I suddenly felt an enormous pain in my stomach. I screamed. Not a little scream you would do if you were scared, I mean a _real_ scream.

I looked up to see he was repeatedly kicking my stomach.

"Stop it!" I yelled through all the pain.

I was surprised I wasn't crying. I was in so much pain and not even a single tear came.

"Take that! I've had enough of all your crap! Once I'm done with you, I'll leave you out in the cold to die!"

"SASUKE!" I yelled.

I don't even know why I yelled out his name. No one even knew where I was. No one would be here to save me, not this time.

"When would my pain and suffering end?" I thought.

At least Sasuke wouldn't have to see me like this.

He repeatedly kicked me, that is until he got bored with it.

He grabbed the collar of my costume and yanked me up so that we were eye level. I couldn't even stand.

I was surprising still awake.

"Oh Sakura-chan. Look what you've done to yourself. Your head is bleeding."

I weakly raised my hand to my head. It felt warm and sort of sticky. I brought my hand to my face to see it was _covered _in blood.

Was I going to live after this? Probably not. Not after how much blood I was losing.

I closed my eyes and whispered, "I love you Sasuke."

I didn't know if this was the end for me and I didn't even care who heard it, I just wanted to say it at least one more time.

I don't think Orochimaru heard me though.

"I think it's about time we head over to my place. Don't want your friends to come, now do we?

He held on to my collar and dragged me. I still couldn't walk. It almost felt like I was paralyzed.

Looks like it was over for me. At least I got what I deserved for not being with my mom when he attacked her at the house.

I closed my eyes. I wish I could see Sasuke's face one more time, to tell him how much I loved him. It didn't look like that was happening though.

"You get your filthy hands off of her you bastard."

I refused to open my eyes. I had probably lost so much blood that I was hearing things.

But the weird thing is, Orochimaru stopped.

Curious, I opened my eyes.

No way.

"Ah, so you're one of Sakura-_chan's _friends? You don't look that tough to me."

"Hey, only I can diss Sasuke-teme!"

I turned to my right to see Naruto.

My eyes widened.

"Even though this is troublesome, don't think we'll go easy on you." I turned to my left and saw Shikamaru, Neji, and Sai

"Neither will we! I wasn't able to kick your ass last time, but this time I _will_." Even though they were behind me and wasn't able to see them, I could tell it was Ino and the other girls.

"Where did all of you come from?" Orochimaru asked, you could tell he was scared.

I finally felt a tear roll down my face. I couldn't believe it. How did they find me?

Sasuke stepped forwards. You could see it in his eyes that he was pissed.

"I said let her go." he said, pure hatred in his voice.

Orochimaru smirked and threw me to the ground.

I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream.

But never the less, I looked up at him and said, "I warned you."

He narrowed his eyes. He was about to kick me again, but instead was pulled by his hair backwards.

"I don't think so." Ino said as she threw him to the ground.

That seemed to be the signal for everyone to attack him because once he was on the floor everyone ran to him and started to beat the crap out of him.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked, you could tell he was worried.

"I guess I am, but how did you find me? Its pitch black out here."

He smirked and said, "Your big forehead gave you away."

I laughed lightly, but stopped and held my stomach in pain.

"It's okay, I called 911, and they'll be here soon.

I nodded.

Suddenly a cold wind blew and I shivered.

Sasuke sighed and took off his sweater and put it over my shoulders.

"I told you to bring a sweater."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever."

* * *

Oh snap! =O Was this chapter good or what? I'm such an evil authoress. ^^ And I hope all the fluffy parts are good enough. I don't think I write very good ones. :P But at least I try! Anyway, did you guys like it? I thought it was pretty awesome. Oh, and you know that one chapter where I said I wasn't done with the it and that it was supposed to be longer but I cut it short? Yeah, this is where that chapter was supposed to end. It would have been one long chapter huh! But I think it was a good thing I cut it short. =P Lol. I hope you guys had an awesome Thanksgiving! Mine was pretty awesome. I had loads of fun! But anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. BYE! _- gaarafangirl14_


	18. I'm What?

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I'm borrowing the characters. XD**

Hi everyone! Miss me? ;D **Random person**: No. **Me**: T^T Jk. XP So what's up? Kasi-chan's writing _Persephone_! I'm so excited! XD Anyway, I have a warning I must share with all of you!

**WARNING**: I'm going to warn you, this chapter is so fudged up! Real big shocker in here! (Unless you read the preview on my profile. If you did it probably won't be that shocking) and the one after this one is even more fudged up! So yeah, that's my warning.

And one more thing! I'm putting Sakura's diary aside for now. Once all this stuff with Sakura's mom settles down, then I'll bring it back up. Do you know who took it? ;)

**This chapter is dedicated to Kasi-chan! Congrats on the sequel! =D**

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN, WAKE UP! DON'T YOU DIE ON US!"

"Naruto, I'm still awake!" I yelled.

"... Oh. Okay!"

I sighed. Naruto was such a baka.

I was sitting on the sidewalk, leaning against Sasuke's shoulder for support. Everyone else was either standing by me and Sasuke, or guarding Orochimaru so he wouldn't get away. It had only been a total of five minutes since I was almost raped... again.

"Naruto, don't scream like that! You scared me!" Ino yelled, annoyed.

"Hey, I thought Sakura-chan had died! I was only trying to wake her up!" Naruto replied.

"Both of you shut up! Sakura _is _in a lot of pain right now." Sasuke said.

"Oops... sorry." they said in union.

"Its fine, I mean, I'm only in a ton of pain right now, but you two scream all you want to." I said sarcastically.

I looked over at Orochimaru to see him on the ground, groaning in pain. I rolled my eyes; he wasn't so tough after all.

Suddenly we heard the ambulance siren a little ways off.

"Come on Sakura, they'll be here any second." Sasuke said, getting up and offering his hand to me.

I weakly reached for his hand. Once I grabbed it, he slowly pulled me.

"Here let me help you." he said, wrapping his free arm around my waist.

I blushed at the sudden contact, but ignored it.

I needed to stay focus; the paramedics would be here any second.

* * *

I was in the ambulance on my way to the hospital. I got to choose two people to come with me; the rest would have to get there on their own. In the end I picked Sasuke and Ino, the two people in this world I could trust the most, besides my mother.

The police had taken Orochimaru into custody and was on his way to prison, where he would stay for quite a while. I was relieved. Everyone that had stayed with Orochimaru, until the police came, explained to them that Orochimaru was the one who had almost killed my mother. Now that they knew who had done it, that meant they'd stop the investigation and I could finally go home and get some of my clothes, but wouldn't be able to stay there until my mom was out of the hospital.

"Sakura, you okay?" Ino asked.

I snapped back to reality. I looked over at Ino to see she looked a little worried.

I smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just in a lot of pain, but other than that, I'm doing pretty well."

She smiled, but didn't look convinced.

* * *

"Okay everyone. Hold on, we're about to pull into the hospital." one of the paramedics said.

Well, this was it. I sighed. I bet I had lost so much blood; they'd have to do a blood transfusion, and stitch the big cut on my head...

I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't feel someone grab my hand. I looked over to my right to see Sasuke looking at me and refusing to let go of my hand. I gave him a small smile to show him that I was fine, but, like Ino, he didn't look so convinced.

"Well Sakura-san," the doctor said, "you lost quiet a lot of blood from the wound on your head, but we were able to give you the blood that you needed. We also stitched up the cut on your head.-"

"Um, doctor." I said, interrupting him.

He looked up from his clipboard.

"Yes?"

"How many stitches did you need to use?" I asked, curious.

"Thirteen."

"... Cool." I said a smile on my face.

Yeah, it may seem bad, but at least now I could say I got _thirteen_ stitches on my head. Who wouldn't want to boast about that?

I heard Sasuke sigh in the seat next to me. I turned to him and saw that he looked annoyed. I smiled. He was just like that because I wasn't taking this seriously.

I turned back to the doctor and nodded.

He looked back down at his clipboard and continued.

"Well, that's basically it. Your stomach's going to have a nasty bruise and you're going to be sore for a couple of days, but that seems to be it. Oh, and you shouldn't go to school for a while with injuries like the ones you have."

"Thank you doctor, um... is it okay if I go home after I visit my mother?" I asked, not wanting to stay in the hospital again.

"Well, I guess it should be okay, but call if something is wrong." he said.

I nodded and he left the room.

"Thank Kami-sama." Ino said, relieved.

I slowly stood up and said, "I'm going to go check on my mom, I haven't seen her in a while and I'm sure the doctor told her about what happened."

I heard someone get up. I turned to see Sasuke standing up and looking at me.

"I'm going with you."

"Sasuke I-"

"I'm going with you."

I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you can come, but the rest of you stay, we'll be back." I said.

The rest nodded.

I walked out of the room, Sasuke following behind me, and headed for my mother's room.

When we reached the room, I knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." I heard my mother say from the other side of the door.

I slowly opened the door and saw my mother lying in her bed.

Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Sakura..." you could tell she was about to cry.

"Hi, Mom." I said, trying my hardest not to do the same.

I saw that she was starting to cry.

"Mom, don't cry. Look, I'm fine!" I said.

"Oh Sakura, always trying to look on the bright side of things..." she said quietly.

I gave a little smile.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come give your mother a hug." she said, now a bright smile on her face.

I walked over to her bed and gave her one of the biggest hugs I've ever given her.

After a moment, I felt her shoulders start to shake. I pulled back from the hug a little to see that she was crying again.

I frowned.

"Mom..."

"No! I'm fine. I'm sorry." she said, wiping some tears.

"I'm fine mom. You should be worrying about yourself." I said.

"I know, I know. I just can't help but worry about you."

"But I got Sasuke." I said, a small smile on my face.

She looked up at me in surprise. I didn't blame her.

I looked over at Sasuke.

"Come here Sasuke."

He nodded and walked over to us.

"Haruno-san." he said, bowing.

"Please Sasuke. You don't have to be so formal with me! I've known you since you were a baby." my mother said.

He straightened up.

"So, is it true? Are you looking after my daughter like she's said you have?" she asked.

"Yes, I have."

She smiled.

"Thank you. I'm not there to help Sakura out all the time, but I'm glad she has you." she said softly.

He nodded and I noticed a small smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes he could be so full of himself.

"Sasuke, will you promise me something?" my mother asked.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Will you promise me that whenever I can't be there for Sakura, you will?"

My eyes widened.

What was she talking about? It wasn't like she was going to died or something, right?

"Yes." he answered.

I looked over at him and saw something flash in his eyes. Something that reminded me of determination.

"Thank you."

What was going on here? It felt like they were having a private conversation with each other.

"So Sakura, have you been staying at Sasuke's house?" my mother asked.

I looked back at my mom and nodded.

"Ah..."

I narrowed my eyes.

She had one of those _looks_ on her face. But before I could question her about it, there was a knock at the door. We turned to the door and saw Ino at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but they told us that visiting hours are over." she said, and apologetic smile on her face.

"Oh, well you kids better get going. Goodbye. And you better not forget your promise Sasuke." my mother said as we walked to the door.

I turned around and waved. My mother smiled and did the same.

I closed the door and paused.

I couldn't stop thinking about what my mother and Sasuke were talking about...

"Come one Sakura."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Sasuke and Ino waiting for me.

"Oh! Sorry." I said as I did my best to walk fast.

Sasuke met me halfway and helped me out.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's fine. Besides, I did promise your mother." he said.

I looked up at him and saw that determination in his eyes again.

Why was he being so determined?

* * *

We walked outside and saw the others waiting for us.

Almost immediately, the girls ran up to me.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"Girls..."

"Are you in pain?"

"Girls..."

"Do you need help?"

"Girls, I'm fine, really." I said.

"Oh" they said in union.

I smiled; they could be so protective sometimes.

"Are you ready, Sakura?"

I looked up at Sasuke.

"Yeah, let's go home. I'm exhausted."

* * *

We got home at around ten o' clock.

I was tired. All I wanted was sleep.

We entered the house and almost immediately Mikoto-san ran up to us.

"Oh Sakura, are you okay? I was so worried!" Mikoto-san said, running over to me to give me a crushing bear hug.

"Mikoto-san... you're... hurting me... can't... breathe."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said, letting me go.

I fell to the floor, but luckily Sasuke caught me.

"Mom, we're going to go to bed, okay?" he said, helping me up.

She nodded an apologetic smile on her face.

I was finally able to get up and walk over to the stairs, with Sasuke's help.

"Oh wait!" she said before we could walk upstairs.

We turned around and saw Mikoto-san walking to us.

"I almost forgot to tell you, the maids finally finished fixing up the guest bedroom. So now you can sleep in your own bed. Well, goodnight you two." Mikoto-san said, walking over to the kitchen.

My eyes widened.

I had totally forgotten about that!

I looked up at Sasuke to see a blank face. He turned around and said, "Come on Sakura, I'll help you get to your room."

I frowned.

I turned back to the stairs and let Sasuke help me to the room.

* * *

"If you need something, let me know." Sasuke said, standing by the door.

I was sitting on the queen-sized bed.

Without looking at him I replied, "Yeah, okay."

I heard the door shut.

I sat there on the bed, thinking.

"Why do I feel so sad? I should be happy I don't have to sleep in the same bed as Sasuke... shouldn't I?" I thought.

I slowly got up and went into the bathroom to change into some pajamas.

I got out and headed for the lamp. I turned it off and walked to my bed. Once I was in bed, I tried my best to sleep. I stayed awake for I don't know how long. I just couldn't. I felt like I was missing something, but what?

"Or maybe someone..." I thought.

My eyes widened. I quickly shook my head. I was fine. I just need to try harder, that was all.

I stayed still, my eyes close. Finally after a few minutes, I started to feel the sleep I need come to me.

* * *

"_Where am I?" I thought._

_I was suddenly outside. In a place that felt familiar._

_I looked around, but no one was here with me._

"_Hello, is someone here? I think I'm lost." I called out, but no one answered me._

_Deciding to look around for someone, I started walking. To my amazement, I wasn't in pain. I felt my head where the stitches were supposed to be and was shocked. They weren't there! But I ignored it for now, I needed to find someone. Maybe they could help me out._

_I walked for what felt like hours._

"_Something's wrong. I've been here... Am I walking in circles?" I thought._

_I stopped._

_I shook my head and sighed._

"_I am walking in circles."_

"_SASUKE!"_

_My eyes widened._

_I looked around, but no one was here._

_What's happening?_

"_Maybe I should follow the persons voice, they sound like they're in trouble." I thought._

_I ran to where I heard the voice and stopped. No one was there._

"_I'm sure this is where I heard the voice..." I said out loud._

"_Nice of you to finally come, Sakura-_chan_." I heard a voice say behind me._

_I paused._

_It _couldn't_ be him._

_I turned around to see no one there. I sighed in relief. But when I turned around, there _he _was._

_My eyes widened._

"_I was afraid that you wouldn't have come, Sakura-_chan_." Orochimaru said._

"_Y-You! You're supposed to be in prison! This is impossible!" I yelled, stepping away from him._

_I knew where I was now. I was in the exact same spot where Orochimaru beat me._

"_Prison? I escaped from that 'prison' a long time ago."_

"_B-But it was only a few hours ago!"_

_He smirked._

_This was like a playback of what happened only hours ago._

_He grabbed my collar and raised his fist._

_I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know how Orochimaru had gotten out of prison or how this was even _possible_._

_He was about to punch me. This was it. I was going to be beat again._

_I closed my eyes and cried, "SASUKE!"_

* * *

"Sakura, Sakura!"

I opened my eyes and sat up. I was breathing hard and I was shaking.

Someone tap my shoulder and I flinched.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

I turned to see a very worried Sasuke staring.

"S-Sasu-Sasuke?" I asked.

I couldn't even talk right.

I felt a tears roll down my eyes. I had no idea why.

I tried my best to wipe them, but they kept coming.

"Sakura."

I stopped and looked up at Sasuke.

"What happened? Are you okay? I heard you screaming my name so I came, but I found you on the bed crying."

I took deep breathes and was finally able to answer him.

"I had a dream... about _him_." I said, quietly.

He started at me, his eyes wide.

"Sasuke, I-I'm so scared."

He continued to stare at me.

After a moment he finally spoke.

"Come on, let's go to my room."

I looked at him, confused.

He grabbed my hand and helped me out of bed.

"Why are we going to your room?" I asked.

"Because, I don't want to sleep in that room."

He opened the door and walked into Sasuke's room.

"Wait, what?"

We were in Sasuke's room. He let go of my hand and turned to face me.

"Sakura, it's clear that you're very scared and I do have a promise to keep." he said, fixing the bed for the two of us.

I stood there. I wasn't in the mood to argue with him.

After a moment or two, he turned back to me and said, "Okay, it's ready."

I slowly walked to the bed and got in Sasuke doing the same.

His back was facing me. But I didn't care. I didn't feel scared as long as I was with Sasuke. I closed my eyes and was ready for the sleep to come back to me. That's when I realized that I didn't have a problem trying to fall asleep this time. I shook it off and decided to think about it later, I was tired and all I wanted was sleep.

Without opening my eyes I said, "Goodnight, Sasuke."

* * *

_A few days later_

I was on my way to the hospital. It was my mother's last day there, so I wanted to pay her a visit.

I walked in and was greeted by a few nurses. I walked up to my mother's door and was about to knock, but my mother's doctor stopped me.

"Ah, Sakura-san, may I see you in my office?" he asked.

I nodded and followed him into his office.

We sat down in our chairs.

"I know your mother is going home tomorrow, but I wanted to give one last blood transfusion, just to be on the safe side, but it seems we are running out. I was wondering if we could take some of yours. I know you've had a recent incident, but we will only need a little." he said.

I sat there for a moment, thinking. If it was to help my mother then I was willing to do just about anything.

I looked at the doctor and nodded.

He smiled and said, "Right, please follow me please."

We got up from our chairs and I followed him.

* * *

It was quiet in the doctor's office. I glanced around noticing pictures of people that were most likely his family. I looked back at him to see he looked very confused. Then, he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san, but your blood doesn't match your mother's. Do you know why that is?" the doctor asked.

My eyes widened as I shook my head. How could mom's blood be different from mine? I was her daughter. I had to know.

"Excuse me doctor, but do you think I could go ask my mother something?"

"Go ahead; I'll be waiting here, okay?"

I nodded as I walked out of his office and headed toward my mother's room. I opened the door, not bothering to knock, walked in, and closed it. I stood there by the door, not looking at my mother, but instead the floor.

"Sakura, what is it dear?" she asked.

"Mother, the doctor asked me if I could give you some of my blood since they didn't have a lot left and wanted to save it for patients in a more critical condition then you. I said yes, but here's the thing... they said that our blood doesn't match, why is that that?" I asked, finally looking at her.

I was serious. I didn't want her lying to me; I wasn't a little child anymore.

Her eyes widened. I narrowed mine. She was hiding something.

"Sakura, please let me explain." she said.

"Oh, please do."

She looked out the window in her room and said, "Sakura... you're adopted."

* * *

Ohhhhhh! =O I'm mega evil! (Nah, I'm just kidding. XP) That was unexpected huh? I love this chapter! It's my fave now! XD anyway I hope you liked it! I gotta go, but I'll see you guys later. BYE!_ ~ gaarafangirl14_

**illneverknow- I completely agree with you. But how'd you like this chapter? Drama filled right? XD**

**Hikarru- You say too much retarded stuff! XP But it's funny so keep saying it. Thanks for all the reviews and good luck with the sequel! n_n**


	19. A Trip To The Doctor's Once Again

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I'm borrowing the characters. XD**

Hi everyone... sorry, I'm just not in a good mood. Family problems. u_u' But whatever! So, how did you like the last chapter? Awesome I hope. I thought it was pretty cool. XP And like I said in the last chapter, this one is fudged up too! I don't think you would ever guess _this_ sort of thing would happen to... HA! Like I'd tell you the spoiler! But don't worry, it's in the chapter, so go read it and tell me how it was! XD (And OMG! This has nothing to do with the story, but I read the first volume to _Monkey High!_ and thought it was so kawaii! I recommend it!)

_Sakura thinking_

**Inner Sakura thinking**

* * *

_This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_

* * *

I stood there, stunned.

"_What_?"

She looked back at me, tears in her eyes.

"Sakura, I'm sorry..."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I wanted to tell you when you seemed ready to hear it."

"I'm fourteen! I think I should know these things!"

"I was going to tell you sooner, I swear, but... then that whole thing with Sasuke happened. I wanted to make sure you were close enough that if you need someone by your side, Sasuke would be the one."

I shook my head, tears falling rolling down my cheek. Why did I always cry? I was tougher than this. So why?

"Sit down Sakura, I'll tell to you about your parents..."

"No. Not without Sasuke."

I saw her eyes widen about a fraction, but composed herself and nodded.

"All right."

* * *

I was outside of my moth-... I mean outside of _her_ room calling Sasuke. **(A.N.: Gomen, I don't know her mom's name... did they ever even SAY what her name was?)**

_Ring... Rin-_

"_Sakura?"_

"H-Hey, Sasuke."

"_Sakura, what's wrong, why are you crying?"_ he sounded worried.

"I'll explain later, but could you come over to the hospital, please?"

"_I'll be there in a second."_

I smiled.

"Thanks."

I hung up and waited for Sasuke to come.

* * *

I stood there in the hallway, thinking.

"I'm... _adopted_?" I thought.

Why? How? All these unanswered questions were starting to give me a headache, but I'd learn the answer to all of them soon enough.

"Sakura."

I looked to my right to see Sasuke a little way down the hallway. I turned and ran down the hallway to him. I stopped when I reached him, not looking at him.

He gently grabbed my chin with his finger and lifted up my head, forcing me to look at him.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"... I'm adopted." I said quietly, fearing someone would overhear.

His eyes widened.

"_What_?"

I gave a little smile and said, "That's what I asked."

"Sakura, where did you hear this from? What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Let's go to my moth- inside. You'll find out soon enough."

I walked away from Sasuke and opened the door to_ her _room. I looked behind me to see Sasuke slowly making his way over.

I entered the room and sat farthest away from the woman lying in the bed in front of me as possible. Once Sasuke entered the room, he saw this and had a confused look. I ignored it and waited patiently for Sasuke to sit next to me. She smiled at him and he nodded. Then, she started.

"Well, since Sasuke's here, let me begin."

* * *

I was in Mikoto-san's car with Sasuke.

I was in the back, my head resting on Sasuke's shoulder. It was silent in the car. No one spoke. Not even the radio was on. It was way too silent. Not even Mikoto-san spoke, she didn't even smile.

I was so confused. I just wanted sleep. But I knew that wasn't going to happen, what had happened earlier was still fresh in my mind.

_Flashback_

"_Well, since Sasuke's here, let me begin."_

_I sat in the chair, looking at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the room._

"_It happened when Sakura was only three. She was in a car with her parents. Though no one knows where you three were going, the accident still happened."_

_I waited patiently, wanting her to continue._

"_It happened at around ten o' clock at night. You were in the backseat, your parents in the front seats. They had stopped at a red light. Once the light turned green, they continued. But, suddenly, a semi drove right at them. They must of known they wouldn't of been able to get away quick enough, so they braced themselves, or at least that was what the authorities thought when they arrived at the scene. When they did arrive, the semi was gone. They guessed it was a hit and run."_

_Hearing her say this, it made me want to cry, but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. Because I didn't even remember them._

"_They amused there had been no survivors, but to their complete shock, they suddenly heard a noise in the car. When they reached it, they found a little girl, no more than four years old, crying in the back seat. The way they saw it, it almost seemed as if your parents were blocking you from the accident."_

_I felt someone gently take my hand. I looked over at Sasuke to see him look worried, but I only smiled lightly and shook off his worry._

"_You were immediately rushed to the hospital. Once the doctors had checked for any injuries, they concluded that they were minor ones, nothing to be afraid of. After, they sent you to an orphanage. They didn't know who you were, nor who your parents were... That's when I visited. I had heard on the news about what had happened, so I dropped by. After I saw your face, I couldn't help but feel pity for you._

_Your eyes were empty, void of any emotion. The people at the orphanage said they had tried everything to cheer you up, but nothing worked. It was as if you knew what had happened to your parents, that you would never see them again. You loved your parents very much and vice versa. So, I decided to adopt you. I swore I would treat you as my own, and that's exactly what I did."_

_It was silent after that. Assuming that she was finished, I stood up and walked to the door._

"_S-Sakura, please forgive me. I would have told you sooner, please believe me!"_

_I stopped._

_So she wanted me to _believe_ her?_

"_I don't know what to believe in anymore." I said quietly as I walked out of the room, Sasuke behind me._

_End flashback_

I didn't know how to react to this. I wish I had remembered what they looked like at least, but no matter how hard I tried, nothing came up.

The car slowly came to a stop. I took off my seat belt, opened the door, got out, and walked into Sasuke's house.

I headed for the stairs, but someone got in my way.

"Out of the way, weasel."

Instead of moving like I had hoped he would, he hugged me. I was pretty shocked.

"What _are_ you doing weasel?" I asked.

"Just be quiet and let me hug you. I'm feeling sorry for you, you should be grateful. And you better remember it too because this is the first and final time it's happening, Sakura."

It was a little weird and awkward, but I hugged him back.

"Now let me go, weasel, I'm tired."

"I called you by your name and you still call me by my nickname? You're so cruel little Sakura-chan." he said as he let me go.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled, and headed upstairs.

"Sakura, wait."

I turned around and saw Sasuke looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Where are you sleeping tonight?"

I paused to think.

"Well..." I hesitated.

He rolled his eyes and gently grabbed my hand.

"Come on."

I smiled and followed Sasuke to his room.

* * *

I lay there, in Sasuke's bed, thinking about today. No matter how hard I had tried, I couldn't fall asleep. It sucked.

I sighed loudly and got up. I grabbed my coat and headed downstairs. Once I was downstairs, I walked outside, my coat wrapped tightly around me. I closed the door behind me and walked down the driveway. I lay down on the cold concrete and looked up at the stars. Great, now I was starting to be like Shikamaru, the only difference being he looked at clouds.

I lay there for I don't know how long, just staring up at the stars. I really don't know why, but I felt comfortable gazing up at the stars. I guess it just reminded me of all the times Sasuke and I had did the same thing I was doing right now.

"What _are_ you doing?"

Surprised, I sat up quickly. I looked over my shoulder to see Sasuke. I sighed in relief.

"I thought you were Mikoto-san."

"Why would you think that?" Sasuke asked, sitting down next to me.

"Well you two do have similar voices."

He narrowed his eyes and said, "I hope you're saying my mother has a manly voice."

"More like you have a girly voice." I said a playful smirk on my lips.

His eye twitched. I laughed; it was so easy to pick on him sometimes.

He rolled his eyes and lay down. I did the same thing.

"So, what are you doing out here? You do know it's freezing, right?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." he answered.

"I asked you first."

He sighed and said, "I woke up and you weren't in bed so I got worried."

"Well, I've been here the whole time."

"And why have you been here instead of in bed sleeping?"

"... I guess I just wanted to look up at the stars."

It was silent for a long time, us just looking up at the stars. It wasn't awkward either; it was sort of peaceful actually. I felt myself starting to fall asleep, but did my best to stay awake; I didn't want to get sick.

"Sakura."

I looked over at him.

Before I could ask what he wanted, he kissed me. I was stunned. I didn't know how to react. Sasuke wasn't looking at me, but instead had his eyes closed. I decided to do the same.

The kiss felt magical, like it never happened, but instead all a dream. It was short, but sweet and soft. After a moment, we broke apart.

"W-What was t-that for?" I asked my face majorly red.

"Did it make you feel better?" he asked, looking up at the stars again.

"...Yeah, I guess it kind of did."

"Well, that's why."

I lay there, staring at Sasuke while he stared up at the stars, like if what just happened never really did happen.

"_Do you like me too, Sasuke...?_" I thought, but quickly shook it away.

"**Of course he does! It's **_**so**_** obvious!**"

My eyes narrowed. So _she_ had returned.

"_What do you want_?"

"**I'm here to tell you that you're being oblivious! Why do you think Sasuke kissed you? Just cause he wanted too, 'cause he **_**really**_** thought it would help you? No! It's so you could get a damn clue!**"

"_What? He would never do that! Of course it was to make me feel better! It was not so I could 'get a clue', whatever that means!_"

"**You really **_**are**_** stupid. He kissed you because he lo-**"

"Sakura?" I snapped back to reality.

I looked up to see Sasuke standing.

"Are you ready to go inside?" he asked.

I nodded and stood up, with Sasuke's help.

We walked inside, me completely pushing away the argument I had with... myself?

* * *

_Days later_

It was the Friday, November the twelfth to be exact. My 'mother' had gotten out of the hospital a week ago; I hadn't spoken to her since then.

I had refused to go home to someone that had lied to me my whole life. Of course she had tried to contact me, but I ignored her.

I went to the house a couple of days ago to get all my things, refusing to talk to her once. And if you're wondering, yes, I do still live in Sasuke's house. But now I slept in the guest room. I couldn't stay in his room forever! Even though I kind of wanted to...

I shook the thought away and thought of something else.

Lately, I've noticed something's that were off with me. Sasuke noticed as well. I've been more and lazier, not wanting to anything what so ever, and worse of all, crying more often. Things that were big and at things that a normal person wouldn't cry about. I was tough, so why was I crying constantly? Sasuke decided that we go to the hospital and see if something was wrong with me, I agreed. In fact, we were going today.

"SAKURA-CHAN, HURRY UP!"

I cringed at the volume of Naruto's voice. He was so much happier and hyper now of days. I mean even _happier_ and hyper than usual. Everyone knew something was up, and we were going to find out.

"Naruto, you baka, stop screaming!" I yelled back at him.

"But, we'll miss the bus!"

I sighed and followed everyone to the bus stop. Since my 'mother' didn't pick me up anymore, I had decided to take the bus, and so did everyone else. We entered the bus and sat all the way in the back, our spot in the bus. We all agreed that this would be the perfect way to question Naruto. Once we were at our seats, we quickly... 'Interrogated' Naruto.

"So, Naruto." Ino began.

Naruto, hearing his name, turned from talking to Hinata, to Ino

"Yeah?" he asked.

"We've all noticed something up with you... so what is it?"

I sighed, Ino always got straight to the point.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I could tell he was starting to get nervous. Naruto rarely got nervous.

"She means that you've been acting more like an idiot that usual." Temari said, guess she liked to get straight to the point too.

"Look, I have no idea what you guys are talking about so if you don't mind-"

"Do you have a crush on someone?" Tenten asked.

Naruto stopped.

We smirked, we were getting closer.

"So, who is it Naruto?" Ino asked.

"I-I don't know what you guys mean."

I looked over at Hinata to see she was getting nervous as well. I wonder...

"Does it in involve Hinata maybe?" I asked.

They both stopped.

I'd hit the nail right on the head.

"So you're going out with Hinata?" I continued.

Neji was going to kick Naruto's ass for this.

Naruto gulped, but nodded slowly.

I smiled; it was nice to be one of the smartest among the group.

"Ohhhhh!" the bus irrupted with sound, and it wasn't the rest of the bus, the people we didn't know.

"Quiet down back there." the bus driver demanded.

We did our best to keep our voices down.

I looked over at Neji to see his eye twitch. Let the ass kicking begin.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." he said in a deep and dark voice.

"Neji, calm down. You have to admit that it's kind of cute." Tenten said, patting his shoulder.

And surprisingly, he did.

Things were getting interesting around here.

* * *

Sasuke and I got off the bus and walked to the hospital, we weren't very far.

We stopped at the doors.

Sasuke looked over at me and asked, "Ready?"

I sighed and replied, "Ready as I'll ever be."

He nodded and walked inside, me following behind him.

* * *

I was in the patient room, Sasuke with me.

"So, what do you thinks wrong with me?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong with you." Sasuke answered.

"Then why am I here?"

"Because we _think_ something may be wrong with you."

"Thanks, I feel so much better."

"You're welcome."

There was a knock at the door and a nurse came in.

She smiled and said, "I'm going to take a little bit of your blood to see if everything's alright with you, okay?"

I nodded.

She got the shot ready and wiped the inner part of my elbow with alcohol.

She placed the shot in the correct position and looked up at me, "Ready?"

I nodded and readied myself.

I felt the shot enter my skin and collect the amount of blood need. She took the needle out and wiped it down again. I sighed in relief

"Okay, all done. The doctor will be here in a moment."

I nodded.

I looked over at Sasuke to see him smirking.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're afraid of shots? Nice."

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Well, what seems to be the problem Sakura-san?" the doctor asked.

I've been here so many times; it seemed everyone knew my name.

"Well, I guess it's nothing major, but I feel really lazy, like beyond lazy, and I don't feel like doing anything. As soon as I start something, I just want to stop and sleep. Also, I've been crying a lot recently. More than I usually would. And I think that's about it." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

The doctor nodded and said, "Please come back in two weeks. We should have the results by then"

I nodded and he left the room.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

I was in the hospital, alone this time. Sasuke was busy so he couldn't make it.

There was a knock at my door and the doctor entered. He didn't look very pleased.

"I don't know how to tell you this Sakura-san, but you've been diagnosed with depression."

* * *

Ohhhhh! =OOO …( sorry if the ending is a little rushed, but I was in a hurry.) You think I'm going a little overboard with all this stuff happening to Sakura? I think I should give her a little break. (But if not, I have more ideas! MWAHAHA! XP JK) Please tell me your opinion. I don't want to go way overboard with this stuff happening to Sakura. But, I hope you liked it! (Sorry if you don't! I was obsessing over _Gravitation EX _with Kasi-chan. ZOMG! u_u Why, Ryuichi? TT_TT) I think I'm really starting to make this story real good. And big thanks go to all of my reviewers/supporters! Because of you guys I didn't make my first story a big fat fail like I thought it would be. So, this story is for all of you out there! You know who you are!

**This chapter is dedicated to my awesome reviewers/supports! Keep on rocking! XD**

So, I hope you have an awesome day! See yeah in the next chapter! BYE! _-gaarafangirl14_

**Hikarru- Yeah, not so surprising once you read the preview. XP But I'm glad you liked the the chapter!**

**illneverknow- Yeah adopted! XP**

**Sasuke-KiraLover- Thanks! It just popped into my head when I was writing! XP (No problem. Everyone hates Orochimaru anyways! XD)**

**SectumSemprae- Lol, really? XD Thanks! I'm loving how Sasuke is turning out, I think I'm kind of making him OOC, but I think it's okay. XP And I agree with you on the whole 'SasuSaku being snugglier' XP I think Sakura has some amazing friends also. I love how they kicked Orochimaru's butt! Man I hate that guy! Thanks!**

**Lalranya- Do you really think so? XD Thanks! I know, they ARE cute! And don't worry, I always do. ;D**


	20. Our Date

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I'm borrowing the characters. XD**

_Wow! I really _did_ make it to the twentieth chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers/supporters!_

TT^TT I think I'm coming down with writer's block... again. But thanks to Kasi-chan, the chapter was saved! I was thinking about putting this story on hiatus, but Kasi-chan gave me awesome ideas! Thank you! But I don't know anymore... Should I _really_ keep writing? I don't think lots of people read this story anymore... I promise to finish this story though. But I don't think I'll be writing anything after this story, at least not until I know I've gotten better at writing. But try to enjoy the chapter... (Also, it's November the twenty-six in here, a Friday)

**This chapter is dedicated to Kasi-chan for saving the chapter.**

* * *

_This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_

* * *

"I-I have depression?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm very sorry Sakura-san. If you have any question, I'll do my best to answer them. And I'll be starting you on prescriptions, and I want you to tell me if you think they aren't working or if you find any problems, okay?" the doctor said.

I slowly nodded.

He handed me the prescriptions and I took them. I looked at it, not really knowing what to do next

"Take one of those a day, okay?"

I nodded again and put the medication in my bag, glad I had brought it with me.

"Do you have any questions you would like to ask me?"

I shook my head, still not able to say anything. He gave me a sympathetic smile and left the room. I sat there, not really wanting to move, but I'd have to sooner or later. Sighing, I got up from where I was sitting and left the room.

Walking down the hall, many nurses smiled at me. I did my best to smile too, but I wasn't sure if it looked real or not. I reached the exit and walked outside. Since Sasuke wasn't with me, I didn't have a ride. He said that he would get one of his drivers to drive me to and from the hospital, but I had declined saying that I was fine with walking. I was so glad I had declined.

Deciding to take a walk in the park to clear my thoughts, I realized something. How in the _hell_ was I going to explain this to Sasuke?

* * *

I was in the park, sitting at mine and Sasuke's bench, thinking about what the doctor had just told me.

"Depression?" I thought.

How could I get _depression_? I sighed and took out my phone. I dialed Ino's number and waited.

_Ring... ring... ring... ring..._

"_Hey, sorry I can't answer the phone right now, but just leave me a message or something, I don't care_."

I sighed.

"Ino, what's up? You always answer your phone. Did something come up? Anyway, can you call me back; I need to talk to you."

I hung up and sat there. How in the _hell_ was I going to tell Sasuke? He was probably going to ask how the doctor appointment went and want every single detail. Great. I'd just have to lie and do my best not to act so 'depressed'.

I looked up at the clear blue sky and saw the birds fly peacefully by, chirping as they flew off in the distance. I always came here whenever I was stuck or needed sometime to myself. It was always such a peaceful place to be.

I stood up and went for a walk around the park, wanting to clear my head of all these thoughts. As I walked around, I saw a lot of couples walking around as well. How I envied them, able to express their emotions for each other and not feel embarrassed. I bet if I had someone like that in my life then I wouldn't feel so damn depressed.

"**But you have Sasuke**." my... 'inner self' thought.

I stopped and thought about it.

"I guess Sasuke is really important to me, but we would never be able to be in a working relationship, it seems too impossible." I thought.

"**To you it might, but to him it might not be**." she countered.

I sighed, frustrated.

"What do you know? You're not even real!"

"**Real enough for you to talk back to me**."

Ignoring her, I continued walking, wondering if what my inner self had said was true.

* * *

I unlocked the door to Sasuke's house and walked in. I was immediately greeted by one of the maids.

"Welcome back, Haruno-san."

I smiled and said, "You don't need to be so formal, 'Sakura' is fine."

She nodded, "Sasuke has been waiting for you, and he should be in his room."

I thanked her and walked upstairs. I approached Sasuke's room, but stopped at the door, thinking of something to say if he asked about the doctor appointment.

Once I had thought of something, I knocked on the door.

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door to see Sasuke on his bed, reading. He looked up and closed his book. I walked in and threw my bag to the side.

"So, how was the doctor appointment?" he asked.

Not even a 'Hi'? Yep, that was Sasuke.

"It was fine."

He looked at me for a moment longer before opening his book again to read.

"I see."

"Yep, turns out I'm fine." I hope I wasn't pressing into it too much.

"Hn."

I walked over to his bed and sat down next to him.

"So, what are you reading?" I asked.

"Something you would find boring." he answered.

"I think reading is boring period."

"And that is why I refuse to explain what I'm reading."

I sighed; getting bored just talking about reading.

"Let's go to the park." I suddenly said.

He looked up at me, a confused look on his face.

"Why?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, 'cause I'm bored."

Looking back at his book, he replied, "Well, you can go, I think I'll stay here and read."

"Come on! Please!"

He sighed, but closed his book.

"Fine." he sounded annoyed, but I ignored it.

I had to try my best to not act 'depressed'. Sasuke could find out and everything would be ruined for sure.

* * *

We sat down at our bench, the one that didn't hold the most pleasant memories. I don't know why, but I felt comforted sitting here. I guess I was just weird that way. I wonder if Sasuke felt this way...?

"So, what do we do?" Sasuke asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hm... I don't know." I said after a moment of thinking it over.

He looked over at me, his eyes narrowed.

"What?" I asked.

"If you don't know what we should do, then why are we even here?"

"I felt bored, so I dragged you here." an innocent smile on my face.

He sighed and sat up. I looked up at him, confused at what he was doing.

"Come on," he said, pointing to an ice cream stand, "I'll buy you some ice cream."

* * *

We were back at our bench, an ice cream in my hands.

"Why didn't you get one?" I asked.

"I don't like sweets." he answered.

"I know that! You know, you should at least _try_ it before you judge it. You know, I bet if it had feelings, it'd be sad you didn't like it!"

"And I bet it wouldn't be so happy with you eating it."

I pouted, but started eating my ice cream. It was silent for a few moments, that is until Sasuke broke it by asking me a question.

"Sakura, why did you lie to me?"

My eyes widened as I stopped eating my ice cream to look up at Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know what I mean, Sakura. Why did you lie to me earlier about the doctor appointment?"

I sat there, stunned. How did he find out?

Seeing the look of shock on my face, he answered my question, "I've known you since we were kids, Sakura, I think I can tell when you lie or not."

I looked back at my ice cream, thinking about how stupid I was. Of course he knew I was lying! Right from the start!

"I already told you Sasuke, I'm fine." I said, trying to act as if I wasn't lying.

I hated it when I lied to him. I felt dirty and unworthy of his attention. I guess it hurt both of us when I lied; man do I screw things up easily.

"Sakura, you're lying again."

"No, Sasuke, I'm not... I'm telling the truth."

Sasuke's hand grabbed mine and, dropping my melting ice cream in the process, pulled me so that I was inches from his face. I instantly felt the heat rise to my face, but I ignored it. I needed to focus right now or else Sasuke would find out about my depression.

"Stop lying, Sakura. Tell me the damn truth." he was cussing, he was mad now, but I wasn't about to back down.

"I already told you, Sasuke. I'm not lying."

But he didn't budge.

"We're not leaving until you tell me the truth."

"But I _did_ tell you the truth. And why are you making such a big deal out of it? It's not like I'm important to you." My eyes widened.

I didn't mean for it to go that far. I was only trying to help Sasuke! I didn't want him to worry over me, now I hurt him. Nice going, Sakura.

He looked surprised by what I had told him. He let go of my arm and I backed away, still surprised myself by what I had just told him.

"Sasuke I-" I tried to say, but was interrupted.

"Sakura, you're very important to me. Ever since we were kids. I've always worried about when you were hurt. How did you think I felt when you called me saying that you had gotten shot? When you were almost raped again? And when you told me that your 'mother' wasn't your real mother? I worried about you. More then you'll ever now."

I sat there, not knowing what to say.

"I-I didn't mean it like that, Sasuke-" I was interrupted again.

"Then how _did_ you mean it?" he asked, hurt filled his eyes.

"I... I don't know... But I _was_ telling the truth! I'm _fine_, Sasuke." I felt so sick when I lied, especially to Sasuke.

But he still didn't look convinced.

I looked away, not knowing what to say or do anymore.

"We should go out, like on a date."

My eyes widened at what he said. I turned to him to see he looked serious.

"W-_What_?" I said not sure if I had heard him right.

"I said that we should go on a date." he didn't look fazed at all!

I placed my hand on his forehead, "Are you feeling okay, Sasuke?"

He rolled his eyes and moved my hand from his forehead, but didn't let it go. I looked down at are intertwined hands, not sure by what was going on. Maybe _I_ was the one not feeling well.

"So, what do you say?" he asked.

"S-Sure." I said, quietly, afraid someone would hear.

I didn't look away from our intertwined hand, afraid Sasuke would see the huge blush on my face.

"Good, it'll be tomorrow at eight, okay?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I nodded.

I felt Sasuke's fingers gently grab my chin and lift my head so that I was looking at him.

He bent down so that his lips were near my ear and whispered, "It'll be a surprise though."

I blushed even more as his breath tickled me ear. He then suddenly let go of my hand and moved away from my face. I looked up to see he was standing.

"Come on, it's getting late." he said, pointing to the sky.

I looked at the sky to see it had gotten darker. I sat up as well and caught up with Sasuke as we walked to the parking lot. When I finally caught up with him, he did something that surprised me. He reached out and intertwined his hand and with mine. I looked over at him to see he was staring at me. Not the kind of stare that would make someone uncomfortable, but the one that would make you feel... noticed and loved.

I quickly looked away to try and hide the blush that crept onto my face. I heard Sasuke chuckle beside me, he must of saw it. When we reached the parking lot, I saw Sasuke's driver waiting for us. He already had the door open when we reached the car. Sasuke let me in first, and then he followed. While we drove home, Sasuke never let go of my hand and I seriously doubt my blush had gone.

When we arrived, we both got out of the car and headed inside, Sasuke still holding my hand. Once we were inside, numerous maids nodded their greetings. We nodded in return. We did our best to get to the stairs without being spotted, but Mikoto-san, was standing right in front of the stairway, staring at our intertwined hands. We immediately released our hold on each other's hands, still approaching the stairway like nothing had happened.

"So," Mikoto-san started as we stopped in front of her, "where did you two run off to?"

"The park." Sasuke answered calmly.

"Ah, well, I hope you two had fun." she said as she walked away.

I narrowed my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

She stopped, turned to us, and answered, "Oh, nothing."

She then continued to walk away. I turned away from her and was about to head upstairs like Sasuke was doing, but my cellphone suddenly rang. I stopped to look at the caller ID.

"Ino?" I thought as I answered.

"Hello?"

"_Sakura? Finally! I've been trying to reach you _all_ day! What happened?_"

"It's a very long story."

"_Well, the other girls are coming over to my house for a sleepover, how about you come too! Then you can tell all of us at the same time!_" she sounded excited.

"Hm... Hold on."

"'_Kay!_"

I looked up the stairway to see Sasuke waiting for me.

Running up the stairs, I stopped in front of Sasuke and asked, "Do you think I could sleepover at Ino's house?"

He thought about it then answered, "Sure, but make sure you're ready in time for our date."

Trying my best to ignore the blush that crept onto my face, I nodded.

"Okay, Ino, it's okay with Sasuke."

"_Sasuke, huh? Interesting._"

I rolled my eyes, "Wrong idea."

"_Whatever, just be ready by the time I come to pick you up with the rest of the girls, okay?_"

"Yeah, yeah. See yeah."

I hung up and headed for my room, which was really the guest room. I went to my drawer and picked out some pjs for me to wear. I found a bag for me to put them in and headed to Sasuke's room.

I knocked on the door, "Sasuke."

"Yeah."

I opened the door and said, "I'm going to leave in a bit, okay?"

He looked up from his book he was reading earlier and said, "Sure, but remember our date."

"I'll remember."

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

Thinking about it, I shook my head, "Nah, Ino's mom can drop me off."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

I smiled, "See yeah." and closed the door.

My phone buzzed. I took it out to see I had gotten a text message from Ino.

"_We're outside, hurry up and move your butt!"_

_-Ino_

I rolled my eyes, but headed downstairs. I bet Sasuke had told everyone about me spending the night at Ino's, so I didn't need to worry about that. I opened the door and headed outside. When I closed the door, I saw Ino's mom's car parked on the sidewalk, everyone waiting for me. I smiled as I walked toward it.

"This should be a fun night." I though.

* * *

I was in Ino's room with the others. We were all in our pjs, sitting on Ino's huge bed.

"So, we have all gathered here tonight because apparently Sakura has a problem." Ino said, looking at me.

Everyone else did the same, curious. I sighed, how would I explain?

"Well, I'll just tell you out straight... I have depression." my eyes closed.

"..."

I opened my eyes to see everyone look horrified.

"What?" I asked.

Temari was the first to recover from the shock, "You have _depression_?"

"How could you get that?" Ino asked.

"Does Sasuke know?" Tenten asked, still looking shocked.

"P-Poor, Sakura-chan." Hinata whispered.

"Yes I have depression, I don't know how I got it, and Sasuke does _not_ know. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Wha-, why? He deserves to know this!" Tenten asked.

"Maybe, but I don't want to worry him with my problems! He doesn't deserve _that_."

"Sakura, if you don't tell him, he'll find out somehow and he'll be pissed that he found out instead of you telling him!" Temari said.

"Yeah, he'd want you to tell him instead of some stranger because you know this will end up at school!" Ino said, it almost sounded like she was pleading to me.

"Yes, S-Sakura-chan. Please t-tell Sasuke t-the truth, I bet h-he'd be happy that h-he heard it f-from _you_ instead of s-someone else." Hinata whispered, still a bit shaken.

"... I don't know... I know all you guys are right, but... I'm afraid he won't understand..."

"For the love of Kami-sama! Sakura, he has known you longer then we've known you! You guys were best friends! Are you seriously thinking that he _won't_ understand?" Temari asked.

I was silent for a few moments. I wasn't sure anymore.

"...I-I don't know."

They all slapped their foreheads.

"You give me headaches Sakura." Tenten sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Seriously..." Ino said, copying what Tenten was doing.

I rolled my eyes.

"But... I _do_ have something to say that might spark your interest."

They immediately looked up at me. I swear, once they hear any type of gossip, they go crazy.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

Taking in a deep breath I answered, "Sasuke asked me out on a date-"

"_WHAT_?"

My eyes widened as they all jumped in front of me, asking me questions non-stop.

"Guys, I can't answer all your questions at once!" I tried my best to push them back before I fell of the bed.

"My questions go first!" Ino said, her hand raised.

We all rolled our eyes, "Fine, Ino."

"Where? When? Why? How?"

"I think that would answer _all_ our questions, Ino." Temari said.

"Yeah! We won't be able to ask any!" Tenten exclaimed, obviously wanting to ask at least _one_ question.

"Too bad, so sad." Ino replied, not taking her gaze off me.

I sighed, but answered.

"I had just gotten home from the hospital and Sasuke asked how it went. I obviously lied, and I thought he bought it. So, I was bored and dragged Sasuke to the park with me. He bought me ice cream, but after we sat down, he asked me why I had lied to him about the doctor appointment. I continued to lie and say I was fine, but he still wasn't convinced. We kind of got into an argument and I asked him why he even cared, that it wasn't like he thought I was important to him."

The girls gasped.

"Sakura! How mean!" Ino said her eyes a little wide.

"I know, I didn't mean to say that, it just sort of came out..."

"Go on."

"He then told me that I was important to him and that every time I had gotten hurt, mentally or physically, he was seriously worried about me. And then, he asked me. Just like that."

"And what did you say?" Tenten asked.

"I said I would." a blush creeping onto my face.

"Aw, look! She's blushing! It _must_ be love!" Temari practically screamed, pointing at my face, a smile on hers.

They all laughed.

"But, I'm stuck." I said after their laughing died down a bit.

"With w-what, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, her head slightly tilting to the left.

"I have _nothing_ to wear."

"Pfft! I can fix that! Just leave it to me! I'm sure I have something for you to borrow for your date." Ino said a smile on her face.

"Really?" I asked, not sure I'd find anything right for the date.

"Yeah, but we'll do it tomorrow, I'm tired." Ino yawned.

We nodded and got ready for bed. Since Ino's bed was so big, we were all able to fit on it without kicking each other... too much.

While everyone was sleeping, I lay there, thinking about tomorrows date.

"Please Kami-sama; let the date go by smoothly!" I thought.

Yawning, I turned to my side and fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Sakura! Today's the big day!"

"If you don't wake up soon, you'll be late!"

"Maybe we should poor some water on her...?"

"Ugh... I'm up." I groaned, slowly sitting up.

"Finally! Now, go take a shower, the girls and I will find something for you to wear by the time you get out." Ino said, running to her closet.

I sighed, but got up and headed for the shower.

* * *

With the towel wrapped around me, I walked out of Ino's bathroom and into her room.

"That was quick, but we _did_ find something!" Ino squealed.

Cringing at the volume of her voice I asked, "What is it?"

I followed Ino to her closet where the other girls were at and saw the most adorable dress I had ever seen. It was a simple short pink dress, but perfect for the kind of date I was going on.

"Cute!" I said as I rushed over to it.

"I thought so; we also found you some silver flats. What do you think?" Temari asked, holding the flats in her hands.

I looked over at them and thought it would look perfect with the dress.

"I think it'll look great with the dress."

The flats, like the dress, were simply, but perfect.

"Okay, put them on and then we can work on your hair." Ino said, leaving the closet, the girls following behind her.

"But, it's barely going to be twelve, the date is at eight. I might ruin my outfit."

"It'll b-be fine, Sakura-chan. H-Have a little m-more faith in y-yourself." Hinata said, closing the closet door to let me change.

I sighed, but obeyed.

* * *

"Guys, how do I look?" I asked as I walked out of Ino's walk-in closet.

"You look great Sakura, we just have to do your hair and then you'll be set!" Tenten looked excited.

"Come over here, Sakura. See for yourself. Ino called over by the long mirror.

I walked over and thought I was staring at a complete stranger. I barely recognized myself!

"Is that me?"

Ino snorted, "Of course it is! Don't you agree that you look stunning?"

"I-I guess I do." I said as I turned in a circle, examining the rest of my outfit.

"Okay, let's do your hair." Ino said, grabbing my arm and sitting my down on a stool.

"But, you can't really do anything with my hair." I admitted.

"But if you brush your hair out _really_ good and put it in a cute ponytail, I bet you'd look even better!"

I sighed, but let Ino work her magic.

* * *

After twenty minutes of brushing my hair, Ino carefully put my hair into a neat ponytail.

"Here, tell me if it's good or not." Ino said, handing me a mirror.

I took the mirror from her and checked my hair.

"Ino, it looks good!" I exclaimed, looking at my cute ponytail.

"Of course it does, I'm the one who did it."

I rolled my eyes, but turned to the others. They smiled and complimented my hair.

"Now all we have to do is wait 'til eight!" Ino said, excitedly.

I looked over at the clock. It read twelve thirty-seven.

"Great." sarcasm in my voice.

* * *

"You did _what_?" I asked.

"I thought I should tell everyone the news, so I texted them. What's the problem?" Ino asked, not seeing how horrible this was.

"Ino, do you know how embarrassing this is?"

"Oh please! You should be proud! You're going out on a date with _the_ Uchiha Sasuke."

"It'll get around school and I'll be murdered by his fan club!"

"You'll be fine! And if any of those slut's try anything, we'll deal with them!" Tenten said a smirk on her face.

Temari nodded, "We got Hinata on our side, with her, and we should be just fine."

Hinata blushed, "D-Don't worry, S-Sakura-chan. We'll h-handle them."

I sighed, "Fine, but if this gets out of hand, I'm blaming you guys!"

They rolled their eyes.

Ino sat up, "Come on, it's seven forty-eight! If we don't leave now, you'll be late!"

My eyes widened. I checked my phone, she was right.

When we reached the front door, Ino went to fetch her mom to drive us to Sasuke's house. When she arrived moments later with her mom, we walked outside to the car.

* * *

We arrived at Sasuke house just in time. I stepped out of the car, waving to the girls.

"Tell us _everything_ after the date!"

I rolled my eyes, but smiled and nodded.

They drove off and I turned and walked up Sasuke's driveway. I took a deep, nervous, breath before knocking on the door.

I was expecting to see one of the maids, instead I saw the weasel.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Ah, don't you look pretty little Sakura-chan." he said, a playful smirk on his face.

I sighed, frustrated, "Just let me in, weasel."

"Not unless you say my name."

"I already said weasel."

His eye twitched, "My _real_ name."

I sighed again, "Fine, move out of the way, _Itachi_."

He smirked, but moved out of the way.

I walked in and headed up the stairs to Sasuke's room. When I got to the door, I knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Sakura."

I heard footsteps on the other side of the door and after a few moments, Sasuke opened the door.

My eyes widened and I felt the heat rise to my face. He looked _HOT_!

"Why didn't you call?"

"S-Sorry, I guess I forgot."

"No, forget it, its fine. Are you ready?"

I nodded, afraid if I tried to speak nothing would come out.

"Good, let's go." he said, grabbing my hand and walking downstairs.

Once we got to the final step, we walked towards the door.

"Are you two going on your date already? Well, have a good time!"

I turned to see Mikoto-san waving us off. Something about what she said bugged me.

* * *

"Sasuke, I know you wanted to keep the date thing a surprise, but do you _really_ need to blindfold me?"

"Yes."

I sighed, but kept quiet for the rest of the drive.

When we finally arrived, Sasuke helped me out of the car, refusing to take the blindfold off. He grabbed my hand and led me towards our destination.

"Sasuke, are we almost there, I really want to take this thing off?"

"Yeah, we're here so you can take it off."

Thankfully that I could finally take the blindfold off, I was shocked by what I saw once I could see again.

"S-Sasuke, where _are_ we?" I asked amazed by what I saw.

He looked over at me, a smirk on his face.

"It's obviously an amusement park, Sakura."

"But, where are all the people?" I looked around and saw no one here.

"Home I guess. I was able to get the whole park to ourselves for the night."

My eyes widened.

"You _what_?"

He rolled his eyes, "You ask too many questions, Sakura. Let's go."

He intertwined his hand in mine and walked towards the entrance.

"What do you want to do first?" he asked, stopping when we approached the entrance.

I looked around, trying to decide what ride to go on first.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel!" I said, pointing to the huge Ferris wheel a little ways off.

He nodded and we walked to the huge ride. When we got to it, a man opened the door of one of the carts and let us in. Once he closed it, the ride started.

Once we had gotten a little high up, I was able to see where we were. The view was breath taking, thought it was a little dark, city lights glowed brightly.

"Beautiful..." I gasped my hands on the window of the cart.

"I know." I heard Sasuke whisper in my ear.

I looked over at him, but he wasn't looking at the view, instead he was looking at me.

I blushed and looked away. I heard Sasuke chuckle.

When the ride was over we got out and went to several other rides. I had the most amazing time. I was so happy, more than I've ever been.

We had just gotten off a ride when Sasuke said, "Well, I've had my fun here, let's go to our park."

I smiled and nodded, but then, I suddenly felt my phone buzz.

"Can I go to the restroom real quick?" I asked.

He nodded and pointed to a sign that directed me to the restroom. Once I was in there, I took out my phone and read the text message.

"_So? How's the date going?"_

_-Ino_

I sighed; of course, Ino would want to know how the date was going.

"_It's going great! Sasuke took me to an amusement park that he was able to get just for us! And now he's going to take me to our park! It's been great so far."_ I texted Ino backed.

I set my phone down on the counter and checked my hair. A few seconds later, I got another text.

"_No way! Well, good luck my friend! Oh, and try not to be such a klutz. ;D"_

_-Ino_

I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't a klutz... or at least not a _big_ one.

"_Whatever, Ino-pig. -_-"_

I put my phone away and headed outside to see Sasuke waiting for me.

"Sorry, did I take long?" I asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "Come on, and let's get to the park before it gets too late."

I nodded and followed him to the entrance.

* * *

We arrived at the park at about nine-thirteen. We got out of the car and walked into the park. As we walked, Sasuke intertwined his hand in mine. I looked away and blushed. It seems like that was something I wouldn't get used to very quickly.

We continued walking. You might think that it'd be boring just walking, but it was peaceful. Especially being alone with Sasuke. And the park looked beautiful, the lamp poles were lit up, and I could see some fireflies.

Sasuke slowed as we soon approached our bench.

"Let's sit down." he said.

I nodded and was about, but someone interrupted us. Sasuke moved in front of me, so I couldn't see who it was.

"What do you want?" Sasuke seemed annoyed.

"I'm just here to tell Sakura something, that's all."

That voice sounded like...

"Why don't you tell her another time, Inuzuka. We're busy."

"Sasuke, its fine." I said, moving aside so I could get clear view of Kiba.

"Sakura, could I talk to you... in private?" Kiba seemed to be glaring at Sasuke.

I looked over at Sasuke, "It'll be real quick, I promise."

I let go of Sasuke's hand and walked over to Kiba. It almost looked like he was smirking. I looked back at Sasuke to see he was glaring daggers at Kiba. Was I missing something?

"Follow me." Kiba said, turning and walking away from Sasuke.

I gave Sasuke a quick smile before following Kiba. We walked in silence until Kiba stopped and turned to me.

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"What do you see in the Uchiha?"

My eyes widened.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Cut the crap, Sakura, everybody knows you like him, but what is it you like about him? What makes him so interesting?"

"Kiba, why are you asking me this?"

"Because, I want to know why he's so damn special to you. Why you spend all your time with him. Why... you don't feel the same about me."

I was shocked. _Kiba_ liked _me_?

"W-What? Kiba... I-"

"Sakura, forget about Sasuke. Love me, not that cold hearted-"

"Stop."

He did, but looked at me, confused.

"I don't want you to say anything bad about Sasuke. Yeah, he may seem cold hearted, but he's a caring person on the inside. He's my best friend, and the thing is, I can _never_ stop loving Sasuke."

He stared at me, hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kiba. I don't mean to hurt you, you're a good friend, but I can't return your feelings."

"... _Please_, Sakura."

"Kiba-"

He suddenly grabbed my shoulders and closed in so that are faces were only inches apart.

"K-Kiba-!"

"Shh." he whispered as he started to close the space between us.

I closed my eyes and braced myself, knowing that I wouldn't be able to run now. But I was suddenly freed and heard Kiba groan in pain. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke in front of me, Kiba on the ground, glaring at Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" I was so glad he was here.

I always felt better with Sasuke at my side.

"I knew this would happen, I shouldn't of let you go with him, sorry, Sakura." he said, not taking his eyes off of Kiba.

"It's fine. But, Kiba..."

"I'll kick your ass, Uchiha." Kiba growled, getting off the ground.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Wait you two! Stop!" but it was too late.

* * *

"I _told_ you not to, but you didn't listen."

"Hn."

"Don't 'Hn' me!"

Sasuke and I were in the hospital, _again_. Sasuke and Kiba had gotten into a pretty heated fist-fight. It got to the point where I had to stop it myself and call 911. Sasuke had a few bruises, scratches, and was close to breaking his nose, but he should be okay in a few weeks, at least that's what the doctor said.

"Whatever, let's just go. I don't want to be in the same room as _him_." Sasuke said, glaring at Kiba who glared back.

I sighed, but agreed. Sasuke got up from where he was sitting and walked toward the door. I looked over at Kiba. He wasn't looking at me so I couldn't see his expression. Giving up, I followed Sasuke out of the room, down the hall, and out to the parking lot. We found Sasuke's driver and headed to him. I helped Sasuke into the car and followed after.

"Take us home." Sasuke ordered his driver.

"Yes, Uchiha-sama."

I nudged Sasuke's side and whispered, "Be more polite! If it wasn't for him then we wouldn't have a ride!"

He just rolled his eyes.

* * *

When we got home, we did our best to avoid bumping into Mikoto-san and headed up stairs to Sasuke's room. Sasuke went and lay on his bed while I went to his bathroom to wet a little towel to rub on Sasuke's bruises. I just wanted to make sure he'd fall asleep with as little pain as possible.

"Sakura..."

"What is it?" I called from the bathroom.

"Come here."

Confused, I squeezed out the water from the little towel in my hands and walked into Sasuke's room. His back was facing me, but he was standing over something... it almost looked like my bag.

He turned to me, a little prescription bottle in his hand, and asked, "What the hell is this doing in your bag?"

* * *

I'm done! Gomen nasai for not updating on time! I just couldn't think of anything. But I don't know about this chapter, tell me how it was though. Also, I need to know if you guys want a sequel to this. I know how I'm going to end this story, but it's completely up to you guys if I make a sequel or not. And I think that's it, so... yeah. =P BYE! _-gaarafangirl14_


	21. The Most Comforting Place

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I'm borrowing the characters. XD**

WHO SAW THE ECLIPSE? I DID! EPICNESS! XD My first eclipse, sorry. ^-^' So, I got ideas for TWO new stories! (They will most likely be one-shot's, sorry! But, maybe not. I'm still not sure. And there is a poll on my profile, please vote! I won't be able to post the story if I don't get enough votes!)

^-^ I'm taking advantage of all the ideas that are coming to me, and I promise to do my very best on them. I want to be a good authoress, so I must work hard! =D And I hope you like the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_

* * *

I stood there, horrified. Sasuke found my prescriptions!

"Well, Sakura?"

Dammit! What was I going to say?

"I-I... I can explain!"

"_Please_ do."

I sighed. After putting the little towel back in his bathroom, I walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Come here, I'll explain." I said, patting the bed.

He walked over to the bed and sat next to me. I took in a nervous breath and did my best to put on a brave face.

"I have depression, _but I promise you_, I'll do my best to fight it. It's all I can really _do_." I didn't look at him, afraid of what his reaction would be.

"And why didn't you tell me this sooner?" he sounded pissed.

"I _was_! I was just trying to wait for the right time." I still didn't look at him.

"... I knew you were lying."

That's when I look up at him. What I saw completely broke my heart. Sasuke sat there looking so hurt and pained. I had _never_ seen him look like that.

"S-Sasuke, its fine-"

"No, it's _not_."

I struggled for the right words, but I couldn't find any.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry I'm hurting you over and over! Honestly, I have no idea why you care so much, but I'm _so_ sorry!" I could feel tears coming.

Sasuke didn't look at me, he still had hurt and pain in his eyes.

"Sasuke... say something, please." I wanted to hear him say that he was here for me, that he wouldn't leave my side, but that seemed so distant.

"I just can't believe you didn't tell me..."

"I was going to, I swear! I was-"

"Just trying to wait for the right time? You know, I thought we were close enough that you would tell me these things. Maybe not the first person you'd tell, but _one_ of the first."

"Sasuke..."

"Maybe you should stay over at Ino's for another night." he got up from his bed and walked over to my bag.

Picking it up, he walked back to the bed and handed it to me. I sat there, stunned.

"W-What? Why?"

"I need time to deal with this, and seeing you here isn't going to help me at all."

I couldn't believe he was saying these things to me!

"B-But Sasuke-!"

"Please, Sakura."

I grabbed my bag and meds and, not looking at Sasuke, went to my room to grab some clothes. I pulled out my phone and dialed Ino's number, the tears rolling down my cheeks one by one.

* * *

I was sitting outside of Sasuke's house on the sidewalk, my knees pulled up so that my chin could rest on them, waiting for Ino. It was cold, but I didn't care. I could barely feel it anyway.

"I know that I kept something very important from Sasuke, but why did he have to say stuff like _that_?" I thought.

And how long was this going to go on for? I wouldn't be able to keep it up, not seeing Sasuke except for at school. I doubt he'd even look _or_ talk at me. I closed my eyes and sighed, when would all this crap end?

I heard a car pull up. Opening my eyes, I saw Ino open the door, not even waiting for the car to stop completely, and run up to me. When she reached me, she dropped to her knees and hugged me.

"Are you okay, Sakura? You were crying a lot over the phone, so I got worried." she asked, breaking away from the hug.

I gave a small smile, "I'll be fine, and I just need a good night sleep, that's all."

She didn't look convinced.

"Sakura, I have a surprise for you when we get to my house." she said, trying to comfort me.

"You do? What is it?" I asked, curious.

Her eyes gleamed with excitement, "Well, it wouldn't be called a surprise if I told you! Now come on, it's freezing out here."

I nodded, curious of my surprise.

"And are you sure your mom doesn't mind?"

She shook her head and stood up.

She helped me up and, picking up my bag, walked with me to her mom's car. When we got in Ino's car, her mom gave me a small, sympathetic smile. Smiling back, she drove us to Ino's house. I was in the back, Ino sitting next to me. For some reason I felt like leaning on her shoulder. I wondered why, then I realized why.

I almost _always_ leaned on Sasuke's shoulder when I wasn't in the best of moods. I can't believe I didn't tell him about my depression. And it was because of all the little things that I really loved Sasuke. How could I do this to him? All I was doing was hurting us both, why did he even _talk_ to me?

"Sakura, you okay? You're crying." Ino said, interrupting my thoughts.

I turned to her, seeing a look of confusion and worry in her eyes.

I wiped the tears away and gave an apologetic smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Stop thinking about that Teme, he's not worth your time."

"The thing is, I _can't _stop thinking about him and he _is _worth my time. He's done so much for me and how do I repay him? By not telling him something _so damn_ important. Ino... I wish he'd forgive me. I don't want to be alone. I know I have you and the others, but Sasuke... he wasn't just a best friend, I _loved_ him."

I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I sat there, Ino doing her best to comfort me.

"Sakura... I've never really been in your situation, so I don't know what to say..."

"It's fine... I'll get over it eventually-"

"No, you won't. I'm not trying to be mean, but this is something _no one_ can get over. Sakura, you just said you loved Sasuke, and after what just happened, you're not going to get over this sort of thing. Maybe get used to it if it continues, but not over it."

I looked at her and saw that she wasn't kidding. Who knows, she might just be right.

* * *

"Ino, do you really need to cover my eyes?" I asked as we entered her house.

"Yeah we do! It adds more suspense to the surprise!"

I felt weird doing this, but went along with it. I would normally not care about Ino doing this, but it reminded me of mine and Sasuke's date. He said where we were going was a surprise and he blindfolded me, the only difference being Ino was using her hands. It seemed everything was reminding me Sasuke now.

"Okay, we're going upstairs, so watch your step." Ino suddenly said.

I nodded and we slowly walked upstairs to Ino's room. When we arrived at her door, she knocked, using her foot. Why did she knock? It _was_ her room.

The door opened and I was suddenly enveloped into a bear hug by three people.

"C-Can't breathe." I gasped, opening my eyes as I was released from Ino's hold.

What I saw surprised me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, looking at Tenten, Hinata, and Temari.

"Ino told us what happened and we came over as fast as we could! Are you okay, Sakura?" Tenten asked, breaking away, along with the others.

"Yeah, what the hell happened? I swear if that Uchiha made you cry I'll kick his ass." Temari said, not looking so happy.

"Y-Yes, come in, we want to know w-what happened." Hinata said a comforting smile on her face.

"Wow, Hinata! You didn't stutter that much!" Ino said, smiling at the now blushing girl.

"I bet Naruto has something to do with it!" Tenten said, trying her best not to laugh.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled and walked into Ino's room with the others.

* * *

"So," Temari started, "what did the Uchiha do to you, Sakura?"

We were all on Ino's bed, the girls wanting to know what happened.

"He didn't do anything, he found my prescription meds." I said, looking down at the bed.

"What? Seriously?" Tenten asked, shocked.

"Yeah, but only because we were in his room, where I left my bag with the prescription in it."

"Why were you in his room?" Ino asked.

I looked over to her to see she was confused.

"Well, it happened when Sasuke and I got to the park and Kiba-"

"Kiba?" they all asked in union.

I sighed; I forgot that they had no idea about what happened at the park.

"I'll tell you, but make yourselves comfortable because we're going to be here for a while."

* * *

"_What_?" the girls said in unison.

"Yeah, that's what happened. To mine and Sasuke's date, to Kiba showing up, to where Sasuke told me I should stay here at Ino's."

"But how did Kiba find you guys?" Temari asked.

"Well, Ino _did_ text everyone." Tenten said, all of us looking over at her.

"AW!" a smile on Ino's face, ignoring what we had just said.

"Aw?" I asked.

"'Aw' because Sasuke was able to get the whole amusement park for just the two of you and he took you to your guy's park! I think that's so fluffy!"

Hinata nudged Ino while Tenten and Temari gave her a _look_.

Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oops, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you hate yourself even more."

"You know, if you stopped talking, it would help." Temari said, shooting Ino a glare.

Ino nodded, her hands still covering her mouth.

"Its fine, I'll be okay."

"A-Are you sure?" Hinata asked.

I nodded, putting on a fake smile.

"No you're not. I know you're faking it, Sakura." Ino said, dropping her hands.

"Yeah, only because you spend so much time with Sai." Tenten muttered.

Ino shot her a deadly glare, "I heard that."

"Now, n-now. Let's not fight; S-Sakura is in a desperate s-situation at the moment." Hinata said, doing her best to catch Ino and Tenten's attention.

"Hinata's right. So, what do you want us to do?" Temari asked.

I looked over at Temari, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, obviously you need to get the Teme back, what do you think we should do?"

My eyes widened, "I don't want to do anything! Sasuke doesn't deserve any more crap I keep giving him. If he's happy without me, then I won't see him anymore. I don't want him to keep suffering because of me..."

"Ha! I knew it, she _is_ in love!" Temari said, happily pointing a finger a me and a smirk on her face.

I looked at her as if she had suddenly grown a second head, "_What_?"

"I said, 'Ha! I knew it, she _is_ in love!'" she repeated as if I didn't hear here.

"I know what you said, but why did you say it just randomly like that?"

"Because, the last time the Uchiha did something to you, we kicked his ass, now when I asked what we should do to him, you freaked out and said you didn't want to do anything because he didn't deserve it. And the way you said it totally gave you away. Not to mention the look in your eyes."

I blinked in shock. _Did_ I have a 'look' in my eyes when I said that? _Did_ the way I say it 'give' me away?

* * *

"Wow, it's already going to be eleven, shouldn't you guys be heading home?" I asked, looking up from my phone.

"Nope, we're staying over again." Temari said, lying on Ino's bed, looking bored.

"You are?" I asked.

"Yep, we weren't planning on doing it again, but you need us right now, so we decided to stay the night." Tenten said, half of her body hanging off of Ino's bed.

"Really?"

"Sakura-chan, you a-ask too many q-questions." Hinata said a smile on her face.

My eyes widened.

"_You ask too many questions, Sakura. Let's go."_

I looked down at the bad, a sad smile on my face, "I guess I do."

I couldn't stop thinking of him. Maybe Ino _was_ right, I'd probably never get over this.

"Kami-sama, I'm bored!" Ino said, kicking her legs and interrupting my thoughts.

"Me too!" Temari said, sitting up.

"What should we do?" Tenten asked, sitting up too, her face looking a little red form hanging upside down.

"I don't know." I said, shrugging.

There wasn't a lot to do and we were all bored.

"We should play truth or dare!" Ino said an evil smirk on her face.

"Hm, sounds interesting. It's the perfect game to play at a sleepover." Temari sounded excited.

"Let's play it!" Tenten yelled, looking ready for any dare.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged.

Hinata nodded a smile on her face.

"Okay, Sakura, you go first." Ino pointed to me.

"Hm... Hinata, truth or dare?" I asked, everyone looking over at her.

She blushed, "D-Dare."

I smirked, "I dare you to call Naruto and tell him-"

"Ino?" we heard a knock at the door.

Ino got up and walked to the door. She opened it and saw her mom.

"What's up?"

"There's a visitor at the door."

Ino looked confused, "It's eleven, who would be at the door?"

She walked downstairs with her mom to see who it was.

"Who do you think it is?" Tenten asked.

"Maybe it's Sai." Temari suggested a playful smirk on her face.

"Could be, but do you really think Sai would come at this time?" I asked.

Just then, we heard Ino yelling.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here? You're the one that ruined her date! And now you want to _see_ her? That's a load of bull! Go away, no one wants you here!"

We got up from Ino's bed and hurried downstairs. We got there to see Ino slamming the door and turning around, a pissed of look on her face.

"The nerve of that guy!"

"W-Who was i-it Ino?" Hinata asked, looking a little frightened.

She looked over at us, surprised that we were here.

"It's nobody important, that's for sure." Ino mumbled, stilling looking pissed.

Just then, we heard another knock at the door, "I'm not leaving until you let me talk to her."

We looked over at the door.

"That kind of sounded like..."

"Yeah, almost like-"

"Kiba?" I asked, turning to Ino.

She looked over at me and nodded.

"Let me handle this." Temari said, cracking her knuckles, Tenten right behind her.

"W-Wait! What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We're going to go beat some sense into him!" Tenten exclaimed, not stopping.

"He seriously needs to get a clue." Temari mumbled.

I ran to the door, getting in their way.

"Hold on! I'm sure Kiba just wants to talk!"

"But, Sakura-chan, h-he ruined y-yours and Sasuke's date." Hinata whispered.

"I know that, but I'm sure he was just confused, I bet he just wants to clear it up, at least give him a chance."

They looked at each other, not sure.

"Fine," Ino said after a moment of thinking it over, "but we're giving him two minutes. That's it."

I rolled my eyes, but opened the door.

"Sakura?" Kiba asked.

I closed the door behind me, "Hey, Kiba. So, what was it you wanted?"

"I came here to apologize."

"For what?"

"For interrupting your date with Sasuke... and getting into a fight with him."

I smiled, "It's okay, I'm sure you didn't mean it."

"But I meant what I said."

My eyes widened.

"I do think you should forget him. I wouldn't hurt you like he's done; I wouldn't just shut you out of my life then turn around and accept you again like nothing happened. I'd always love you no matter what. I'd always be there for you."

I stood there, speechless.

"Kiba, I-"

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know and when that Uchiha isn't there for you, I promise I _will_ be." and with that, he walked away.

"Kiba..."

I heard the door burst open, "Okay, times up!"

I turned around to see the girls standing there, ready for a fight. I sighed and walked past them into the house.

* * *

"What happened?" Ino asked, walking into the room with me and the others.

"We just talked."

"About?"

"... He said that he was sorry for interrupting mine and Sasuke's date and getting in a fight with him..."

"And?"

"Come on Billboard-Brow, get with the program."

I rolled my eyes, "He said he meant what he said, that he'd never hurt me and shut me out of his life then turn around and accept me like Sasuke did."

"... R-Really?" Surprisingly enough, Hinata was the first one to recover from the shock.

I nodded.

"Kami-sama, I'm _so_ confused!" I screamed, rubbing my temples.

"How about you sleep on it? It _is_ getting late." Tenten asked, trying to be helpful.

"Yeah, I guess I should, but I should _really_ take my meds." I sighed.

I walked over to my bag. After thoroughly looking through it, I finally found them.

"I'll get some water." Ino got up from her bed and walked out of the room.

I opened the bottle and took a pill out. Ino returned a few minutes later with a glass with water.

"Here." she handed me the glass.

I stood there for a moment. Sighing, I swallowed the pill, with the help of the water. I put the bottle of pills back in my bag and put the glass of water down on Ino's desk. I turned to the bed to see the girls staring.

"What?" I asked, confused why they were staring.

"Well, how do you feel?" Ino asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I feel fine, honestly, it's not like the pills are going to give me powers."

Ino pouted.

* * *

After we all had changed into our pjs we got ready for bed.

"G'night everyone." Tenten yawned.

"Night." the rest of us said in union.

I waited until I was sure the girls were asleep. Once they were, I got off the bed and grabbed my sweater. I slowly walked downstairs, afraid I'd wake someone up. I opened the front door and slipped outside. I was grateful I had brought my sweater, but I don't think it would be enough, it was f_reezing _out here.

Shivering, I walked to the one place I would feel most comfortable at. My and Sasuke's park.

* * *

I know it was bad to walk around at this time of night, but like I've said before, being here really comforted me. I'd always have memories of when we were little when I came here, it was refreshing. I walked until I approached our bench. I sat down and looked around. I saw fireflies flying around, but that seemed to be it.

I shivered when a cold breeze blew past me. I brought my knees to my chest and rest my chin on them. It almost felt like I was waiting for someone, but I knew no one would come.

I suddenly felt a sweater cover my shoulders. I stiffened, not looking up.

"You look cold; bring a thicker sweater next time." The tone was harsh, but I could tell they were joking.

I slowly looked up and saw the very man I loved with all my heart.

Sasuke.

* * *

LOVED the ending of this chapter! I thought it was so fluffy! :3 Okay, in the next chapter, I WILL have the diary back into the story! I swear! ^^ But anyway, sorry for picking on Kiba, I like him, but I thought he'd be a good choice. :P So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you guys in the next one! (And sorry if the chapter felt rushed.) AND PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! BYE! _-gaarafangirl14_

**Hikarru- -_- Yeah, you should feel bad, Sakura isn't THAT bad!**

**sonofafluffymuffin- Yeah, I thought so :P But I'll do my best to make her life easier. XP**

**SectumSemprae- Yeah, I totally agree with you there. I bet it's hard, you know?**

**Ushna- Yeah, did I confuse you? Gomen!**

**Sasuke-KiraLover- Thanks SO much! =') I'm so happy you like it so much. And do you REALLY think I have 'mad skill'? I doubt I do, but thanks! Your comment put me out of my bad mood. n_n**

**illneverknow- Yep, not the BEST way for someone to find out, but I tried. =P**

**(Sorry I didn't reply to the reviews in the last chapter, it was REALLY late, like 5:00 A.M. Or something like that, and I was tired.)**


	22. Lifeless

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I'm borrowing the characters. XD**

Hey everyone... Gomen nasai. I know it's been awhile since I last updated, but a lot happened. It's a long story, but I'm okay. ^^ I'm updating because Kasi-chan wants the chapter (I'm sure a lot of you want it too =P) and because I don't want you all to think I abandoned this story. I won't have the other one up until I post my other stories, but I'm almost done with them! ^^ So it won't be long, I promise! But I hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter dedicated to the readers. Gomen nasai, I would have had this chapter up sooner, but a lot happened.**

* * *

_This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_

* * *

I couldn't even move. All I did was sit there.

"Sakura, you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-Yeah."

He walked around me and sat down on the bench. I was glad he sat a little away from me; it was still awkward for me. After what he had said to me, I didn't know what would happen next.

"Sakura."

Looking over at Sasuke, I saw he wasn't looking at me.

"I'm sorry."

I gaped, what happened to him? He would normally _never_ say that.

"For what?" I asked.

"For saying that I needed time to deal with everything that's happening and telling you to stay over at Ino's again. That... I didn't mean it, I just-"

"Sasuke, it's okay. I forgive you." I smiled.

He looked at me, surprised.

"You forgive me? But... why? I can't even forgive myself for what I said."

"I deserved it. I didn't even tell you the truth. I was being stupid and honestly, I don't blame you for saying what you did."

It was quiet for a bit, and then we suddenly heard a buzzing noise. Sasuke took out his phone and looked at. Sighing, he answered it.

"Yeah."

I heard the person on the other line, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Pulling the phone away from his ear, he held it towards me, "Ino."

Surprised, I took the phone, "Hello?"

"_Billboard Brow? Thank Kami-sama it's you! What happened to you? I woke up and you weren't in bed!" _Ino said, sounding relieved.

Sighing, I answered, "Yeah, sorry about that. I just needed a little time to myself. I thought you were sleeping, how did you wake up?"

"_Tenten kept kicking me! So I woke up and noticed you were gone and I kind of woke everyone else up."_

"Nice, Ino-pig."

"_Well I freaked out! I thought something happened to you! Jeez, sorry for being a considerate friend!"_

"Fine, fine. I'll be over there in a bit."

"_You better!"_

I hung up and gave the phone back to Sasuke.

"I've got to head back. I'll see you at school, I guess." I said, standing up.

"Wait." Sasuke said, standing up too.

Looking over at him, I waited for what he was going to say. I was a little nervous though, what would he say?

"If you want, you can come back to my house, its closer." he said.

I waited, making sure he wasn't joking.

"You're serious?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's up to you." he answered, shrugging and looking the other way.

I thought about it for a moment, "I guess, but I'd have to call Ino."

Nodding, Sasuke handed over his phone to me. I dialed Ino's number and waited.

_Ring... ring...ri-_

"_Yeah?"_ Ino answered the phone.

"Hey, Ino. Change in plans."

"_What? What happened? Is the Uchiha taking you hostage? 'Cause if he is, I'll-"_

"No, Ino, he's not taking me hostage." I sighed.

I saw Sasuke roll his eyes.

"_Well, what then?"_

"I'm staying over at Sasuke's house 'cause it's closer."

"Really_? Then does that mean everything is okay with you two?"_

"I'm not that sure, but I'll tell you later, okay?"

"_Alright then, see you tomorrow."_

I hung up and gave Sasuke his phone. He took and, without saying a word, walked over to the park exit. I stood there not really sure if I should follow him or not. Even though we made up and everything, I couldn't help feel like I was missing something, something _big_. Maybe what Sasuke said was all just an act so that we could be friends again, or that he was planning to do something to me so he could get me back. I wasn't helping myself at all by thinking this, I'd just have to go on and see what awaited our future.

"Sakura? You coming?"

Snapping back to reality, I saw Sasuke looking at me from a few feet away.

I nodded, "Yeah, sorry. I'm just tired."

* * *

We walked in silence the whole time. As we approached his front door, Sasuke stopped. Stopping also, I looked at Sasuke.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I want to know something, Sakura. And don't lie." Sasuke said, turning to me.

I got a little nervous, what did he want to know?

"What is it" I asked.

"Did Kiba go to Ino's house to see you?"

"Yeah, he did actually. Why?"

I saw a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Kiba." he answered.

I sighed, "Sasuke, Kiba is a nice guy, so just-"

"Yeah, _nice_. That's why he was sexually harassing you."

"What? He didn't! That night he was just confused! Give the guy a break! _I_ think it's kind of cute that he likes me."

"_Cute_?"

"Yes, cute! Got a problem with it?"

"Why would I?" he asked, walking ahead to open his front door.

"I think you're just jealous."

He stopped and turned to me.

"Let's get one thing straight. I am _not_ jealous of _Kiba_."

"Sure you aren't. That's why you're so pissed about Kiba coming over to Ino's house to see me."

"Why would I even be jealous of _him_?"

"Beats me, that's what I want to know."

"You know, I bet he's on something. I mean, who would _ever_ like you?"

Now that hurt. So Sasuke didn't really like me.

"Stupid! Of course he doesn't like me!" I thought.

"So that's how you feel? Well, of course it is, why would you think differently?"

"Sakura, wait. I didn't-"

"No, it's okay. I should be used to it by now... You know, I'll just stay over at Ino's again. Okay?"

I turned around and walked down Sasuke's driveway, holding back tears.

"Wait, Sakura! Hold on, I didn't mean it."

I felt him grab onto my wrist to stop me. Being as strong as I could, I pushed the tears back and looked at him.

"Sasuke, its fine. I'm used to it. You saying stuff like that is fine."

"Sakura..."

"You know, maybe you're right. Maybe he _is_ on something. Who would love someone like me after all? I'm a doubtful girl who has depression and hurts everyone she meets. I guess that's why I was so surprised Kiba liked me. But... it felt nice to know that someone felt that way about me."

"Sakura, I-"

"I'm going. See you later." I yanked my arm from his hand and walked off.

I walked away, but was stopped again.

"Sakura, listen to me." Sasuke said, standing in front of me so I wouldn't get away.

"I do like you. I just don't like Kiba, okay?"

I felt my heart flutter a little as I started at him, "Y-you like me?"

He nodded, "You're my best friend, Sakura. You always will be."

I closed my eyes and sighed, "This isn't going to work out, Sasuke."

"What? Why?" he asked, blinking in confusion.

"Because... because I don't like you like that." I whispered.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

I looked him in his eyes, "Yeah, that's right. I like you more than just a friend. And the problem is you don't feel the same. I'm sick of it too. I wish I didn't have these feelings for you, but I do and I can't do anything about it."

He was speechless. He just stared at me in shock.

I shook my head, "I thought so. How about we skip all the awkward stuff and just not be friends? It'll save you the embarrassment. I know how much it would ruin your reputation with your fan club and let's face it. You aren't interested in me like that," I walked around him, "I'll see you at school..."

I listened to see if Sasuke had followed me again. He didn't, but a part of me wished he had.

* * *

Approaching Ino's front door, I was about to knock, but before I could the door flew open and Ino came running outside.

"What happen? Something happened and I want to know, _now_." she demanded.

I gaped, how did she know I was coming back? Did Sasuke call her...?

"How did you-"

"Sasuke called."

Knew it.

Sighing, I walked past her, "Let's go wake the others. I don't want to repeat myself."

Ino caught up to me, "They already are. After you said you were staying over at the Uchiha's we tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't."

"Sakura, you okay?"

Looking up the stairs, I saw the girls looking down at Ino and me.

"Yeah, just majorly pissed off."

"Come on up, we want to know everything." Tenten said.

"Of course you guys do."

They only smiled.

* * *

"What's up with the Uchiha anyway? I swear he has issues!" Tenten said, not looking very happy after I had just explained what happened.

"I know, right? One minute he's a major ass and then he's asking if he can take you on a date! And now look, he's back to being a major ass again. Bipolar much?" Ino fumed.

"It's to be expected though. That's just how he is." Temari sighed.

"A-are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"I will be." I sighed. "I just need time to vent out, you know?"

"Whatever, just forget about that teme. He doesn't deserve you." Ino said a reassuring smile on her face.

I shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. I really don't know. What he said really hit me hard. I mean, I know he doesn't like me, but... I don't know."

"Sakura, you may know he doesn't like you back, but that doesn't mean it ain't gonna hurt when he tells you to your face. Especially the way he told you." Ino explained.

"I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?" she asked.

"... I would prefer not to answer that."

"Mean!" she pouted.

"So, Sakura, what are you going to do?" Temari asked me, changing the subject.

"About what?" I asked.

"About Sasuke."

I was silent. How was I supposed to know?

"And where will you stay now that you moved out of Sasuke's house?" Tenten asked.

I guess I'll have to go back to my old house." I sighed.

I did _not_ want to go back and live with someone who lied to me my whole life.

"Nonsense! You can stay here! We have an extra bedroom we don't even use!" Ino said, smiling brightly.

"Would that be okay though? I don't want to be a burden..." I trailed off.

"Sakura, please! You are _not_ burden! Don't listen to anything Sasuke says."

"... Fine, I'll stay here then."

"Yay! We'll be like sisters!"

While Ino jumped around the room, saying how excited she was, Hinata spoke.

"Maybe w-we should go to b-bed now. It's a-almost one in the m-morning." Hinata suggested.

"I don't feel tired though." I said, lying on Ino's bed.

"Me neither." Tenten sighed.

"I'm so bored." Temari said, throwing the magazine she was reading on Ino's nightstand.

"We should dance!" Ino suddenly appeared in front of my face.

"What? Ino, it's one in the morning. We'd wake people up." Tenten said, looking at Ino weirdly.

"And? I feel like dancing so I say we should! Please!" Ino begged, jumping on the bed.

I sighed, "Ino..."

"I think i-it would be a g-good idea. It might h-help Sakura-chan release s-some stress." Hinata suggested.

"Yeah! Exactly like Hinata said! Come on!" Ino tugged on my elbow.

Sighing in defeat, I got off the bed.

"Oh, be more enthusiastic!"

I looked over at the others and gave them a pleading look.

Also getting up from the bed, Tenten said, "Sure, I'll dance too. I got nothing else to do."

Temari stood up and shrugged, "I'm with Tenten."

We looked over to Hinata to see her blushing and fidgeting with her fingers, "W-well..."

"Come on, Hinata!" Ino said encouragingly.

She nodded nervously and got off the bed.

"So what song should we listen to?" Temari asked.

"Hm... Oh! I know!" Ino rushed over to her stereo and turned the power button on.

Flipping through her CD's, she found the one she had been looking for and slipped it into the stereo.

"I think you'll like this song." she said, a happy smile on her face.

"Eh?" I asked.

Suddenly, the room started to fill with a very familiar tune.

"Ino! Is this-?"

"Yep!"

"Awesome!" I smiled.

"What song is it?" Tenten asked, confused.

"What?" Ino and I asked in shock.

"Sorry, I have no idea what it is either." Temari said.

I looked at Hinata to see she looked confused as well.

Sighing, I said, "Just listen to the song, Ino and I love it."

_I've got this passion_

_It's something I can't describe_

_It's so electric_

_It's like I've just come alive_

"Oh! I know this song!" Temari said.

"Isn't it awesome?" Ino asked, sparkles in her eyes.

Temari nodded.

"What about you guys?" I asked, looking over at Tenten and Hinata.

"Yeah, I know this song. It's pretty good." Tenten nodded.

"Y-yes, it's very good." Hinata agreed.

I smiled while singing and dancing along with Ino and the song.

_I feel this freedom now that my past is erased_

_I feel the healing_

_I've found the meaning of grace_

_(I've found grace)_

As we all danced along with the song, I felt good. I was having a good time and it was amazing. And for a while, I forgot about everything. My foster mom, my depression, even Sasuke. All the drama and my stress were slowly melting away.

_If only you could see me yesterday_

_Who I used to be before the change_

_You'd see a broken heart_

_You'd see the battler scares_

This song fit me a lot. Just about every line was true about me. It almost kind of hurt, but the girls were trying to make me feel better. I would do my best to be happy too, even if it meant forgetting about Sasuke for a little.

_Funny how words can't explain_  
_How good it finally feels to break the chains  
I'm not what I have done  
I'm what I've overcome_

As the song went on, none of us stopped. We were having fun, singing along and dancing like complete retards. It was nice to feel like nothing was wrong.

When the song ended, we collapsed onto Ino's bed, panting and out of breathe.

"That was great! I feel so tired, but it was fun!" Tenten said, fist in the air.

"Yeah, I feel so good right now." Temari sighed.

"I agree! But I'm too tired to move right now." Ino said a big exhausted smile on her face.

"S-same." Hinata said, out of breathe.

"I feel really good right now. I was able to forget about all the crap and have fun. Thanks guys." I smiled at the girls.

As we sat up, they smiled back.

"Group hug!" Ino said, not waiting for a reply.

Laughing, we enveloped each other in a big group hug. For the first time in a while, I felt happy. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tenten asked, surprised.

"I-it's nothing. I don't even know why I'm crying." I said as I wiped the tear away.

Temari stared at me, "You sure?"

I nodded.

I felt a hand rub my back gently. I looked over to see Hinata smiling sympathetically.

"Sakura, I wish I could help you, but I don't know what to say. You're going through something that we've never gone through." Ino said a sad expression on her face.

"Sakura..." Hinata whispered, now frowning.

I felt more tears coming and, doing my best to ignore them, I said, "Its fine. I'll get through it. There are people going through things worse than me. I just need to-"

"Sakura, cut the crap. We all know that you're lying. You smile like nothing's wrong, but you're really dying on the inside." Ino said her gaze serious.

It became very quiet in the room and the air felt tense.

"Ino, what are you-"

"Sakura, we all know you still love Sasuke. And what he said to you must have hurt you a lot on the inside. It's okay to cry in these situations. No one can judge you." she said, a reassuring smile on her face.

That was all I need to hear. Before I knew it, tears were sliding down my cheeks, rolling off my chin, and falling on the bed covers. I wiped some of them away, but it didn't help. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and for a second, I thought it was Sasuke.

"It's okay, Sakura. Let it out. We're here for you. Unlike that teme." Ino growled at the last part.

I felt more arms wrap around me.

"It's okay, Sakura, don't worry."

I only wished I could believe them.

* * *

"We should go to bed, it's getting pretty late and I bet you anything that we're going to sleep in." Temari yawned.

"That sounds good to me." Tenten agreed.

"Alright then, night. And don't walk out again, Sakura." Ino said, turning off her lamp.

I smiled, "Yeah, yeah."

As I lay down, I hadn't noticed how tired I was until I was already closing my eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura, wake up!"

Slowly opening my eyes, I looked around the room to see Ino and the girls getting out of bed.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

Looking at her alarm clock, she answered, "Almost twelve."

"Really? Man, we did kind of sleep in."

As I got out of bed, I stretched and yawned.

"Sakura."

I looked over at Ino, "Yeah?"

"We should go and get your stuff, school _is_ tomorrow." Ino said.

I started at her, "Yeah... let's get ready so we can go."

She nodded, "You go first, and I have some clothes you can borrow in the bathroom."

As I nodded, I walked to Ino's bathroom and got ready for a shower I desperately need.

* * *

We were all walking to Sasuke's house, I started to get nervous. What would Sasuke do? Would he be mad? Just thinking about this made me want to turn back.

"Sakura, calm down. Sasuke won't say anything." Ino said, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, 'cause if does, he'll wish he hadn't." Temari smirked.

Tenten smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, S-Sakura-chan, please do n-not worry." Hinata smiled

I smiled back, "I'll try."

We approached Sasuke's house. We walked up to his front door, Ino knocked on the door and we all waited the door opened after a few seconds to show Mikoto-san.

"Oh! Mikoto-san." I said as I bowed, the girls mimicking me.

"Oh, please don't be so formal! Please come in!" she said, still smiling.

As we all walked in, I couldn't help but wonder if she knew what happened last night with me and Sasuke. We stood in the huge living room and as they girls started at the room in awe, I looked around for Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. Sasuke's still in his room." Mikoto-san had an apologetic smile on her face.

I mentally sighed in relief, "Oh, it's fine, but I need to tell you something, Mikoto-san."

"Yes?"

"I've decided to move in with Ino."

She seemed surprised, "Really?"

I nodded, "I'm sorry this is on such short notice, but I don't want to burden you any longer."

She walked over and hugged me, "Sakura, you were never a burden to us."

I hugged her back and thought of how much I was going to miss her. She had been like my _real_ mother.

She pulled away from our hug, "You should go get your things now."

I smiled and turned to the girls. They nodded and followed me up the stairs to my room.

* * *

"Is that it?" Ino asked, looking at the bare room.

"Yeah, that's it." I said.

"We'll take these outside so you can have a few minutes with your room." Temari joked.

I rolled my eyes as the girls giggled and walked downstairs with my stuff. I looked at the room and sighed, I would sure miss this place.

As I turned to leave, I stopped.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

I was completely frozen. I didn't even know what to say.

Sasuke looked at the room and then back to me, "You really are moving out then?"

I nodded.

It was silent for a moment and I took that time to debate whether or not I should just apologize or just leave. But he soon spoke again.

"Sakura, I-"

"Sakura! You done saying goodbye to your room? We gotta go!" a shout for me came from the stairs.

I started to panic. If the girls saw him they would for sure yell at him.

"Y-yeah! I'm coming!" I shouted back.

I headed for the door, not sparing another glance at Sasuke. But apparently he still wanted to talk.

"Wait." he said, grabbing my wrist.

I didn't turn to face him and he didn't let go of my wrist.

"We need to talk about what happened last night."

"No, we don't. I've said what I've said and so have you. It's over; we just can't be friends, Sasuke."

"We can... we just need to talk."

"Sakura?" a voice asked.

I looked over at the stairs to see the girls.

"Crap."

Sasuke had barely let go of my wrist when Ino was stomping over to Sasuke, the rest of the girls following behind.

"What do _you_ want? Why don't you just leave her alone?" Ino said flames in her eyes.

"Ino, calm down. I was just leaving." I said, glaring at Sasuke.

"No, we need to talk." Sasuke said, grabbing my arm and yanking me over to his side.

"What?" I asked, not believing this was happening.

"Oh really? I think you've said enough." Tenten glared at Sasuke.

"Just let her go, Uchiha, it would make things easier." Temari folded her arms.

Hinata nodded, "Just let h-her go."

"Yeah, just let me go, Sasuke." I said, trying to break free from his grip.

He looked down at me, "Fine, but we will talk about this later."

He let me go and I rushed to the girls. Not looking at him, I walked downstairs with them.

"Oh, already leaving? Well, I'll tell Fugaku-san you said hi he should be getting back from his business trip soon." Mikoto-san smiled as we walked toward the door.

I stopped and walked over to her. I hugged her one last time.

"Thank you." I whispered.

She hugged back, "You're welcome."

I pulled away and left the house I had so many memories in.

"Sakura," Ino said, grabbing some of my things like me and the others, "are you gonna be okay?"

I nodded, "I just need to be away from here."

* * *

"Bye, Sakura! Bye, Ino! See you tomorrow at school!" Tenten shouted, walking back home with Temari and Hinata.

I smiled and waved at their retreating backs. I looked over at Ino to see was already going back inside. I followed her inside up to her room.

"So," Ino said once she closed the door, "We have school tomorrow."

I sat on her bed, "And?"

She sighed, "Sasuke will be there."

I sighed, "Thank you so much for reminding me."

She rolled her eyes and sat next to me on her bed, "Don't worry, just ignore him and he'll do the same. Then you won't have to deal with him or the embarrassment."

"But that doesn't change the fact that I still like him."

"Well, no one can do anything about that, not even you. You never really can have control over who you fall for, Sakura." she said, smiling.

"Yeah, I know, but why did it have to be Sasuke of all people?"

Her smile was bright and as she spoke, she said nothing but the truth, "Because you've known each other since you were little. He's known you longer than I have! I think that's why, you know a side of Sasuke none of us have ever seen."

I took a few minutes to think about what Ino said.

"Hey, don't stress about it too much. You'll figure it out later, you always do."

I nodded and stood up, "Well, I'm going to bed."

She nodded and walked with me to my new room. She opened the door and I walked in.

"Sorry if it's not like your old one, but I think this will do." she smiled.

I looked around and saw that all my stuff was already unpacked. I turned to Ino for an explanation when she answered.

"While you were taking that little nap earlier me and the girls unpacked for you." she smiled, "We figured you'd be too exhausted to do it yourself so we did it. If you want you can change anything."

I smiled, "Thank you so much. I'm glad I have friends like you and the others"

She rolled her eyes jokingly, "Whatever, just get some rest, you'll need it. And when you think of Sasuke, just think about our song."

I nodded and walked over to my dresser for my clothes. Once I was dressed, I climbed into bed and turned off the light. I was about to turn off the lights when I suddenly felt something under the covers. Turning the light back on, I looked under the covers to see a teddy bear. I grabbed it and looked at it, confused. I saw that it had a 'Squeeze me!' button and squeezed it.

"I love you! I love you!" the teddy bear said.

My eyes widened as I suddenly remembered that the teddy bear was given to me by Sasuke.

_Flashback_

_I was walking around the amusement park with Sasuke, having the time of my life._

"_Hey, Sakura, you see that?" Sasuke asked, pointing to a crane machine._

"_Yeah? What about it?" I asked._

_He looked at me and smirked, "Want something?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Please, it's like impossible to win any of those things."_

"_Fine, I guess you _don't_ want anything. Let's go then." Sasuke said, walking away from the crane machine._

_I stood there and thought. I looked over at the crane machine to see a teddy bear hugging a big heart that said I love you._

"_Aw, that's so cute." I said aloud._

"_So you _do_ want something after all? Fine, I'll get it." Sasuke suddenly said behind me._

_I almost jumped at the sound of his voice, "N-no, it's really nothing, that thing will only take your-" I was then interrupted._

"_Winner! Winner!"_

"_Money..." I finished the rest of my sentence._

"_What will take my money?" Sasuke asked, smirking and holding the teddy bear in his hands._

_I rolled my eyes, but grabbed the bear from his hands. I saw a 'Squeeze me!' tag and squeezed its stomach._

"_I love you! I love you!" the teddy bear said._

_I blushed a little, but smiled._

_I looked up at Sasuke, "Thanks."_

_He smiled, "Come on; let's go on that ride next."_

_I looked at the ride he pointed to and suddenly felt like sick._

"_That ride is _huge_! And plus it looks like it would kill us both!"_

_He just chuckled._

_End flashback_

I saw that there was a little note in between the bear and the heart. Confused and curious, I pulled it out and opened the note. I read through it over and over again to make sure I was reading it right, but it never changed. That had been my limit. The tears came, rolling down my face and slipping off onto the note. I folded the note and put it back in between the teddy bear and the big heart it was holding.

"Damn you, Sasuke. Why did you have to write something like that?" I asked nobody, wiping the tears away with my hand.

I grabbed the teddy bear and hugged it tight.

So tight that it said, "I love you! I love you!"

I got off the bed and turned off the light. I walked out of the room and walked to Ino's. I opened her door once I had approached it and walked inside.

"Ino?" I whispered.

"Mm?" she mumbled.

I shook her shoulder, "Ino."

She opened her eyes and stared at me, "Yeah?"

"Sorry to wake you up, but would it be okay if I slept in here?"

She sat up and turned on the light. Once she was done rubbing her eyes she stared at me.

"Sakura! You're eyes are so red! Were... were you crying?" she asked.

I nodded slowly, what would be the point to try and deny it?

She frowned, "Sakura, what happened?"

I showed her the teddy bear, refusing to speak, afraid if I spoke nothing would come out.

She looked at it, confused.

"A teddy bear?" she asked, "You were crying because of a teddy bear?"

I pointed to the note that the teddy bear held. She looked at it and pulled it out. She glanced at me for permission and I nodded. She unfolded it and began to read it aloud.

"Dear Sakura, I had a great time tonight and I hope you did too. I wanted to give you this bear as thanks for agreeing to go out with me. I hope you'll always cherish the memory of tonight like I will. Sincerely Sasuke"

I began to tear up again as Ino read the last part of the letter.

She sighed, "Damn that Uchiha. Messing with you like this."

I held the teddy bear close to me, refusing to let it go.

"It's okay, Sakura. Here," she gave me the note back, "put this back and come lay down."

I did as she said. When I was done pulling the covers over me I clutched the teddy bear to my chest, refusing to let it go...

"Sakura, you should try and rest."

"Thanks, Ino..."

As she reached over to turn the light off, I closed my eyes waiting for the sleep I so much needed.

* * *

_Beep... beep... be-_

"Must get a new alarm clock." Ino muttered.

I sighed, but sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"I hate Mondays with such a passion." Ino said, getting up from bed.

Without saying anything, I got out of bed as well and headed to my room. Once in I set the teddy bear on my bed and went to take a shower.

* * *

I was now in the car with Ino, her mom driving us to school. I sat there thinking about how I would deal if I saw Sasuke. Ino seemed to be feeling the stress waves coming from me.

"Sakura, calm down. It'll be okay. And if the Uchiha tries anything, the girls and I will take care of him." she smiled.

It made me feel a little better knowing that I had my friends with me. I nodded and tried to think of something else. Then the car suddenly stopped and when I looked out the window I saw the school.

"We're already here?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, come on or we'll be late." Ino pulled me out of the car with her.

As her mother drove away, we walked into the school.

"So, I thought up a plan." Ino said.

"What plan?" I asked.

"When Sasuke tries to talk to you or anything like that, the girls and I will get you away from him. That okay? It may not be the best, but it'll have to do for now."

I shrugged, "Yeah, I guess it sounds good."

_Ring!_

Ino sighed besides me, "Class already?"

I rolled my eyes and walked to class, Ino reluctantly following behind.

* * *

It was now lunch. The girls and I had gotten our food and were looking for a place to sit. We managed to find an empty table. As we headed toward it, we passed a couple of girls who seemed a bit dazed.

"Um?" Tenten asked.

The girls didn't even hear or see us.

I just rolled my eyes and continued to our table. I sat down and began eating my lunch, the girls doing the same.

"So, Tenten." Temari smirked.

"Huh?" she asked her mouth full with food.

"How are you and the Hyuga?" Ino asked, smirking along with Temari.

"Eh?"

Hinata giggled, "Yes, Neji-san seems t-to be much happier t-then before. I wonder why th-that would be?"

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Tenten said, folding her arms.

I rolled my eyes jokingly, "Just spill it."

She didn't answer.

"I sighed, "Come on, Tenten. Just tell us, please."

"Yeah, please!" Ino begged.

She sighed in defeat, "We're not going out or anything, we're just hanging out a lot."

I shared a knowing glance with the girls.

"What? What are you girls up to?" Tenten asked narrowing her eyes in suspicious.

"Oh, calm down. We're not doing anything." Temari said in an innocent tone.

Tenten didn't seem to believe anything she said. I laughed along with the others until we heard a loud annoying laugh behind us. I looked over my shoulder to see a girl with red hair and glasses fawning over... Sasuke!

I gaped at the scene in front of me. Instead of Sasuke pushing her away, like I would have guess he'd do, he was actually smirking. _Smirking_!

"Oh. My. Kami-sama." we gaped in union.

"What the hell!" Ino shouted.

"I think the Uchiha has finally left the building." Tenten said, still staring at the scene.

".. Tenten, what?" Temari asked, looking weirdly at the girl.

Hinata turned to me, "S-Sakura-chan..."

The girls turned to me as I just sat there and stared.

"Don't worry, Sakura. We'll go smack some sense into him." Tenten growled, rolling up her sleeves.

The other girls got up along with Tenten.

"W-wait! Don't do that!" I shouted after them, but they didn't even turn back to me.

I watched as they approached Sasuke, seeing the look of annoyance on his face already. The red head girl who was practically sitting on him scowled but didn't say anything. Sasuke then stood up and shouted back at the girls, causing a big scene that caught a lot of attention. Not being able to take any more of it, I stood up and ran to the girls' bathroom.

I dodged all the people that were forming around the girls and Sasuke and finally arrived. I opened the door and rushed inside. I shut the door behind me and rested my back against it.

I sighed, "What were they thinking?"

I rubbing my face and walked to one of the mirrors. I wasn't expecting what I would see. What I saw was a much stressed out looking girl who looked like she was just nothing. A lifeless body, a zombie.

"No wonder Sasuke doesn't like me. I'm a mess. I have so many problems that I wouldn't be surprised if the girls wouldn't be able to handle me." I thought.

I walked back to the door and looked outside. No one was there. I opened the door all the way and walked out. I took my phone out, ready to text Ino, but as soon as I took it out, I heard noises coming from the hallway. Curious, I walked over to the wall and peeked over the corner. What I saw shocked me.

"Sorry about that, Karin. Sometimes they can be like that." Sasuke sighed.

In the most girlish voice I have ever heard, _Karin_ replied, "Oh, its fine, Sasuke-kun."

He sighed in relief, "I'm glad. I didn't want you to be mad. It's just complicated with them right now."

She grabbed onto Sasuke's arm and smiled, what seemed to be a very disturbing grin, but Sasuke only smirked.

"Come on, class should be starting soon." Sasuke said, turning around, Karin still holding onto him like her life depended on it.

"Yes, of course, Sasuke-_kun_." she smiled.

I felt multiple emotions go through me as I saw them walk away. Sad, pissed off, even more depressed, but the one that stood out the most was how stupid I had been. Of course Sasuke would forget about me, I was a no one after all.

As I watched them walk away, I saw something sticking out of Karin's bag. Squinting my eyes, I struggled to see what it was.

"Is that my... diary?" I thought, shocked.

But before I could confirm it, they had already turned to a different hallway. I clenched my fist in frustration. Taking in a deep breath, I loosened the grip on my phone and texted Ino.

"_Ino, meet me in the hallway by the girls bathroom NOW. And bring the girls, we seriously need to talk._"

I sighed and put the phone back in my pocket. I could feel the tears coming, but I ignored them, no one was even here.

"Sakura?"

I jumped and turned to see Kiba.

"Oh, Kiba. You scared me." I said, wiping the tears.

He walked up to me and grabbed my hand. He moved it away from my face and looked at my eyes.

"Sakura, why are you crying?" he asked, serious.

"I-it's nothing, really. I'm going to meet the girls right now so-"

"Sakura, don't try and lie, you suck at it."

I gave a little smile as a few tears slid down my cheek, "It's just my life... everything is so complicated..."

He stood there and waited for me to continue.

"So much has happened and now this big argument with Sasuke-"

"Again with Sasuke? I knew he was no good for you, Sakura."

I started at him, unsure if he really meant that. His eyes betrayed nothing.

I looked at the ground, "Kiba, I have no idea what to do... I just wish I could tell someone. Ino and the girls are always there for me, but I need someone else to talk to."

"Remember, Sakura, I'll always be here." Kiba whispered as he hugged me.

I hugged him back, letting the tears finally fall. I didn't care who saw me then, all I cared at that moment was that Kiba was there for me, _not_ Sasuke.

* * *

IDC if you don't like the song, I LOVE it. (It's called What I've Overcome by Fireflight. I would recommend listening to it, it's GOOD.) Anyway, did you like the story? It was a pretty long chapter. Hope it makes up for all this time I haven't updated the story. And if didn't you noticed, I accidentally skipped Thanksgiving on here. -_-' I'm really sorry about that. But whatev, too late now. =P I'm still not done with the other stories I'll be posting so this story will go back on hiatus, but I only have five more to go then I'll update Maid-Sama! ^^ I'll also be updating Destined and this story so don' freak and thank you all the readers who are being patient. But, I'll keep the previews on here from the last chapter under here in case you want to read them again. =P BYE! -_gaarafangirl14_

_**I have bad news! Due to the fact that I totally suck at math, I must take E.S.S. (Extended Summer School). My school doesn't have enough money for Summer School so they're doing it during school u_u So on Tuesday's and Thursday's I won't be on until around 6 due to it. I'm sorry T^T**_


	23. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Hello to all who may be reading this. I'm sorry this isn't a chapter to a story you might have been (maybe) looking forward to. But I have something very important to say, so I would very much appreciate it if you would read this, or at least go down to the tl;dr at the bottom of this if you don't feel like reading it through to the end.

It's been a while, hasn't it? I apologize greatly for not updating any of my stories in months, some in over a _year_ even. But as some of you might know, I wrote a message on my profile a while ago stating that I wasn't going to be updating my stories much since I dropped out of the _Naruto_ fandom. Also like I said, although I will always love _Naruto_, I just stopped obsessing over it, thus resulting in less updates. I said that I would continue my stories, that I would never _not_ finish them, however, I have recently thought about how true that is.

I received a review for one of my stories not so long ago. The reviewer said that it was a shame I wouldn't be continuing said story. I replied back saying that although I hadn't updated in a while, I stilled planned to continue it. And it wasn't until after I sent that message that I actually thought about that.

So, after some very serious thought, I have decided to discontinue all of my ongoing work. Again, I apologize. This is actually very difficult for me, and, to be honest, when the thought first popped up in my mind I thought how crazy it was. (Really though, I thank whoever it was that reviewed. It helped me realize.)

A few of may be probably upset, and really, I don't blame you. I know that some people, however difficult for me to understand, actually enjoyed reading my stories and wished to read them to the end. That sadly won't be happening. And that is the reason I have decided to write this and post it as the next, and last, chapter to my _Naruto_ fics.

You don't need to comment or anything. You can either just unsubscribe to me and/or these stories or both. I understand completely.

Even though I have decided to discontinue these stories, I will leave them up. At least until I feel the need to take them down. Although many of them are badly written, I still take some pride in them. Without them, I wouldn't have improved in my writing so much.

And one more thing. I _will_ continue to write, though it may be some time before I post something again. I seriously doubt it'll be anything from _Naruto_, though. And if you want to help me out, I have a poll on my profile with a few suggestions on fandoms I'm a little interested writing a fic in. Honestly, it would help a lot if you voted. You can choose up to five fandoms listed. And if you want to suggest a fandom to me, please do! If I myself am in the fandom, then I'll consider whether or not I'd be skillful enough to write for said fandom. If I think I am, I will put it in the poll with the others. If people do suggest some fandoms, I'll allow more votes for each person to choose from.

**Tl;dr:** I will discontinue my stories. I am sorry. I'll leave them on the site. I will continue to write and have started a poll for people to suggest fandoms they want me to write for. And if you want to, please suggest one to me yourself, it would help me out.

And that's about all I have left to say. Again, I'm sorry, but I won't ever stop writing.

_~gaarafangirl14_


End file.
